The Fallen Angel
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla, Fairy Tail's celestial mage. Has been gone for more than 8 years. Only to return with a blonde haired boy with deep onyx eyes. Is this boy Natsu's son? What does the 13th zodiac have to do with this boy? And will Natsu win back the girl he lost so many years ago?
1. Home

**MY FIRST FAN FIC PLZ TAKE IT EASY ON ME WITH THE REVIEWS AND SUCH IM JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN. **

**whenever you see a (*) Lira is speaking. Who is Lira? What is she? Will Natsu find out he has a son? Or will Blaze finally find his father? Will Natsu and Lucy be together? FIND OUT IN FALLEN GAURDIAN ANGEL!**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Going Home**

- The train whistle blew telling all passengers it was going to depart to Magnolia in a few Minutes-

"ALLL ABORRRDDD." Shouted the man. People pushing in one by one to get a good seat.

"Hey mom?" A little boy with spiky blond hair and deep onyx eyes tugged at the celestial mages sleeve.

"Yes Blaze?" She looked down to meet her chocolate colored eyes with his.

"Do we really have to go on the train… Cant we walk to magnolia?"

"Oh, Blaze… -she giggled and gave him one of her best heart warming smiles-

"We have to Amber Island is to far of a walk to Magnolia and plus we have to cross the water on a boat no less…"

The little boy's eyes widen at the word boat any mode of transportation makes him terribly sick.

"Fine.."

Once they boarded the train they looked around for seat's that were available luckily they found a compartment that was empty. Blaze put away the bags and slumped down in the chair.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Blaze?"

"How is Magnolia like? I cant wait to see your old guild! What was that like? Were they nice? Teacher said that I might like it! Will I?" (He popped question after question bartering his mother but once the trained moved the boy grew quiet)

-Oh no not again he looks so sick and pale.-

"UGHHHH." The boy groaned.

-She giggled "Wow now he looks like he's turning purple" She looked outside the train moving at top speeds. Starring at the scene, she saw the wide spans of the ocean and her beautiful island she once called home.

_Home… _She thought

_Has it really been 8 years? Wow time sure has flown… Well I was so occupied with Blaze I guess… He looks so much like _Him. _How can I face Him? Or all of them! I left without even saying goodbye._

_FLASH BACK: "Hey Lucy-chan!" A blue haired mage came running towards her. _

"_Oh hey Levy!" Lucy waved to her friend to sit with her at her usual bar stool. _

"_Did you want to talk to me?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Well out with it already… Oh, I know! You finished your book!"_

"_Not… Exactly" The Blond Mage started to sweat drop_

"_Then wha-" Levy was cut off._

"_Im pregnant" The Blond whispered. Levy was in state of shock she could barley speak. Lucy just stared at her friend waiting for a response, a question, or every just a simple "Oh" Could have sufficed. She just wanted her friend to at least say something that could show a sign that she did not receive a heart attack from the news._

_Levy threw her arms around her and gave her a hug._

_Lucy thought this was better than any response that her friend could ever give her. Still in the Celestial mage, she held one more secret that might break her friend's heart._

_*_Sigh

"What's wrong Lira?" She thought to herself mentally.

*Your memories they are so sad…

"Well there are some good memories" Lucy put on a sad smile

*I'm surprised the mage took the sad news with honor I admire her courage

"Levy is great isn't she?

*But still the pink-headed mage it's his fault you left… In addition, that white headed one as well.

"No one is really to blame… However, he looked so happy with her… That day killed me.

*Well I just hope he now realizes the mistake he made. You two were partners and he just forgot about you. He threw you out just like that so he can partner with _her._

"Well she is beautiful and very caring for others

*You are no different my dear…

This made Lucy realize on how long her hair has grown out but her bangs remained the same to frame her face. All thanks to Cancer of course, and over the years her chocolate eyes soften. She smiled mentally thanking Lira for the comment to bring up her sprits.

*But your friend she is a brave one. When you told her, the second news I was sure she was going to smack the pink one silly.

"Ha ha true but she did cry and so did the master when I told him I had to leave. Once he removed my guild mark on my hand I couldn't help but cry as well. That mark held so many memories… I really cherished it

*That man is wise. It is as if he knew all that had happened I couldn't wait to meet them all as well… However, something has come to my attention

"Yea Lira what is it?

*The boy… He and his father are… Very similar. Seeing your memories of you and him, the boy is no different.

"Ha ha yea its true the eating spicy foods, his motion sickness, his hot temper…

*Don't forget he destroyed nearly an entire village

"Oh don't remind me that was the worse" This made her smile it was like having a little Natsu around. She looked at the boy with a smile and he just gave a thumbs up but then turned purple and ran to the bathroom cart. Lucy started to laugh and so did lira.

*But how will you hide his powers? To tell you the truth the boy is more of a Fire mage instead of a Celestial one. The only key he could ever summon was Plue.

"I know but I already warned him about that if he ever used fire magic in the guild no spicy food for a week.

*The boy only thinks of food doesn't he? -Sigh- I'm glad I came though the boy still needs to learn a lot of fire magic and to tell you the truth I never thought teaching would be so hard.

"Ha ha well you are teaching a hard headed Fire mage like father like son you know?

*TO MUCH LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!


	2. The Guild

Another really short story the next is going to be really long! Lucy Finally feels at home but what exactly is Lira? Will Natsu figure out he has a son and will Blaze finally meet his father? **REMINDER WHENEVER LIRA SPEAKS THERE IS ALWAYS A (*)**

* * *

Levy Pov: The Blue haired mage sat in her best friends usual bar stool. She looked around the guild. Much was empty most of the guild members had left on missions and weren't due back till later in the day. Yet her mind drifted to something else her old friend.

_What might of become of her? _She thought. _8 years past still no letter, sign, or news about her. How is the baby? Is she even alive?_

Flash Back: _During their embrace Lucy started to cry "What's wrong Lucy-chan?"_

_Her friend just shook her head and pulled her away from the guild and took her outside to speak more privately. "Levy… I have to leave." All I knew was that I fell to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably. Begging her not to go saying anything so she would change her mind but nothing worked. "Levy I have to… He looks so happy with Lisanna, I don't want to ruin that just because of the baby… It was big mistake that night he was drunk I bet he doesn't even remember…" Her dear friend said. I just stood and tried to conceal all my emotions. I wanted to smack Natsu to next week for ignoring Lucy but something else had bothered me. "But you can still stay you know just say it's someone else's baby.." The blond mage did not respond. "You love him don't you?" All Lucy gave me was a nod and I had to let her go and respect her decision. "Well I respect your decision! As your friend im going to support you no matter what" I could see Lucy's face just brightening when I said that. She promised me by the time she would come back that the book would be done and she could perminatly stay when the time was right. _

*A giant smack came from the door* This made me snap out of the terrible memory of Lucy's departure. But guilt was still eating away at me just remembering about Lucy and her baby. Me and the master were the only ones that knew the secret of the baby. We usually would talk to each other and pray for their well being.

I turned around and saw everyone had returned from their missions. They all crowded and took a seat to tell their stories on the recent adventure or job they took. Still nothing was the same without Lucy. Gray and Natsu usually would not get into fights they just lost the will to since Lucy was not there to scream at them or put on a worried face. It would always amuse them. Erza ate more chesses cake then usual, Lisanna was usually keeping Natsu for herself at times. But Happy was most affected out of them all he never commented on anything anymore the 'Ayes' or 'Aye Sir's' didn't come out as they usually did. Team Natsu was not the same anymore.

All I could do was glare at Natsu with hate from afar, as he had his arm right over Lisanna.

Normal POV

"Oh one of these days I'm going to sock him in the face."

A deep familiar voice she always loved to hear was leaned against the bar had spoken "Oh really? Are you sure about that shortie?"

"Don't call me shortie and hell yea I'm sure… its fault Lucy-chan is gone" she put on a sad face, which made the steel mage sweat drop.

"Hmm… For a shortie you're always sad I thought people who were as tall as you would always be happy" he turned his face to try to keep his tough guy act together.

This made the blue mage look at him with sparkling eyes. The remark may have been to affect her but she knew he was trying to cheer her up.

He saw this from the corner of his eye and pouted and walked away to hide the blush.

"Why does he always have to keep the tough guy act he nothing than a big teddy bear!"

The steel dragon mage shouted back at her " IM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!"

* Laughter came from the whole guild and Gajeel just stood there with a crimson face while Lilly was patting his friends back and shaking his head in a 'you-just-made-a-fool-of-yourself' Notion

After a long Train ride Lucy tried to help a very sick Blaze out of the train quickly hoping they wont go on another ride. They sat on a bench so Blaze could rest for a bit before they had to move on. But to a set back it took him half an hour to recover from his ordeal.

"Alright I'm raring to go!" The Blond fire mage stood up and put his hands behind his head giving a goofy smile to his mother.

The Celestial mage just sighed and got up to spread out her arms and put her hand to her hips "First we have to go see the guild master and see what we can do about the arrangements about us coming back and then we can go home and rest."

They started to walk straight to the guild but then the blond mage stopped in her tracks Blaze began to worry "What's wrong mom?"

Lucy began to sweat drop this made Blaze worry more. A soft voice twinkled in the head's of both the mages and said "You ok Lucy? Is she alright Blaze?" (Lira)

Lucy started to laugh, "I forgot to make sleeping arrangements" she scratched her cheek with embarrassment.

"YOU WHATT?" Both shouted in unison.

Both Blond Fire Mage and Lira were mad at the mother but she couldn't help but laugh the whole time they were walking. But once they stood in front of the gates to enter fairy tail her mood darkened.

* You two better put on those cloaks you don't want to be caught to quickly.

"Lira's right mom… are you ok?" Blaze questioned.

Lucy just stood there but she knew she had to do it sooner or later. She took a deep breather and sighed. They both put on their cloaks and as Blaze pushed the double door open all the guild members stop talking.

Lira spoke to both Blaze and Lucy *Danm! You can really hear a pin drop in here.

This made Blaze snicker. All eyes were on them Lira told Blaze to keep his head down and to just follow his mother.

"HEY YOU!" a deep voice said but Lucy knew the voice well it really hasn't changed over the past 8 years. She just stood there frozen as Blaze saw this he knew he had to do something.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu with Lisanna under his arm.

"We are just passing through we happen to know the guild master here so we just came to say hello to an old friend" The brilliant Little Blaze said in a deep gruff voice.

Lira spoke to Lucy *One thing he did inherit from you was how smart this kid is.

"Alright he should be upstairs in his office" said the white haired mage.

Lucy mentally thanked Blaze but hope he did not give off any sign of suspension. She told him to sit at the bar and to talk to no one while she went to talk to the Master.

Lucy walked up the stairs while Lira spoke to her. *Are you sure he'll be alright on his own?

"Yea just make sure he doesn't do anything ok Lira?"

* Alright but didn't it hurt you to see him again? Especially with her under his arm?

"… It hurt me like a ton of bricks."

* When are you going to tell Blaze he has the right to know.. And so does Natsu..

"When the time is right Lira… That's when"

Lira left Lucy and went to Blaze to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid he maybe smart at times but his temper gets the better of him. As Lucy opened the door to the Mater's office she heard the old man's friendly voice welcome her back "So my child is back… Fairy Tail missed you."

"And I missed Fairy Tail" she took off her hood and started to cry and ran to the master to give him and embrace. She felt so lonely but now she was home.


	3. Screwup!

**Hey guys heres Chapter 3 Screwup! I only had 4 reviews and they were so completly amazing thanks you guys sooo much for reading this im uploadding Chapter 4 right after this one called the Revealing! Remember Lira speaks with a (*) Many of you have been asking what and who the hell is Lira well this will give you a little clue in this Chapter hope you all like it thanks for READING!**

* * *

"I'm soo hungry" Blaze thought mentally he can hear his stomach growling at him.

*Is that all you ever think about? -His stomach growled again- CAN YOU SHUT THAT THING UP!

"I'm sorry Lira it has a mind of its own!

All of fairy tail was looking at the strange boy people resumed with their regular talk but mostly whisper's of the newcomers. But Blaze could hear each and every conversation it was giving him a head ache.

But out of all the most interested of these newcomer's was a pink headed fire mage who felt uneasy about the one sitting at the bar stool.

Gajeel and Wendy started to speak to each other but shook their heads in disbelief. Romeo was speaking with them as well saying 'no way! That can be!' Levy walked over to the group also starring at the small newcomer.

"What's wrong?" the blue headed mage asked.

The sky mage spoke "His scent dragons have a great sense of smell and me and Gajeel were just describing that kids scent."

Levy had a confused look on her face but as Gajeel explained her face grew with disbelief, worried, and yet a bit happy for an odd reason. "You see since us dragon slayers have great sense of smell we can tell the offspring of people its kind of like if Romeo and Juliet over here had a kid. The child's scent would have both their scents."

"HEY" they both said in unison.

To lift the awkward tension Wendy went to the subject at hand "But that kid he has… Lucy's scent… And even stranger Natsu's scent.

This made Levy squeal she knew there might be a chance that was Lucy's kid she and the master were the only one's who knew. She wanted to look further into this. She had to speak with the kid.

Gajeel heard this and said " Is there something you not telling us?"

All levy could say was " Oh look at the time I gotta read with Mira at the Bar see ya!

She ran towards the bar in high hopes that it was Lucy and her child that walked in.

Lucy was speaking with the master on how she got stronger gathering all 12 zodiacs. And how there was a 13th zodiac named Lira that could speak mentally to her and her son. And how this 13th zodiac has been training Blaze to fight and use fire magic.

"So do you still wish to keep it a secret from both of them?" asked the old man

"Yes, when the time comes I'll tell the both of them but for now I would just like to keep it on the down low."

"Well as you wish. But what about now will you reveal everything to the guild of your identities at least?" Asked the master.

"Ha ha it wont be long now Blaze will have to lose his temper and his hood will come off the whole world would know by then its only a matter of time he is exactly like his father"

The master twitched. "Not to much right?"

Lucy laughed "They could be twins"

The master shook his head knowing he has another hard head in his group of children to destroy the guild. He rose and told Lucy to hold out her hand to he can put back the mark of the guild again.

She spook on how Blaze trained hard to be in this guild and how they got stronger on their many adventures.

"Oh crap I'm gonna burst if I don't eat soon!" Blaze thought mentally

* Just ask for food then from the bartender

"Alright

Excuse me Miss" he called to the bartender with long white hair.

"How can I help you sir?" Said the transformation mage Mira

*Oh I know her from your mom's memories she's Mira Jane!

"Really? Wow she's exactly the way mom described her from her stories

"Well can I have something spicy anything really as long as its really spicy hot and has a big serving!" The Blond haired boy spread out his arms to show how large.

Mira giggled "You sure have a big appetite I'll whip you up something good ok? Be right back" She walked into the kitchen.

*Good now just relax and don't do anything stupid!

"Alright! I wont!"

The Blue haired mage sat next to the boy making him sweat drop and lower his head even more.

"Hi I'm Levy nice to meet you" She held out a hand to shake.

*OH THAT'S LEVY! She was your mom's best friend and the only person that knew that your mom was pregnant before leaving the guild!

"Really is she nice… Can I trust her…"

* Out of all the people here I guess so. I also admire her from your mom's memories.

He shook the woman's hand and said "The Name is Blaze"

The blue headed mage spoke again "Well welcome Bla-"

She saw the boy bowing his head as a sign of respect to her. "Thanks.." said the little fire mage

*What are you doing you idiot!

"Out of all the people you helped my mother the most. I greatly appreciate that. Thank you Levy."

* YOU BLEW IT! -Lira went to tell Lucy the news-

Levy turned red of embarrassment but she knew that this kid was Lucy's son just him saying that was just confirming everything she questioned.

Lucy rushed down stair's giving a thanks to the master.

*Your son blew it when levy spoke to him he-

"He can reveal as long as he doesn't figure out and same goes for Natsu."

* Alright but are you ok with revealing yourself Lucy? Its been awhile.

Master was watching his children as the big secret was going to be unveiled he hopes his guild will go back to normal after the painful day when they figured out Lucy had left. He remembered that Erza actually had cried in front of the whole guild. Happy was so shocked he just didn't want to believe his friend was gone he just denied it until Charle ran to him and cried. That's when he finally knew his friend was gone. Gray just sat down and screamed at Natsu blaming it on him for ignoring her. But Natsu… was the worse of them all…

Flash Back

-A huge Roar echoed through the guild it was filled with sadness and hate-

"We have to find her! Well all search to the ends of Fiore I don't care let's just-

-A slap made Natsu stop his ranting and he held his cheeck and he saw Levy with her head low. Say "No…"

Everyone was in shock. "You all ignored her for week's she need you and you weren't there! All of you weren't there for Lucy. NOW is when you realize she's gone. ITS BEEN A MONTH! SHE COULDVE DIED AND NONE OF YOU WOULDVE GAVE A SHIT!"

The blue mage couldn't take anymore she fell to her knees and cried. Sobs came from everywhere. Natsu went to the master's office where he saw the whole scene. Natsu opened his mouth but the master held up a hand to silence the salamander. The Pink Headed fire mage fell to the floor and sobbed. Through the year's nothing was the same without Lucy. Natsu was none stop crying and mopping for 2 years he felt so guilty. Finally on the 4th year he started to date Lisanna again hopping to side track his mind to something else instead of Lucy. But the master saw that he never smiled the way he did with Lucy the goofy grin disappeared from the guild. And so did the affectionate chocolate colored eyes everyone loved so much.

* * *

**:..( I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THAT! What will happen once Lucy finally reveals herself to everyone what will everyone's reaction be? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4 THE REVEALING!**


	4. The Revealing

**Hey guys heres Chapter 4 The Revealing! So far its the longest Chapter remeber Whenever Lira speak theres alway a little (*) I got a private message asking why did I chose the name Lira well I use to have a friend named Lira in the 2nd Grade we use to do everything together until she had to move to California :( **

**All i remember about Lira the most she was very out spoken and just an overall amazing person! But always very Blunt at times like the Lira in this story thanks for reading and plz review if you have any complaints or comments thanks :D**

* * *

Lucy made secured her hood and she ran to her son who was still bowing to levy. She grabbed Blaze by the shoulder and said "Its ok you can take your hood off."

Blaze gave a strange look to Lucy's way and all she could do was smile at the boy as if giving the 'Ok' to take off the hood.

Slowly unbuttoning the coat he took it off as if adding more dramatic effect. Making Levy nervous.

A gasp came from Levy as the boy revealed himself. _He is the exact replica of Natsu the spiky hair, the eyes, the way his face was shaped and the built of his body all he needed left was a muffler to complete the look._

Everyone in the guild had gathered around the young boy who had revealed himself to levy. The most suspicious was Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo but this wasn't enough proof to confirm their suspicions.

*Don't forget your manner's!

'Oh yea I forgot'

The Blond Fire mage gave a low bow to show respect to the other guild member's.

"The name is Blaze nice to meet you everyone!" At once he said that he came up from his bow.

A Pink headed mage had ran and stood in front of the two new arrivals. He took sniffs in the air near Lucy as if knowing the scent making his eyes widen taking a step back as if in shock.

*What is that man doing? Is he delusional?

'No. He's onto me he knows my scent' said Lucy

*Will you run?

'No not this time…'

"It cant be… it's not possible… 8 year's." Said the salamander.

"Natsu…" Lucy took off her hood letting her blond hair cascade down her back for all to see. "It's been a long time huh Natsu?" She gave him her trade mark smile tilting her head slightly.

The salamander's eyes widen a small faint gasp had escaped his mouth. Thoughts had rushed through his mind so many questions he wanted to say. But all he knew he was starring into those beautiful chocolate eyes it made him feel at home. ' She's become so beautiful and her hair… its so long a man could run his hands through it forever and still never get enough of it. WHAT! This is Lucy my best friend I'm talking about here!' He had blushed at the comment but still was lost in Lucy's eyes.

-A sad sob came from happy as he flew straight to Lucy's chest giving her a hug- "Lucyyyy!" Natsu broke out of the trans.

Seeing the small blue exceed made her eyes water she knew she was home at long last. Blaze saw the blue cat he felt a warm connection with it as if he was mentally thanking the cat of welcoming his mother home.

The guild was in a frozen state but it all broke once Levy joined happy in on this welcome hug. Everyone knew at that moment that their warm hearted celestial mage was home once more. Cheers erupted from the guild as everyone made a break for it to hug Lucy.

There were many 'were have you been?' or her favorite 'Leave again and we'll all kill you' The Blond celestial mage was finally home. Mira was crying on Lucy's left shoulder while Levy was on the right one. Everyone made space as they saw the scary red headed mage step forward this made Mira and Levy brake away from Lucy. But happy could careless he finally had his Nakama back.

"Lucy!" This made the blond flinch in fear. "Welcome home…" Erza began to have tears running down her face. Embracing her friend happy never once let go even if it meant getting crushed by armor.

The blond felt someone ruffling her hair as the ice mage said "Don't leave us again you hear?" A bit of water was forming in his eyes. But she knew it was the best he could without crying.

Wendy and Lisanna instantly ran to Lucy to embrace her but the cat stayed motion less as if he could never let go of his friend again.

Gajeel came up to Lucy and gave her a welcome pat on the head. But he still had a question on his mind. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh that's my son Blaze." She turned her attention to Blaze seeing he was already eating the very spicy hot wings that Mira had brought out.

"SON?" Everyone said in unison looking at the boy with blond spiky hair.

Blaze felt eyes at the back of his neck. He slowly turned around from the food and found everyone starring at him with his mouth full.

*… Seriously it was such a touching moment and you had to eat…

The boy swallowed and gave his best puppy dog impression to make up for his bad manners.

'Well Lira this will knock the ladies off their feet'

"AWW HES SO CUTE!" came from all the girls in the guild.

'Ha told ya!'

"So this little cutie is your son!" asked Mira

"Yea he is pretty cute isn't he?"

"How old is he" asked Wendy

"He's 8 now he and I agreed to come back to Fairy Tail when he had reach a certain age so he can join he's been dreaming about this day for years."

*Don't forget bugging us for years…

'Ha ha very true

"Well if he wanted to join that badly let me get the stamp insignia " the long white haired bartender went to retrieve the stamp.

Everyone was so happy to hear the news of a new guild member and to have Lucy back. Except for one pink headed salamander who was left in a daze of questions and of guilt he could barley move.

But a question that made him snap out of it and made Lucy cringe was "Well Lucy I was wondering who's the father?" asked Cana.

The guild was also very curious upon who the father was. Natsu started to think about who the guy might be but this made the salamander feel a terrible sensation at the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it.

"Mom said that I would get to meet dad one day when I get older. But I want to get stronger to before I meet my dad, mom said he is really strong!" The blond fire mage said with enthusiasm he tilted his head a bit before giving a big goofy smile 'his' smile.

The guild members all exchanged looks and finally looked at levy who squealed they knew she was hiding something from them all. She gave a innocent look their way.

*Lucy I think their getting suspicious …

Natsu walked up to the very eager Blaze. Lucy started to worry she sweat drop at what the young salamander might do. Natsu looked down at the young boy and ruffled the boys hair. "Sounds like you have the a goal. Well since your joining Fairy Tail that makes you family and if your Lucy's son that makes you even more special! And as a family we all stick together well train you hard so you can meet your father and reach that goal!" The man gave him his trade mark goofy grin and the guild erupted with cheer's.

But soon everyone stopped and looked and Natsu and looked at the boy… In their thoughts they all thought the same thing 'Their so similar! …Could Blazes father really be…?'

They all looked at Lucy. But Lucy was happy at that moment that nothing else mattered to her anymore it was as if the moment she waited for years has come has finally came.

The Blond mage noticed and she gave Erza a please-don't -tell - them - yet glance. Erza nodded and then returned a death gaze instead. Everyone froze they just kept nodding and obeying Erza.

It came as a shock to everyone as to why Lucy would hide such a secret? Was that the reason why she left the guild 8 years ago?

"Do you really think I'll be able to see my dad? But…" The young blond had a sad expression on his face he just lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" asked the salamander.

"But what happens if dad doesn't except me? What will happen if I'm not strong enough?"

"Well… I would say its his loss if he doesn't except you. And anyways when things look their worse you have your mom and nakama in even the darkest of times."

The young boy looked up to the salamander his eyes sparkled it was as if he were starring at a super hero. Blaze knew then and there he would love this guild and would try his hardest to live up to Fairy tail's name as the strongest guild.

Mira had came from the back with the insignia stamp ready to print. She asked the young boy where he wanted it all he had to say was "Like uncle Natsu's!" A small glow came from the spot she printed it on. Blaze starred at it for a long while happy with his official mark showing he was a member.

*I'm so proud of you Blaze! But why did you want it like Natsu's?

'Cause he's so cool. I wanna be like him when I grow up!

-Lira remained silent letting the boy enjoy his fun but she was concerned about something that was bothering her. 'Hmm.. Maybe its nothing'.

Lucy was so proud of her little one. She wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Congratulations sweetie!"

The boy pushed away from his mother having an embarrassed blush on his face. "MOM your embarrassing me!" he whined

The guild started to laugh making him turn even more red. Until the red headed mage stepped forward and announced "Tomorrow we will hold a celebration for both Lucy's arrival and of a new member of the guild." Shouted Erza.

Everyone had nodded in agreement that this would be a wonderful idea. Erza started to command people to get supplies while she wanted to talk with Lucy. Erza had explained how they all had kept her old apartment in mint condition and paid off her rent over the years. Lucy was so happy to hear what her friends had done for her over the years. Even if she was gone they always kept hope that she would come back one day. She hugged Erza this made the S class mage actually smile after all the years of hopping Lucy was doing alright.

Blaze on the other hand was goofing off with Happy. The little mage thought the little cat was interesting. Happy offered if he could take Blaze flying. Blaze was puzzled, 'Could this cat really take me not to complain about my weight or anything but I am pretty heavy compared to this little cat.'

*Go on you can trust him he was one of your mother's closest friends.

Taking in Lira's advice the boy nodded to the cat. Happy then wrapped his tail around his waist and took off soaring around the guild. Blaze kept his eyes shut that's when it hit him he wasn't sick. He didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom.

*Open your eyes Happy is showing you the best view I have ever seen in my life!

The boy opened his eyes they were at least 20 feet about from the large guild meaning they were at least 80 feet up. It still looked like a long drop this made him sweat drop. Happy noticed this and stopped flying upwards but started to hover. Lira was right the view was amazing. The sun had already set making half the sky blue fading with the pink's and orange's of the sun it was as if time had stopped it self. His jaw dropped making Happy giggle. The mage wanted the moment to last forever but knew they had to go back asking Happy if he could drop him off. With one 'aye sir' the cat obeyed and headed back.

Happy had made a safe landing releasing the boy. Blaze quickly turned around and dragged the blue exceed into a hug. "Thanks so much Happy! I didn't even get sick once!"

The blue cat broke the hug. "Why would you get sick?"

"Oh I usually get sick in transportation I don't know why but it just hit's me but with you it's so different your not transportation. You're my now my nakama right?" Blaze gave a goofy grin making happy take a step back.

Happy thought to himself 'This nakama reminds me of Natsu. He even looks like him when he was a kid.'

"Aye Sir!"

This made the small kid jump for joy. But he then stopped his stomach started to growl once more. Him and Happy exchanged glances this made them both laugh they both soon rushed over to the bar to grab something to eat.

Lisanna saw the whole thing but this made her worry she had to talk to Lucy privately she didn't want to lose her boyfriend. She knew if Natsu figured out he might leave her for Lucy. The white haired mage stopped and rethought ' was this how Lucy felt so long ago? Did she feel lonely, replaced or jealously?'

* * *

**OOOO SOMEONE IS GETTING JELLY! But y does Lira have a bad feeling about something? What is it? Is happy catching on to the secret? Will Natsu figure out as well? Find out in Chapter 5 Feeling Again!**


	5. Old Feeling's

**Heyyyy guys well here is part 5 of my story i didnt know people would like my other mini story so much so I decided to continue on with Natsu's journey. And i was also inspired again once again by the movie the princesess and the frog so you guys might want to watch out for any new stories coming out ;D i was also inspired by alice in wonderland so hopfully you all like the 2 new stories coming your way and Im now still writing a new pokemon mystery dungeon story THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Erza instructed that Lucy should go home and get some rest with Blaze. Lucy went to find her son and told him they had to go home and the celebration would begin tomorrow. Blaze started to whine but knew they had to go cause at that point he started to yawn.

"Oh mom I want to play with happy a bit more please -yawn-". He knew he was going to lose this fight.

"Ha ha I'm going to say goodbye to my friend's you sit and talk with Happy. Then we'll go home how about that?"

The Little boy nodded and rubbed his eye's hopping he wont sleep. But he had so much fun with the little blue cat that it made him exhausted. The same with the blue exceed he was on the verge of passing out and falling asleep.

While Lucy was saying her goodbye's she promised she would visit Fairy hills early in the morning to talk to the girls about her long journey. Problem was that since Blaze was a boy he wasn't aloud to enter Fairy hills so he would be spending the day with the boys at the guild. Before leaving she told Gray to watch out tomorrow just in case the 'secret' would get out. Gray just winked at Lucy that meaning a yes and all you could see was a water mage behind a pillar hiding becoming envious of the blond mage. "Not my Gray- sama."

With Lucy saying all her good bye's she left out a pink headed mage that was to busy eating his fire steak to even notice. She looked his way putting a sad smile on her face.

-sigh- 'Same old Natsu'

*I felt that…

'What are you talking about Lira?

*… Nothing I'll tell you later. One the other hand you may want to look at your son.

Lucy found Blaze resting on one of the tables were he was to be talking with Happy. He was snoring terribly loud but he was holding something against his chest. It was Happy sleeping with him. Lucy smiled at her son 'he hold's Happy the same way Natsu does when he's asleep'.

"That's so adorable!" said a sparkling eyed Mira.

Lucy sweat drop "Yea but how the hell am I going to get him home. Despite his size, he is heavy for an 8 year old…"

Then a golden smoke came from Lucy's key's it was Loke or more known as in the celestial realm Leo the Lion. "I'll take him for you Lucy" Loke gave his best smile that would always knock the girls off their feat.

Natsu turned his attention to the scene but he started to feel nauseous it was as if he got in car and he had the feeling of hate. But why? This made Natsu feel terrible and he hated the feeling. He felt the sudden urge to kick Loke where it hurt the most.

Loke tried to pick out the sleeping boy and cat but Blaze struggled out of his grip. Loke tried a couple more times and failed getting irritated he just puffed into a golden smoke and went back to his key.

*So much for helping

'Well at least he tried his best

Natsu walked over and easily picked up Blaze and the Blue exceed. The young one didn't struggle or even move he seemed even more relax then already was.

Lucy watch this and said "Thanks but maybe I should-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before he said.

"No he's a growing boy Luce I'll take him for you anyways he's holding Happy I might as well take you guys home."

The salamander lead the way as the celestial mage followed him out the door. Everyone watched them leave it was only right that Natsu would take Lucy home. For the past 8 years Natsu and Happy would always go to her place waiting for the day she came home and kicked them out like old times. This made one white headed mage very jealous she knew she had to talk to Lucy and soon.

On the walk back to the house it was silent. Lucy could feel the tension between her and Natsu. The fire mage felt it as well.

*AWKWARD!

'yea I know but what do you expect me to say to him.

*well at least start a conversation anything would be fine just break think weird tension when you feel awkward I can feel it to you know!

Lucy and Natsu kept on walking and were nearing the apartment and she knew she was running out of time to speak to Natsu. She tried to muster up the courage again and again but nothing worked. Lucy opened the door to the apartment and asked Natsu if he can settle down Blaze and Happy on her bed. He set them down while he watched Lucy get settled down herself.

'Wow I haven't seen her in forever. I just cant help but stare at her. No stop it Natsu! Snap out of it she's your friend!' He shook his head trying to snap out of it but once he started to stare again he couldn't stop it was as if he was studying everything she was doing.

Lucy could feel the young salamander starring at her a Lira confirmed that he was looking at her. *Hurry now's your chance!

"So hey Natsu how have you been?"

The fire mage snapped out of it. He knew the perfect way to answer that question. It always replayed in his mind on how he wanted to answer for these past years. Natsu walked over to Lucy spun her around and hugged her.

Lucy was startled her arms dangled to her sides but she felt so warm in this embrace so safe she missed the way he smelled. Burnt ash mixed with a smell she couldn't ever describe the only word that would ever amount to it was fire. The smell of him intoxicated her but she loved it she finally hugged him back pulling him closer.

Natsu missed her so much her vanilla scent, fair skin, hair that he dug his face in to practically breathed her in, and her eyes. Oh those beautiful chocolate eyes he felt like he had his whole entire world back and never wanted to let go.

The room was quiet no one moved Natsu and Lucy felt like they were in their own world. Only the two of them existed at that very moment. They wanted to savor the moment but they knew they had to let go at one moment.

Lucy was the first to try to break the embrace but Natsu forced her back in. "Na.. tsu… I … cant BREATHE!"

The salamander softened a bit but still had no intention of letting go. He said in a low whisper. "I missed you… so much." Making him hug tighter.

"I did to Natsu."

"Never leave like that again if you do I'll hunt you down to the end's of Fiore and search for thousands of years if I have to."

This made Lucy turn red. "I never wanted to leave anybody" she meant to say 'you' but this might bring back awkward tension.

They both took a few inches back but their faces were practically inches away from each other making them both turn crimson red. "Your one of my closest Nakama. It killed me that day knowing you left without even saying good bye."

"But if I had to say good bye it would've been even harder to leave you Natsu."

Lucy gasped knowing what she had said she tried to make up for it "Of course and everyone one else you know. At Fairy Tail" She turned so red Natsu thought she was going to turn into a tomato.

"Of course" Natsu gave his goofy smile knowing this might sooth a bit of her blunder but he thought to himself 'She really didn't want to leave did she?'

Natsu thought it was time for him to leave so Lucy and Blaze could get some rest before the big welcome back party tomorrow. Natsu woke up Happy so he could give them space. A very tired 'aye sir' came out of him.

Before Natsu could leave Lucy caught his hand he turned around to see what was wrong. Her head was bent down he started to worry "Lucy?"

"Arigato Natsu." She looked up with tears in her eyes. Lucy never knew she missed him this much it was as if he was a necessity, someone she cant live without. Blaze had the same effect on her but Natsu, it was as if the feeling was completely different.

"Lucy…" Natsu put his hand on her head and drew her close to his chest. She was close to him when they hugged and even now Natsu felt relief, passion with even the simplest of touches, and …. He felt home. Lucy smiled against his chest this was her home with him. But she knew he can never be hers, she respected that. Before she got to attached she broke away from him.

"Bye Lucy I'll see you tomorrow." The salamander waved and left with a click of the door.

The celestial mage watched him leave through her window. Natsu running into the distance with Happy right along side him. It was if nothing changed. Feeling out of place she kept unpacking Blaze's and her things. Also feeling the need to take a nice long shower she went into her old bathroom and turned on the hot water.

Stepping inside she washed off, when she finished she liked to just stand there letting the water beat on her back. This helped her think the mage was use to doing this after Blaze was born it gave her that privacy and alone time.

*I tried to stay as quiet as I could… it was killing me to try not to speak to you.

'I knew you would say that…

* Your heart it beat so fast for him I thought you were going to have a heart attack.

'It didn't beat that fast… did it?

*I felt his heart to there might be a possibility that he-

'No he cant possibly he has Lisanna anyways

*Lucy… that was no simple hug. And the way he drew you in he cant get enough of you. I heard your thoughts the whole time there was a time I was blocked out it was as if you and him were the only to people left.

'… I felt that to but knowing Natsu he didn't even notice.

Lucy stepped out of the shower and got into her sleep wear. She walked over to the bed seeing a snoring Blaze. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she tucked him in he stopped his snoring and mumbled in his sleep. Slipping into bed next to her son she moved his hair blond hair out of his face. "Good Night Blaze"

*Better get some sleep Lucy Good night

'Good night Lira

* * *

**OOO I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS! Next chapter is mostly all about Lira! Chp.6 Lira What is Lira? firgure out on the next chapter finally!**


	6. Lira

**Hey everyone I finally rewrote Fallen Angel and published it! As you know I didnt publish it so I could fix any errors that were wrong in the story. I got ALOT of ****Criticism no joke! Like always say "There is always more room for improvement!" MUHAHAHA well I hope you enjoy this new and improved chapter I added to my fanfic. If there are still some errors that you noticed plz review me as soon as possible I love you all *MUAHH HUGS AND KISS'S OCTOBER'S FALL!**

* * *

The young dragon slayer was heading home with his blue exceed. Running down the path happily to get a good night sleep. Natsu slowed down and thought to himself. '_A night like this I would be in Lucy's bed… But that's different I was younger then.'_ He laughed to himself but then suddenly stopped. He did miss how comfortable her bed felt. At that point Natsu started to walk again finally reaching his house. Greeting him was Lisanna waiting inside for him.

Lisanna gave him a peck on the cheek making Natsu jump. "What's wrong sweetie?"

This made Natsu snap back and come back to reality he gave her a reassuring smile.

However, not the smile she was waiting for exactly today he was full of his world famous goofy grins but never shot one her way.

"So how was Lucy's house? Did she settle in ok?" The young salamander did not respond he was already lying in bed with Happy.

"Natsu?" She finally got his attention he leaned against the bed board and responded with a dull 'yea' and pretended to sleep. Thoughts of Lucy ran through his mind he could not stop replaying that hug repeatedly in his head. Not realizing he had fallen asleep he was dreaming. For the past 8 years, he has been having these random dreams of a young boy using fire magic. Fighting against opponent's one came after the other.

The young Boy looked Natsu. That is when he realized it was Blaze himself. Blaze knocked out one after the other he was strong maybe even the same level as Natsu! Next to Blaze was Lucy fighting more opponents' backing up her son. Natsu came to realize that they were all fighting together. Even Happy was fighting. Nevertheless, why? Whom were they fighting with exactly? That is when it all swirled out of focus and a new image had appeared. It was Lucy and him, Natsu always had this dream but it was just wrong to think that way but it all felt so real to him the smell of her, the touches, and the way they moved together it seemed like a memory. Swirling out of another dream again. This dream always made Natsu confused he never knew who she was but she was a young girl looked almost the same age as Blaze. Maybe older with long black hair and a blade that looks like a Kitana what did this mean?

The sun rose making the birds outside chirp. The wind blew against the glass window of Lucy's apartment. This made a small boy stir he opened one eye wishing it was still dark out. However, he knew he had to get to work; he did not want to wake his resting mother so he carefully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

'_Wow mom's apartment is pretty cool_

Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, he looked into the mirror and pictured Natsu next to him patting his head. Why did I picture Natsu? Blaze shook off the vision. Mentally thinking to himself _'_Hey Lira time to get up I want to train some more before mom get's up'

*_…Why did you wake me so early? You know how lazy I get_

'Yea but I don't want mom to figure out that I'm training behind her back. She might over react and think I'm pushing myself to hard.

*_Fine… Summon Virgo but you have to tell her one day that Plue is not the only key you can summon._

Blaze softly tiptoed to his mother's celestial keys that were safely placed on the table counter. Picked up Virgo's key and summoned the maid flawlessly. Lira kept the secret of him being able to summon more than one key other than Plue's. This made her feel guilty keeping secrets from her master but she had no other choice. She just had a feeling she had to train the young mage it was as if she sensed something coming their way…

"Punishment Prince?" said the maid with a bow.

"Shhh… no. But Virgo can you take me to a forest near here? And don't speak to loud mom is still sleeping…" Blaze whispered ever so quietly.

"As you wish" The pink headed maid bowed once more. Before leaving he grabbed Lira's key and followed the celestial spirit outside. The maid dug a hole into the ground and told the young prince to wait until she returned.

"Ok young prince it's finished just be careful".

"Thanks Virgo! One last thing can you make mom breakfast? And if she asks where I went tell her I went into town to pick up some groceries."

The spirit bowed to Blaze and did what she was told, heading back to the apartment. Blaze followed the path that was dug out for him and popped his head through the other side. It looked like a quiet forest it was very spacious like a plain. Blaze became very interested and wanted to explore this new land.

Walking for about 5 minutes or so he found himself at a large lake. He had a temptation to just cannonball right in until he saw a fish jump. Looking into the water he saw his reflection perfectly as if looking into a mirror. A nice wind blew making his blond spiky hair sway with the wind.

*_It's so nice here but I don't know why but it reminds me of something…_

'Really of what?

*_I don't know like your mother was here… or… _

Lira stopped herself this is somewhere Natsu has been before but she didn't want to give the specifics. *_never mind maybe its nothing. _

'well let's get down to training we wasted enough time already.

"Gate of the Guardian Protector Lira!" Blaze shouted with all his might. It was especially hard to summon Lira since she was the 13th zodiac. With a white puff of smoke a dark figure was there. In comparison the figure looked big than the lake itself. As the smoke dissipated, A large scaly creature appeared. Its scales reflected off the sun light making it look as if it were glowing. Blaze always thought Lira was the most beautiful of all the zodiac keys combined but he can never say that in front of Aquarius she would've swept him away with a tsunami of water.

Lira the Dragon. Her scales where the color of silver but once the sun hit them it was a verity of colors she could blend in with any surrounding. Making her very stealthy in battle but her strength was never compared to. She could wipe out anyone in a blink of an eye. _But that's only in her dragon form_. Blaze thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Blaze bowed down to the dragon and she returned the gesture. Suddenly she transformed, standing in front of Blaze was a beautiful little girl with long black hair descending down her back. Her skin was fair and soft, wearing a kimono the color silver and purple. A Kitana attached to her hip made her lethal. But to Blaze the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. Violet colored eyes that a man could stare into forever.

Blaze lifted his head and instantly turned red. He knew she was beautiful just as a dragon but when she was before him like _this. _Just starring at her made him gasp at her beauty.

"Ha ha Blaze… you turning red again." The young girl giggled.

Her laughter sounded like bells to him. This only made him turn crimson color. He looked away embarrassed of the reaction he had of the girl. "Oh… whatever! Can we just train already."

Blaze stood in ready stance. And Lira put her hand on her Kitana as if already reacting to his movement. "Don't hold back I've been perfecting my fire magic." Blaze spoke up sounding a bit cocky.

"Who ever said I was going to hold back?" Lira responded. In an instance she was a blur. She drew out the blade and swung. Blaze jumped right over her dodging her attack. Now they both were a few feat from each other. Starring at their opponent, Lira smiled and Blaze found she had made a small cut through his left arm. Blaze wasn't surprised she was quick and her being small made her even faster.

But at that moment Lira fell to her knees gasping. Blaze folded his arms across his chest and just smirked. " I didn't even need to use my fire power… you were fast but left your pressure point out in the open."

*_This kid finally surpassed me… No way am I going to let him off that easily._ Lira thought to herself.

Lira smirked and had planned out what she was going to do next. She pretended to struggle to get up. Reaching out a hand as if she were to weak to get up. Blaze felt pity for the girl before him. Walking up to her giving his hand to her. Lira gave a evil smile and flipped the boy. He reacted quickly and caught the ground on time, making him fall right on Lira. Air escaped from her mouth as he fell on her, the next thing she knew she was starring right into his onyx eyes.

For a strange reason this made Lira blush but she tried to keep her composer, but her efforts didn't work as he whispered right into her ear with a silky voice. "Lira did you actually think that would work on me?"

Noticing what he was doing and the expression Lira had on her face he knew he did something wrong. The only thing he remembered doing was lifting up from her ear and looking into her deep purple eyes. Blushing like a tomato he jumped right off her. "I'm sorry Lira" while scooting away from her as far as possible.

*_Oh he's so cute when he's blushing… What the heck no lira! Not Blaze anyone but him maybe its all going to my head or something…._

"Its ok Blaze let's just forget it ever happened and go back to training… And if I remembered correctly I was kicking your ass." Lira spoke as if she was already claiming victory.

Jumping right off the ground in his battle stance he motioned her forward. "Bring it on I'm all fired up!"

Lira drew out her blade. While Blaze ran straight for her "Fire Dragon FIST!" he shouted with his first on fire.

Half an Hour pass quickly as they tried landing a blow on each other. Moving like bullets, colliding a sword with extreme amount of fire. They moved as if in sync with each other knowing what the other would do. Reading each others thoughts and strategies.

Lira and Blaze both 8 but matured quickly in the sake of a certain celestial mage at home who was pacing back and forth in her apartment.

"Princess the young prince promised he would come back soon you must eat to gain energy." said Virgo

"I know but he took Lira with him and she's not answering me telepathically." said the worried mother.

"I'm home!" Blaze said tired and exhausted from his battle with Lira.

"What happened to you. You look like a mess!" Lucy hugged Blaze greeting him home.

"Oh I took a wrong turn trying to find the market…" Blaze sweat drop crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh really? So where's the food?" said a suspicious Lucy.

"Ha ha funny thing was I never found the market! Ha ha… "

"Yea very funny where's Lira?"

Blaze handed the key to his mother and she put Lira away with the rest of the key's.

' Is this true Lira?

*_Y-yea! It is OF COURSE!_

'Alright I believe you…

"You young man change out of those clothes where going back to the guild today." Lucy told her son.

Lira now spoke to Blaze while he ran to get dressed *_That was a close call_

'No kidding I thought she would catch me…

Blaze quickly got dressed and ate some food that Virgo had made him she quickly disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy would always find Virgo in the mornings cooking ever since she has gotten stronger she knew her celestial spirits could come out by themselves. But not for so long this made her suspicious.

Blaze chugged down his food as if in panic the world would end. This made Lucy laugh "Alright mom I'm raring to go! I cant wait to see the guild again."

"Ha ha calm your horses, grab me my bag and well head out"

Running to get his mom's bag putting it over his shoulder and waited patiently next to the door. _'Wow he must be really excited to get going' _Lucy followed the young mage to the guild while walking she spotted the market and wanted to get some supplies before they headed any further. Blaze's eyes widened as he saw the bustling little market place. He saw weapons of each and every kind so interested in each of every one of them.

*_Are you always thinking of getting into fights…_

'Ha ha yup fighting makes you stronger! And that's what I aim for!' Blaze pumped up his fist to show his sign of confidence.

Lucy saw her son's face full of awe and wonder. _His face is practically glued to the window_ she thought. The celestial mage looked to her left and saw a verity of mufflers. 'Hmm maybe Blaze might like one…' She considered he might like the Black scarf with blue flames on the tips but changed her mind once she saw one with red flames. Paying the man 750 Jewel for the item which was really cheap.

Blaze turned around to see his mother smiling at him. He was curious to what she held behind her back. "Here sweetie I thought you might like this."

The celestial mage handed her son the muffler. He grinned from ear to ear and wrapped it around his neck the same way Natsu always set his muffler. Putting on his goofy smile he smiled to his mother and said "So how do I look mom?"

'He looks exactly like Natsu a spitting image except for the blond hair of course' The site almost want the mother to cry and give her son a big hug but she knew he would worry for her so she just gave him one of her heart warming smiles.

"You look like a handsome young man."

This made the young mage blush of embarrassment. "Thanks mom. But we should get going I cant wait to show Happy my new scarf." Blaze put his arms behind his head while walking ahead.

*_He looks so much like his dad its scary… In a good way though_

'I just hope Natsu doesn't pay to much attention to Blaze… Nastu may not act like it but he is pretty smart.' Lucy said to Lira.

*_Don't under estimate Blaze either the kid and his father are to similar. And he get's stronger everyday just trying to meet a man he already met. Or is right next to him… You have to tell him soon Lucy. If not he'll be training his whole life…_

'I know… Soon.

Blaze turned around and waved from afar to his mother so he can get her attention. Lucy looked at her son and smiled sadly and started to catch up to the little mage. Knowing one day her son would have to figure out soon who his father was. That he would have to leave her soon when he's all grown up she wanted to savor each moment she spent with him. But sadly father time would make time speed on by, her little baby was now a grown 8 year old boy. '_Time may fly by but I cherish each second that pass's _' Lucy smiled to herself.

* * *

**Hahaha jess Lira is a dragon and jess she is also human I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR HERRRR! Why is Lira getting these strange feelings? Will Lucy figure out that Blaze secretly training behind her back? What's up with Natsu's dreams? *SMACK the door of my room open's Mira Jane comes through and takes over my laptop. "WILL BLAZE FALL FOR LIRA? DOES THAT MEAN ANOTHER COUPLE I HAVE TO SET UP OOOO I CANT WAIT! BLXLI!" FIND OUT IN... CHAPTER 7 SPICY RAMEN! (XD)**


	7. Thinking about Her

**Lol this is the shortest chapter ever. I got so descrpitve that I over did it on the Natsu part. Now I know this Chapter was suposse to be called Spicy Ramen but thats the next chapter because this part of the story is kind of like how the boy meaning Natsu and Blaze are pretty much the same. I hope you like this chapter sorry it took me forever to update Im getting writers block XP. I promise to make the next chapter better this chapter is just breif clips. :P**

* * *

'_Oh shit I woke up late again…_' Natsu thought to himself stretching his arms and legs just waking up.

The salamander slowly got up, scratching his head. He let out a long yawn and looked around for the blue exceed and white haired mage. Getting out of bed was a large task for the young mage he never really did like getting up in the mornings. Walking towards the kitchen he found a note from Happy and Lisanna. _Hmm seems like they went on a head to the guild_. Natsu thought silently to himself.

Natsu cracked opened the refrigerator, peeking inside if he found anything to eat. _' Danm just leftovers…' _Natsu's lips formed into a pout. He checked all the cabinets in search of anything to eat. All available to him was hot sauce and cold turkey. The thought of anything cold made the salamander shudder. The pink headed mage then decided to go to the guild himself thinking that Mira might cook something up for him.

Heading towards the bathroom Natsu took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual attire. Grabbing his muffler wrapping it around his neck he smelled familiar scent. '_Vanilla… I guess Lucy's scent rubbed off on me last night when we were…' _He stopped midway in his thoughts. Natsu blushed crimson just thinking about the mage made his stomach flutter.

"Lucy…" Natsu had thought aloud he crossed his hand behind his back and leaned against the counter. Just by saying her name brought back so many memories of their adventures together.

Meeting her for the first time at Hargeon, saving her from her assailants and running off into the distance. Taking her to Fairy Tail for the first time, partnering up with her forming their team. Going to the Everlue Mansion for their first official job. Remembering when she got kidnapped by Phantom Lord Guild, he went on a wild rampage trying to find her. Watching her fall from the tower feeling his heart drop as she fell. Jumping and reaching out for her to catch her when she fell.

Sending off the cherry blossom trees down the canal. So she would be able to see them from her house when she was sick. Natsu sweat dropped as he remembered the master getting pissed off at him for digging it up. _But the smile she had on her face was worth it… _Natsu thought, going back to his memories. The day she said she had a date with that man she only meet for practically almost a day. But instead of leaving for her date she went with Happy and him on their mission. _I was so happy when she picked me… Why the hell did she leave me._ Natsu thought once more.

Snapping out of his thoughts he checked the clock on the wall and knew he had to leave to go to the Guild. Natsu walked towards the door to his little hut and shut it right behind him. Walking aimlessly to the guild his thought were still on Lucy.

When she had fought Angel from the Oracion Seis and he was stuck on a raft. Lucy reached out for him, she saved him from the raids and waterfall. When they were in Edolas when he heard she was to be executed making him even angrier than ever. Her holding him when he was pissed off. _I guess she always holds me back whenever I have the urge to kill someone. But her scent is so strong and her hold of me is so soft… I cant help but calm down. _Natsu blushed.

_But the smell of her tears when she cries…I never want to see that. For some reason something just snaps in me making me want to kill whoever caused her to cry. _Natsu flinched for a second speaking out loud. "Did _I _make her cry like that when she left?" Natsu shook his head trying to think of something other than Lucy but the only major thought that had popped up was when they held hands at Tenrou Island. A smile formed on Natsu's face.

Suddenly Natsu's face collided with a wooden door, realizing where he was he let out a long sigh. Rubbing the back of his head he blushed with embracement when he realized he was in front of Lucy's apartment. '_Why do I always find myself here when I think about something?'_

Kicking up his heels, the salamander ran towards the guild. He was late enough as it is.

_**(I'm having writers Block XD)**_

Blaze POV: 'Mom sure looks sad I wonder what's wrong?' The blond fire mage coolly put his hands in his pockets. Looking towards the sun, Making it high light his onyx eyes. This caught the eye of two young girls about the same age as him. Their eyes turning into hearts as they awed at the young man. This made Blaze blush since he could hear what they were saying. He didn't know why but his whole life he could hear people's conversations and had a great sense a smell.

"Wow that boy is so cute!" "He's going to be a lady killer when he grows up!" The girls whispered to each other.

*_Humph ! Some people have no control of themselves…_

'What are you talking about Lira?' Blaze mentally spoke to Lira.

*_Those girls they acted like fools in front of you!_

'Well you don't have to worry, I'm not going to kill any ladies any time soon.' Blaze said with a snicker.

Lira started to giggle but it soon lead on to a full blown laugh. Blaze couldn't hold it in either.

*_But still I don't like the way they looked at you. They melted like pudding just by looking at you._

'Do I hear a bit of jealousy in your voice?' Blaze teasing Lira

*_NO! WHAT WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF SINCE THERE'S NOTHING TO BE JEALOUS OVER!_

Blaze laughed once more ignoring Lira's Bickering. 'You crack me up Lira!'

Lira didn't speak, even though she was a celestial spirit and was only speaking through telepathy. She could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks.

Blaze noticed Lira's silence and spoke up once more.

'Do you think Mira might be able to cook spicy ramen for me cause I'm getting pretty hungry.'

*_Yea I guess she must have, Mira is a pretty great cook. But didn't you just eat breakfast?…_

Blaze was now the silent one. His thoughts kept on replaying this mornings battle. Slightly leaning with his hands behind his head walking slowly. All he could think about was Lira. A smile formed on Blazes lips when he remembered that he kicked her ass pretty badly this morning. It was just a few years ago when Lira had popped up in his life. Kinda like an angel just sent from above. Remembering the first time mom had summon Lira he was only 6. But still back then her beauty caught his eye. _I swore to protect my angel no matter what... _Blaze thought to himself and himself only.

Walking aimlessly he didn't notice he was already at the guild doors. Pulling them open everyone had greeted him a 'good morning'. _Natsu was right I know I'm going to love it here. _Blaze thought to himself as he ran up to a Blue cat and Mira the Bartender.

* * *

**Jess now the next chapter will be filled with Laughs, Bar Fights, and a little NaLu or BlxLi idk ;D check out the next chapter SPICY RAMEN Coming out tomorrow at 8:30 PM **


	8. Spicy Ramen

**Muahahaha my writers block has been lifted. Im so sorry for the late update but as I promised this chapter is longer then the last one. But its not perfect I dont think there were many errors with it. I think I repeated a line in here idk. But anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews I LOVE U ALL!**

* * *

Bursting through the guild doors. Blaze and his mother not to far behind him came in. "Hey everyone were back!~" Blaze sang. Getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

Saying his quick and brief hello's. Lucy watched as some blue blur flew across the room slamming into Blaze at full speed. The Blond Mage sweat dropped watching her son and the neko fall to the floor.

"Blaze!" Happy spoke with a fish in his mouth.

"Happy!" Blaze held the neko tightly. Blaze grew so fond of the blue exceed he couldn't help but love the cat.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the scene of the cat and her son. The blond remembered a moment like this when she was still in the guild 8 years ago. '_Natsu…'_ Lucy let out a sigh.

Making her way to the bar she sat in her usual seat as always. With Mira cleaning a cup silently watching the guild. "Thing's finally look like their starting to get back to normal.." Mira spoke to Lucy with a smile on her face.

Lucy gave a nod. To Lucy it still seems like nothing had ever changed, but to everyone else it the guild it was a blessing. Watching a white haired mage make her way across the guild she stood in front of Lucy with a hand extended out to her. "Can I talk to you?" spoke Lisanna.

"Sure no problem." Lucy accepted the invitation and walked away with the transformation mage.

"Aye! So blaze ready for the big party tonight! Its going to be great everyone is going to put on a show just for you and Lushy." Happy spoke with his 4th helping of fish that day, in his mouth.

"Really that's amazing!" Blaze told the Neko.

-_Growlll- _

Blaze exchanged looks with Happy. "Ha ha I guess my stomach wants some grub" Blaze chuckled lightly. Making his way towards the bar.

Asking the bartender for some really spicy food. Mira gave him a nod walking towards the kitchen door. Meanwhile Blaze and Happy were having a back to back conversation about the party tonight. The blond fire mage listened intently as the Neko spoke and pointed at random people.

"And Erza has re-quip magic. I think her magic is the prettiest. Gray also has pretty magic, he has ice-make magic." Happy explained his best to Blaze.

"Really? Wow" Blaze said in amazement.

"Aye…" Happy confirmed.

"You know back at Amber Island no one was allowed to use magic there. They banned magic because they always thought magic was destruction and only cause chaos. But mom always told me… '_To some magic is the meaning of life. Others think its something that only brings pure evil. But what both sides don't know is that magic is what brings Nakama all together…' _I still don't know what she means by it but one day I'll know for sure." Blaze clenched his fist in determination.

Happy stared at the young boy with wide eyes. Natsu told Lucy those same words long ago. Whenever Lucy and the rest of the team had ever given up in the most dire of situations. Natsu always was the one to _never_ give up. Happy slowly nodded to Blaze.

Quickly diverting his attention to the bowl of spicy ramen in front of him. Blaze forgot about the conversation with the neko and gobbled down his food. Mira and Happy both sweat drop at the scene as noodles flew in every direction.

*_You might want to save room for the celebration tonight I over heard Erza say that she especially ordered a lot of spicy food just for you. _Lira warned the glutton.

' _Are you kidding me no amount of food can fill me up! If I were to have an eating contest against the worlds biggest eater's I would win hands down!' _Blaze bragged.

At that moment someone slammed the guild doors open. Blaze could've sworn if the person who came slammed those doors any harder their hinges would come right off. Natsu walked in with a big grin on his face as he greeted the guild and made his way to the bar.

Blaze watched the man walk up to him, with a noodle hanging from his mouth. Natsu out stretched his hand and ruffled Blaze's hair.

"Good morning Blaze! Did you get good nights sleep?" Natsu greeted.

The young Blond just nodded to the salamander unable to utter out any words. With his mouth so full.

"Aye you better have cause tonight is going to be the greatest night ever your going to see everyone show off their magic power!" said the blue exceed.

"Yea but mine is the greatest of them all right happy?" Said a now cocky salamander.

"AYE SIR!" saluted happy.

"Oh yea! Mom told me you're a dragon slayer. She told me that you were super strong. And is it really true you were raised by a real life dragon?" Blaze spoke all pumped up.

Blaze's eyes sparkled marveling the salamander. Natsu scratched his cheek slightly from embarrassment that he had a fan. "Yea its true Igneel raised me when I was really young. He taught me Dragon slayer magic." Natsu confessed to the little one.

"Wow really can you show me Natsu?" Blaze inched forward.

"Nope. But tonight I'll be able to show you I promise." Natsu patted Blazes head.

Blaze pouted, he was really excited to see Natsu's Magic the most. "But…" Natsu said while holding his head down and dropping his hand to his side.

"Y-your mom t-told you about _me_?" Natsu spoke sadly yet a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Why wouldn't she? Your mom's closest Nakama here right? Mom loved going on adventures with you guys. Even if you guys dragged her into the most scary of situations she just loved being with you all." Blaze gave Natsu his goofy grin to cheer him up.

That comment made Natsu turn a bit red that Lucy had even mentioned him to her son. _'I thought she hated me for ignoring her all those years ago..' _he thought to himself.

Blaze saw a sad smile on Natsu's face he wanted to ask what was wrong but knew he might be pushing it if he did. Instead he focused his attention back to the bowl full of spicy ramen once more, that Mira was now refilling.

Chugging down his 2nd bowl. Natsu lifted his head to the smell and pointed to the bowl. "Hey what is that?" The now hungry salamander questioned.

"Oh its spicy ramen Mira made it for me want to try some?"

"Ha I don't try I just eat" Natsu asked Mira for two more bowls of spicy ramen. Mira's eyes widen as Blaze wiped his mouth using his sleeve and held out the empty bowl to her.

"Wow you two sure have a big appetite." Stepping into the kitchen to get more, she came back with three servings.

Everyone gathered around the two boys seeing them chug down the big helping of spicy ramen. It seemed like a contest but to the boys they were just eating. So far they counted 3 for Blaze and 1 for Natsu. Ordering more one after the other, Ramen was practically flying everywhere. Meanwhile the guild members started placing their bets on which one of the gluttons would pass out first for eating to much. So far from the looks of it Blaze was going to win. Already on his 7th bowl while Natsu was still eating his 5th.

The cheering for their favorite competitor soon came to a halt. When Erza made her way through the commotion. She grabbed both boys by the mufflers making them spit out their ramen. Everyone in the guild erupted into laughter as they both groaned sadly unable to finish of their Spicy Ramen.

* * *

**JESS! SPICY RAMEN ALL THE WAYYY! Alright next chapter where is Lisanna taking Lucy? Will Natsu show off his cool fire magic to Blaze? Will Lira speak more in the next chapter XD? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9 THE CELEBRATION! ** bTW: why does everyone picture Lisanna as the bad guy? Idk i've been reading some stories with Lisanna being kinda mean and bitchy. I actually think in my mind I think she's wickedly cool and a nice girl.. But whatever! I still like the stories you guys post thier all really great!


	9. Memorial

**I know this chap. is suppose to be the celebration but it took up sooo much writing space I hade to divide the chapter into 2! So this Chapter and the next are connected with each other. Here is the surprise that I promised everyone. But the next chap. has sooo much NaLu and BlLi (Blaze and Lira) The next Chap. will be updated once this one is done updatting so PLZ ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Lucy could hear her high heels clicking against the pavement, following Lisanna out of the guild and heading farther into town. There was an awkward silence between the two, it made the air feel thick making it hard for Lucy to breathe with all this tension. '_I wonder where she's taking me?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

Lisanna slowly kept walking towards their destination, taking quick glances back at Lucy to see if she was keeping up with her. Nearing the middle of town there stood the town's square. A large oak tree placed In the middle of the circle. '_Wow this tree had grown in the past few years.'_ Lucy was looking at the tree in awe. Just looking at it, made Lucy remember the time she was suppose to meet Natsu here. Thinking that Natsu had feelings for her and wanted to confess his love to her here. The truth really was to dig up a old photo album and use Virgo to do so. Lucy smiled at the silly old memory.

"This is where they hold the Sakura Festival you know?" Lisanna spoke interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"Wow. I never knew that. I never got to go to the Sakura Festival cause-"

"Your were sick…" Lisanna spoke once again, finishing Lucy's sentence.

Lisanna stopped walking and looked up to the tree with a sad smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Lucy questioned baffled that the white haired mage knew. She was still in Edolas at the time.

"Natsu…" The white haired mage looked at Lucy with sad eyes. But still wore a smile on her face.

Grabbing Lucy's hand, she pulled her near the south near end of the park. Lucy was still confused on where Lisanna was taking her exactly until the white haired mage pointed out there destination. "Were here…" The transformation mage spoke calmly.

Lucy's eyes widen at the sight. A small tree was planted in a small location were candles, hung on each branch. As if they were floating on mid air. Pink Sakura petals decorated the tree and the ground below it. Small slips of paper were hung with the candles. It looked like a wish making tree to Lucy.

Edging closer to the small tree, she saw pictures of what seemed to be Fairy Tail. That's until something clicked inside her.

"Is this…" Lucy couldn't utter out any words. She hitched a breath when she saw it was a picture of her in the center of the tree. With a certain pink headed salamander draping his arm around her shoulder.

A tear slowly made it way down Lucy's face as she looked at more of the pictures. Happy crying and Lucy comforting him. Wendy and Carla drinking hot coco with Lucy, smiles on each of their faces. Gray stripping off his clothes Lucy pointing a finger and yelling at him. Erza smiling, _yes smiling. _While eating a cheese cake as Lucy sat at the Bar telling her a story to her and Mira.

Each photo had a frame and signature, Lucy started to slowly sob as she looked at each picture each holding a memory of the past. The blond mage couldn't help but notice that Natsu was in almost all these pictures. But one picture most importantly caught her eye. It was of all of Team Natsu. Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and her. All of them huddled together in Lucy's apartment. Natsu had his arm still draped over Lucy's, a small blush shown on her face. Happy on top of Natsu's head eating a fish. Gray's shirt off, winking with a thumbs up. While Erza still had a serious face and somewhat the same armor she always wore.

Lucy picked up the picture slowly stroking it with her hand. Reminiscing the memory, it took them such a long time to get a group photo all together they never sat still. Lucy couldn't help but giggle softly. But that didn't help fight back all the tears that started to come down her face even more than before.

Looking up she saw on of the slips of paper flowing In the wind. The candle's threatening to blow out any second.

"May I?" Lucy looked up to Lisanna.

Lisanna nodded. Lucy plucked the slip from the tree carefully. On the front it had Natsu's Name, slowly opening the slip as she read it word for word. '_Dear Luce, Come back soon Fairy Tail miss's you… And I do to. -From, Your Partner' _

"He wrote more than that… Almost all of these slips are Natsu's." Lisanna spoke up starring off into the distance.

Lucy looked up to the transformation mage. "Did… Everyone do this for.. Me?" Lucy spoke doubtfully.

"Yea, we all missed you very much. We weren't so sure why you left or if you were even alive. So Natsu came up with the idea to make you a memorial." Lisanna smiled.

"Natsu…" Lucy put her hand to her chest scarred if she were still breathing.

"Natsu said you always wanted to see the Rainbow Sakura trees Blossom. He said '_This spot has the greatest view of them every year. Now she can enjoy watching them with us…' _Every year we all come here to pay our respects and then watch them turn colors at night.

Lisanna still speaking. " Soon after a couple years past we all went back to normal. Some of us forgot about the memorial and went back to doing our jobs but Natsu… He still comes here everyday early in the mornings. And he comes here when the moon is full and the stars are shinning their brightest to say goodnight." Lisanna finished speaking tears running down her face yet she kept that sad smile on her face.

Lucy stood facing Lisanna grabbing her shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. This made Lisanna burst out into tears. Making her embrace Lucy in a tight hug crying against her shoulder. The bond mage stroked her hair to calm her down a bit.

"H-h- he still l-loves you" Lisanna spoke hiccupping.

"Don't worry Lisanna… Natsu's crazy about you. He would never do that to you. And I don't…" Lucy cut herself off briefly. Before speaking up again unsure what she was saying was true. "Love him…"

Lisanna took a step back and looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy shoot her one of her most heart warming smiles and nodded her head. Even though the celestial mage knew what she said was false she had to tell Lisanna _something._

Lisanna smiled back at Lucy grabbing her hand once more. Dragging her back to the direction of the guild. "There's a room full of people waiting to see you at your welcome back party Lucy. You don't want to keep them waiting~" Lisanna sang.

Lucy ran back with the white headed mage at full speed to the guild. '_But… I still Love him…' _Lucy thought running back towards the guild. As the sun was setting casting a beautiful pink and orangey sky. Giving a Hope for the new found friendship.

* * *

**Jess another chap. bites the dust. The next chap will be updated at 9 at the same time as Princess and the Dragon! I guess out of all the chaps. I wrote this one would have to be my favorite I thought that it was really sweet that Natsu did that for Lucy. Even though she didnt die he made her a memorial never forgetting about her :..D ***_JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE PART WITH ME AND BLAZE!_ **Lira spoke**

**"**YEA!" Blaze Screaming

**OK OK NEXT CHAP. THE CELEBRATION**


	10. The Celebration

**FINALLY! Sorry guys for not uploading this any sooner I passed out last night. School took so much out of me! There's a little bit of Nalu in this and just a tiny bit of Blaze and Lira. were nearring the plot to this story. thanks so much for the reviews! **

* * *

"What do you mean were not able to go to Fairy Hills?" Spoke a really drunken mage Cana. Slamming her mug down on the table making the booze spill on the mahogany table.

"I told you there's no time left to be able to go. The celebration has to start and plus, flame head and his boy already saw the spicy food come in from the caterer." Gray pointed to the two.

Blaze and Natsu had the same expression on their face. Drooling over each and every item that was put on the table. The only thing holding them back was Erza. Giving them both death stares every time she turned their way. Making them both flinch in fear.

"Aw danm and I wanted to talk to Lucy about them…I wonder when she plans on telling them." Cana spoke taking another sip of her drink.

"I don't know… But knowing Lucy it'll have to be soon." Gray said sitting with the drunk.

~0~

The guild doors flew open, Lucy and Lisanna walked in smiling and giggling with each other. Natsu's head spun around when the smell of vanilla already wafted his nose. Watching both girls smile and laugh with each other. The young salamander couldn't take his eye's off Lucy. She looked his was and shot him a smile that could even surpass Mira's. His knees started to shake, hands starting to sweat uncontrollably. Trying his best to regain his composer. He completely forgot about the spicy food that was clearly passing right by him.

*_What's wrong with Natsu? _Lira questioned Blaze.

'I don't really know? He looks like he's constipated…' Blaze said scratching his head confusingly.

Lira busted into laughter. *_No you idiot he's Love Struck… _Lira explained through giggles.

Blaze suddenly lost interest in the food as well, he was blushing madly and pointed his two index fingers together. 'L-Love Struck?' Blaze thought to himself. The blond fire mage started to have flash's of Lira running through his mind. Soft black hair swaying on a windy day. The smell of Lilly's and Cherry blossoms running through the air. The beauty of her as a Dragon, the gentle yet elegant side of her. Plus, her beautiful eyes that would make any man fall to his knees and confess their undying love to her. Just thinking about her made him blush even more darker red then Erza's hair.

Blaze shook himself, coming back to reality. Suddenly, the smell of spice's over flowed. Making him pounce of the food at the table. Natsu turned around to hide his blush as Lucy and Lisanna made their way towards him. That made him notice that Blaze was already done with half the portion on the table. "Hey save some for me!" Natsu waved running towards the buffet table.

Erza was already to late she didn't reach them in time. With their bellies full they laid down on the now _empty_ table. The fire mages started to rubing their bellies like Buddha, as Blaze let out a giant belch. The re-quip mage was furious but noticed it was time to start the show. She had no time to punish them, but instead she motion Natsu that the time had come.

"Shit I have to go get ready for the show. They cant do it without the best Fair Tail mage." Natsu sat up pointing to himself, his voice full of confidence.

Blaze gave Natsu a thumbs up. "I cant wait to see your magic uncle Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and waddled his way over to the stage that was set up. Following Erza behind the curtain. Two chairs were placed in the center of the guild, facing the stage. Meaning that Lucy and Blaze had the best seats in the house. Lisannna waved off to Lucy and ran to stage. Lucy took her seat while Blaze was slowly making his way to his. A hush fell upon the guild while the lights dimmed. Stage light's shinned brightly illuminating the whole stage.

Blaze's eyes sparkled as the first guild member stepped onto the stage. Seeing Erza as the opening act, she would show off all of her re-quip magic. Armor after armor it was an endless cycle each outfit made her look so epic in the little boy's eyes. That was until she summoned about twenty swords at a time. All of them were aiming at herself Blaze was on the verge of closing his eyes and looking away scarred of seeing any blood shed. Once the swords flew her way a bright light appeared and they were all deflected. The Red haired mage bowed to her crowed, and Blaze clapped wildly. '_If this is the opening act,_

_I cant wait to see the rest of the guild's magic.' _Blaze thought to himself.

Act after act guild members were giving it their all to show off their magic to Lucy and Blaze especially. Lucy couldn't help but be amazed on how stronger her comrade's had become.

Blaze however was blown away after all the act's he had seen. Levy with her writing script magic, Wendy with her sky dragons magic making a tornado that literally almost blew him and his mom away. Gray's ice mixed with Juvia's water was a perfect blend but a bit to cold for Blaze's taste. All three Nekos Panther Lilly, Carla, and Happy all using their flying magic flew around the guild. Romeo and his wide variation of fire magic spells. Lisanna showing off her animal take over magic with her brother. Mira's was his favorite out of all the acts he had seen turning into the most terrifying demon ever. Mostly because she scarred the crap out of Lira.

*_That's not funny Blaze. _Lira whined.

'Oh come on you were scarred so bad when you saw Mira turn into a monster. Admit it.' Blaze teased Lira.

*_Shut it the final act is coming up. _Lira said giving a pout.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw Natsu step onto the stage. After 8 years of her disappearing she still didn't know how much stronger her old Nakama became. The thought of him burning down the whole guild crept into her mind. Quickly shaking it away when she already saw the first fire light up.

Natsu's hand had been lit up completely. A wave of heat washed over Lucy and Blaze. Lucy felt like she was melting under this much amount of flames. But Blaze had a totally different reaction. The flickering of the Flames reflected off his eyes. Those flames danced wildly, Blaze had finally meet his match. Another Fire mage but Natsu's flames were different from his so much power was held under wraps. All bottled up inside but waiting to come out. Blaze's eyes glistened as he watched Natsu make his second move.

The pink headed mage took one step forward, when the fire took over his whole body. Scales started to appear on his skin and the fire around him intensified. Suddenly a loud crash resounded through the guild when he had lighting surrounded him as well. Lucy couldn't believe it he mastered Laxus's Lighting magic mixed with his very own. But those scales that appeared on his body made him appear as a real dragon. '_Has he really gotten this strong after 8 years?'_ Lucy thought.

The salamander threw back his head giving out a mighty roar. Lucy had to cover her ears, his roar echoed through her whole body making a shiver go up her spine. Turning her attention to Blaze, he wasn't covering his ears more like he was just in complete awe. His mouth wide open and his eyes couldn't get any bigger than they already were.

*_So this is the power of the mighty Fire Dragon Slayer?_ Lira spoke to Lucy.

Lira was at an uneasy something was bothering her. She felt as if she needed to do something, go somewhere. Something was pulling her along like destiny had already made its decision and set it in stone. The Dragon had shivers going around her body.

'I didn't think he would get so strong, yet even now he's still not giving his all.' Lucy responded back to Lira with fear in her voice. Breaking Lira's thoughts and making her come back to the real world.

The fire around Natsu had slowly started to die out. '_If I go anymore I might burn down the whole place'_ Natsu thought as he started to decrease his power more and more. Finally the fire was put out. Exhaling he started to regain his composer, Blaze stood up from his chair and clapped. The whole guild surrounded the stage and they all bowed low making Blaze go ballistic. Lucy followed her son and started cheering for their wonderful performance.

~0~

The whole guild threw up their pints in the air and cheered on their job well done. Music was booming through the whole guild as people made their ways to the dance floor. While others were making their way to the karaoke. Though many people had to 'boo' Gajeel off the stage once he started to sing again. Blaze was having the time of his life when he was dancing on table tops doing the Plue dance. Jiggling his butt everywhere making everyone laugh at the jokester.

Lucy sat in her usual bar seat and watch her son dance like a complete idiot. '_Just like his father…'_ she thought to herself with a smile forming on her lips. Getting off her chair she started to walk around the guild looking for a place where she could get some peace and quiet for a change. The celestial mage found a random stair case and decided to follow it. Climbing up the stairs she meet a giant steel door, getting a hold of the handle and pushed it open.

Swinging the door open she stepped outside to what seemed to her to be the guild roof top. Or maybe even a balcony perhaps? Closing the door behind her she could only hear the loud beats of the music down below. Walking up to a metal railing she stroked her hand against it feeling the cold metal brisk along her hand. A cool breeze made her sigh in relief that she was able to have some time to herself.

"Nice night isn't it?" A familiar voice spoke. Making Lucy almost jump out of her skin.

Turning around to only see the pink headed fire mage.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu started to laugh and Lucy only pouted. Walking closer to her he draped an arm over her shoulder making her turn slightly pink.

"So how did you like tonight's performance? Wasn't I great!" Natsu smiled his goofy grin.

Lucy only nodded and started to look at the beautiful scenery below. Leaning against the railing and seeing the lights from the houses start to glow all over town. Natsu saw Lucy's eyes start to twinkle like the star's themselves, making his heart skip a beat.

"I saw the memorial you made me… It's really beautiful." Lucy complemented.

Natsu quickly turned away hiding his scarlet colored blush. "Y-You saw that? I-it was n-n-nothing really just a project to get my mind off of things you know. N-nothing special." Natsu stuttered so much he sounded as if he was going to have a heart attack.

Lucy looked his way, she started to smile. Without thinking she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But it meant the whole world to me… Thanks Natsu." Twirling around in her heels leaving with the click of the door.

Natsu touched his cheek to where Lucy had given him a kiss. It felt so warm there, still feeling her soft lips there. The smell of vanilla gone to his nose again intoxicating him. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment savoring each second the scent was still there.?

* * *

**WILL LUCY ADMIT HER FEELING'S TO NATSU? WILL THERE BE MORE BLAZE AND LIRA IN THE NEXT CHAP. WHATS WRONG WITH LIRA O.O? FIND OUT IN! Chapter 11- Curtis**


	11. Curtis

**I tried my very best to impress you all on this new chap. I really hope you like it. But I have some sad news I wont be updating tomorrow's chap. Cause I got really sick again. :P My stupid friends coughed all over me on purpose and in the end I got strep throat thanks GUYS I LOVE UUU -.- No but seriously I love my friends thier like my family :D But not when they give me a terrible sickness. That my throat hurts so much I cant even see straight. Well I hope you all Love this chap. Ill work super hard to make it up to you on the 11th when I update again! Vampire Penguin 19 thanks for all of the advice and I promise to improve my skills even more your like my sensi**

***Bows down to my Sensi **

**Thank you all who read this story your review's make me want to keep on writing and writing till my computer breaks XD!**

* * *

"Mom I think I'm old enough to handle a mission on my own." Blaze pouted to his mother with his arms crossed. Everyone in the guild turned their attention to the mother and son's argument.

It's been so far three months since Lucy's return. Things were finally getting back to normal since the old member had come back. Blaze had turn finally turn 9 two weeks ago, meaning he was eligible to go on his own mission without an escort.

"No means no Blaze. You can be seriously injured or WORSE!" Lucy retorted.

Blaze puffed his cheeks. He was seriously cross with his mother at that point. Having an escort or someone helping him on a quest was something he didn't want. He wanted to prove that he was strong enough on his own. However, his mother always said other wise.

"I'll never get to meet dad if you keep holding me back!" Blaze hissed.

Lucy took a step back, never had her own son screamed back at her. On the other hand, let alone talk back to her. Blaze took notice of what he had done. Guilt took over him and he lowed his head slightly.

"Fine…"

Blaze's eyes became wide from her response. Did she really give him the 'ok' to go?

"You can go," Lucy spoke again.

Being so excited he ran out to his mother with arms extended. "On one condition…" Lucy continued.

Blaze froze suddenly in midair. '_Of course there's always a 'but.' _He thought to himself irritated.

"What?" He groaned.

"You have to take Lira with you." Lucy held up the golden key, extending her hand.

"Oh come on! Lira, she's gotten so stuck up when she came back. Why her? Why not Uncle Leo?" Blaze questioned a vain popping out of his forehead.

"First of all, Uncle Leo might be too distracted with all the dates he's been getting. Second, Lira's contact states she's available _any_ time." Lucy forced opened Blaze's hand and handed over the dragon's key.

Blaze eyed the key for a while before looping it on his keychain for safekeeping.

"Sweetheart, please be nice to Lira. I know it's been awhile since you've seen her. But she's been having a tough time lately…" Lucy grasped her son's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Blaze rolled his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. Lucy let out a sigh pulling him into her arms. Hugging him tightly against her chest, as he turned slightly pink. "Mom you're embarrassing me." As Blaze looked around the guild to see everyone grinning at the sight.

"Just be careful, ok?" Lucy said breaking the hug.

Blaze nodded, running up to the guild's board trying to find a suitable job for him.

'_I can't believe it's already been three months… Time flies so quickly.' _Lucy thought, watching her son scan the bulletin board.

Just three months ago, they threw that giant celebration for Lucy's return. A couple days after Natsu had to leave on an S-Class Quest with the Team. Lisanna included, she wanted to spend more time with the fire mage.

After, Team Natsu headed out Blaze's smile started to slowly disappear. Especially after Lira was called out by the spirit King. One day in the spirit world, meant three months here in the human world.

Blaze had become more serious, he hasn't smile since. Lucy tried everything to cheer him up but nothing worked. The young blond fire mage would just roll his eyes at her. Her small boy had suddenly grown.

Blaze's hair had gotten longer, insisting that Cancer not cut it. Therefore, he could appear more like Natsu. Lucy had no idea that the pink-headed fire mage had this type affect of her son. The celestial mage even had to force him to take off his muffler she had bought him. Just so, she could clean it!

Lucy let out a sigh once more. A smile quickly making its way to her face. '_Even though he's a pain in the ass. He's Natsu's son after all and you can't stay mad at either one of them.' _Lucy thought to herself.

The bond headed fire mage was scanning the large variety of jobs posted. Paper's were posted everywhere. Some jobs asked for escorts, or other wise known as body gauds. Other's were more simple like bringing or finding an item and giving it to the owner or giving it to the person who requested it. But what Blaze wanted was a much more difficult task, or more exciting than any of those other jobs. That's when he finally found a job to his liking.

Running over to Mira to confirm and agree to the job. He walked up to the white haired beauty and handed it over. Her eyes widen as she read the paper that was given to her. "Are you sure you want to take this one Blaze? It's a very difficult task and it'll require you to be gone for a couple days."

With a lot of enthusiasm, Blaze nodded his head. Mira turned her head to Lucy's direction. Lucy gave Mira a slow nod 'yes'. Mira took out the giant Fairy Tail log. That keeps track of every job that was confirmed. Writing down Blaze's name and the job title. She handed back the paper. "Good Luck."

"Thanks Mira-san" Blaze waved to the bartender as he started to make his way to the guild doors. Sun shinning down on his face once, he opened them wide. With just one-step, he was off.

Lucy watched her son run off into the distance. Tears threatened to fall down her face. Nevertheless, she held them back, knowing this day would have come eventually.

~0~

As the train's whistle blew, the conductor started to yell that the train would depart soon from Magnolia and off to Evermore City. The blond fire mage stood facing the train, his backpack secure on his back. Blazes face had gone pale; the thought of the train even moving made him sick to his stomach.

With a shaky step, he boarded the train. Looking around to where as he could find a good seat away from to many people. Taking the seats all the way in the back, he sat down. Placing his pack next to him.

"**Five minutes until departure.**" Echoed the announcement.

Blaze started to shiver uncontrollably. '_I sure wish Wendy was here, she would've cast a Troia spell by now making me immune to this motion sickness…' _The blond thought doubtfully.

Trying to turn his thought's to something else other than his sickness he pulled out his keychain that was attached to his belt. Grasping onto the golden key. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar key. "Why did you leave us?" Blaze questioned the dragon's

key.

The key was motionless, it had no response. "Fine don't speak…" Blaze spat at the key. Giving it a look of disgust. Full of anger, he shoved the key chain into his pocket, and looked out the window-seeing people bustle around the train station.

'_I know you can hear me Lira…' _Blaze thought mentally trying to communicate to the dragon.

The train started, inching forward moving faster and faster. As it got farther away from the station. Blaze instantly became green, running towards the bathroom knowing he had to endure this pain for more hours yet to come.

~0~

"Do you think he's the one? The one with our angel?" Asked a deep gruff voice. Cloaked in black he watched Blaze run into the bathroom.

"I'm positive… He's the one. Dragneel's son & that Heartfilla girl." Responded a swarthier voice. With a Blue, coat covering his whole body.

"But what if were wrong Curtis…What happens if the egg doesn't hatch? What happens if the angel reme-"

"Just trust me…" Said Curtis cutting off his friend. "Our angel will remember and when she does its good bye to Mommy and Daddy Dragneel." Curtis continued with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**THE PLOT IS MOVING HURRAY! **

** Nkauj ntxoo xyooj: Arigato for the review! And I totally agree people take advantage of Lisanna she's to cute to be evil I MEAN LOOK AT THOSE ROUND BLUE EYES U CANT HATE THAT! And the family is soon but I cant say when you just have to keep on reading ;D**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: You crack me up! Seriously your review is hilairous!**

**Everyone else I LOVE U ALL FOR THESE REVIEWS I FINALLY REACHED 30 AND ABOVE MY GOAL IS 40 333 THANKS SO MUCH!**


	12. Evermore City

**IM SOOOOO** **SORRY! i got really sick and it was hard for me to even work or think straight to continue the story but Now im back in action and ready to update everday like I normally do! I hope you guys like this chap. This should help you guys understand somewhat whats going on with the EVIL Curtis and No offense Curt (friend at school) I love you and your a great friend. But you got me really sick last week so your now the evil villian to my story :p ENJOY**

* * *

A very pale and groggy blond stepped off the train and made his way to a near by bench. Sitting himself down he started to relax and regain his composer. '_Danm, couldn't that train ride could've been any longer' _Thinking sarcastically in his head. Letting out a sigh, he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his front pocket. Unfolding it to read the once fine print.

_** HELP WANTED **_

_** Ruthless Bandits terrorizing **_

_** Evermore City! Please help **_

_** Location: Evermore city (outskirts of town)**_

_** Client: Curtis Jest (Cities Mayor)**_

_** Reward:?**_

'_Blaze what did you get yourself into, there isn't even a award written…' _The young man scolded to himself. But of course it would be natural for Blaze to go head first into things. His eyes narrowed when his thoughts traveled to a different matter. "Listen Lira I know your not going to talk to me but at least can we try working as a team on this one?" Blaze spoke aloud. Waiting for a answer would be useless because he knew every answer could just be complete silence.

Lifting himself up from the bench. He flung his back pack over his shoulder and began to walk. A breeze blew as he began to near the exit of the train station and enter into the town. Large building's towering above him, billboards and city signs glowed brightly illuminating the whole city itself.

Blaze's face was in complete awe, never had he seen a place like this. Only seeing places like these in pictures that Blaze saw in magazines. He had only seen Magnolia and Ember Island, but this was like a whole new world to him. '_If this is what one part of the world looks like… I want to see it all.' _Blaze thought to himself.

Wandering around for about what seemed about an hour. He knew he had to get back to business, and once the job is done he would do his sight seeing. Walking to what seemed to be a news paper stand he asked the owner for a map of the town. Blaze found a route, that would lead him straight to the mayor's office.

A large smile formed on his lips, as he handed back the map to the owner. "Arigato" he said with a small bow. He then started to walk off into the direction of the mayors office. Arms crossed behind his head, his thoughts muddled his brain once more. Trying to shake it off, it work to no effect. Thoughts swelled up in his mind, images flashed and swirled. Past, Present, and even Future events. Clutching his head he yelled out in pain. '_Why the hell is this happing to me __**now!**__' _He thought.

And just as it came it went. Blaze held his head and tried to steady himself against a wall. '_This has been going on for a month now… I thought it would just fade away.'_ Staggering he regained his composer and trudged forward. Thinking again to himself once more, every attack was the same. Images would just flash in his mind, of his mom and him playing in the large grassy plains of Amber island. Then of Lira's key falling from the sky like some sort of meteor, after all those images left his mind. The last was the most heart breaking, but he knew it would never happen. He wouldn't allow it he promised himself nothing bad would happen to her. In his hopes that the last image in his mind would never come true…

Walking forward, he moved through a small cramped alley. A small breeze gusted up old news papers, making his coat sway. The breeze was calming him down from his recent attack, hoping there wouldn't be another. Looking straight forward he saw a rather small building, it looked abandoned to him. But there was still life within the building once he saw the windows to the space lit up.

A large man stood at the entrance, wearing a black coat. Blaze eyed the man suspiciously, eyes narrow he spoke. "Where can I find the mayor of this town… The directions said his office would be here. Maybe I have the wrong adres-"

"No… Your in the right place kid. His office is inside." The man hissed.

Blaze nodded walking, for some reason he didn't like the scent of this man. Not that he smelled bad of course but he just seemed suspicious. Opening the door, Blaze found himself in what looked like a old court room. Making his way through the rows of seats, he saw a young man sit behind the stands.

"Well it looks like you came just in time my dear lad. The name is Curtis Lee Jest and I am Evermore 's town mayor." The mayor spoke up.

Blaze bowed, "Hello, I am Blaze Heartfilla. I heard you had a little problem with your city."

"Why yes. It seems there have been some bandits terrorizing my dear city…" The mayor spoke sadly with his head held low.

"It says in the job description that their hide out is in the outskirts of town, isn't that right?" Blaze questioned.

"Yes." The mayor said with a sigh.

Blaze moved closer to the stands. Now looking closer the mayor seemed pretty young to be in control of this city. But blaze shrugged it off, today he meant business.

"So the reward… there isn't one written here." Blaze spoke reaching into his pocket, dragging out the badly crumpled piece of paper.

"Well that I want to keep a surprise… You will only receive it if you bring those criminals to justice." The mayor spoke with a pointed finger.

"Consider it done." Blaze turned around leaving the court room.

With a click of the door he was gone. Leaving the mayor alone with only one light now shinning on him. Crossing his hands together the mayor chuckled darkly. "The plan is now in movement…"

The cloaked man from the entrance entered the court room. "Hey Curtis the kid really fell for it… But do you think he could really beat our men?"

"Of course he will, he has the Angel with him." Curtis answered.

"I don't get what your getting at Curtis… What does beating a couple of goons have anything to do with your plans?" The man retorted.

"If we want the powers of the Angel, we must test the bond between spirit and celestial wizard." Curtis hissed back.

"But isn't Lucy the **real** holder of the Angel? Why not test her streng-"

"Fool! The Angel and that young man have a stronger bond than the Heartfilla girl will ever have…" Curtis slammed his desk.

"Tell me one thing though… Don't you think Dragneel will get involved with this?"

"I could careless if the great salamander is involved once we get the Angels magic energy… Even Macarov will bow to me." Curtis laughed.

"How long will the egg have to hatch?" The man spoke once more.

"That is up to the Angel and it's holder." Curtis said quickly.

"And the mayor?" The man moved forward.

"Dispose of him. I have no use for the likes of him…" Curtis laughed evilly.

The man bowed to his master, making his way to the back door of the court room. A clock ticked away the seconds. Muffled screams poured out of the room and into the court room. Curtis licked his lips, his eyes filled with lust.

"The screams of Death… How I love it's sweet symphony"

* * *

**NO ! May he rest in peace... What will become of our dear Lira? What the hell is this egg? Will Blaze be alright in his first ever mission? Or will Natsu and Lucy but in? Find out in Chapter 13: Tigress**


	13. Seeing You Again

**This is by far the longest chap. I have ever done 0.0 Well I did it cause I love you guys SO MUCH! And thanks soooo much for the reviews! 44 reviews in total this weeks goal is 50 XD **

**I know this chaps. title was suspose to be Tigress but I went over board and found my self writing then I needed 2 so PLz Enjoy this Chap. **

**Seeing You Again!**

* * *

_The Salmon haired fire mage ran. Lucy she was calling for him, but not just calling but screams of pain and anguish. It wasn't just her another girl was screaming to but he didn't know who it was. But all he knew he just had to save them both. A yellow haired teen was running with him as well in the same direction, with something on his shoulders it looked like a white and black creature. Happy flew above them both. _

_It was a battle field, a few of his Nakama lied there on the floor defeated. The sight just made Natsu want to kill who had ever started this, whoever caused Lucy to scream that way. _

_Suddenly it changed, the blond haired teen was crying. Who was he? Why is he crying? Happy, Lucy, and that strange creature that was on his shoulders. All of them sobbed with him, but to Natu's surprise his face was wet with his own salty tears as well. Something was limp in the blond teens arms, he let out a cry. One that signified lost, sadness what was he holding? _

_It blurred out of focus, he stood in a meadow. Large grassy hills overlapped one another. Two small figures ran down the hills, playing with the blue cat Happy. They looked like small children chasing the winged cat. A very warm hand brushed against his own. He felt happy here, safe but something was missing from this beautiful moment. Turning around to see the face that the hand belonged to the sun glowed more brightly. And it all disappeared._

~0~

Vision was coming into focus as Natsu opened his eyes slowly. Only to see Happy and Lisanna wake him up. They were in Magnolia's train station, Erza had to knock out Natsu so he wouldn't get motion sickness again.

Natsu held his head. "Just a… Dream" He spoke softly to himself.

"Aye Natsu you ok?" The Neko spoke with concern for his friend.

"Yea you've been knocked out for more than 8 hours" The blue eyed beauty informed.

"Hmm…" Natsu responded dully. Getting up only to see many people crowded around him watching him get up from the floor. Natsu glared as they all made a scene, making the people standing by scatter and continue on with their day.

With his hands in his pockets he walked aimlessly out of the train station and onto the streets. Lisanna and Happy watched the dragon slayer leave knowing he would be heading for the guild.

"Aye I cant wait to see Blaze and Lushy!" Happy spoke flying above Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widen, without a word he ran. The transformation mage stood there dumbfounded and so did the exceed. "Did I say something Bad?" Happy spoke sadly.

~0~

The pink haired fire mage ran to the towns square. A old lady watched the pink blur and waved "Hey Natsu you back from a mission? Why don't you ever settle down?" She yelled.

"What fun is a guy that just sits around all day?" Natsu retorted.

Still running off into the towns square he met face to face with the towns massive tree. Smiling up to the big tree he started to walk over to the south end of the park. There he saw _her_ tree, the pink Sakura tree he planted for her. All of her things were still in the same place, the pictures, the wishing slips that hung by on the tree. But the candles all blew out, his smile faltered a bit. Bending down he lit each and every candle.

"Hey Luce, I'm back from another mission. I know your back and talking to this tree is silly… But it's the only thing that's kept me going all these years." Natsu spoke still lighting all the candles.

Each candle stood for everyday day that they spent together. Every day had its amazing moments.

~0~

Sigh, never in her life had Lucy Heartfilla been so bored. Tapping her finger nails rhythmically against the bar counter. She stared at her drink as, watching the ice cubes slowly degrade themselves into water. With her son gone she had no one to take care of or keep her occupied. Let alone the very loud and destructive Natsu. Without those two she would always be this way. Their goofy grins always brightened her day.

As Lucy watched her drink, the white haired beauty Mira Jane watched her. Cleaning a glass cup with a old rag Mira noticed Lucy had been bored. She suggested taking a mission more than several times but she turned each and every one down. Lucy would usually go on quests with Blaze to pay off for rent. The transformation mage never saw her this down before.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I had to light up your tree." Mira snapped her fingers, forgetting the small Sakura tree.

"Um… don't worry Mira. But you don't have to do that anymore I'm back aren't I?" Lucy said putting her attention to the white haired mage.

"Yea, but I still promised Natsu…"

"Alright I'll go for you. I don't have anything better to do." Lucy offered, with a huff.

"Really? Thanks Lucy! Takes these matches to light up the candles." Mira spoke, gladly handing the matches over to Lucy.

The celestial user, grabbed the matches and made her way to the guild doors. Walking out of the guild and into the sunset she made her way through the bustling Magnolia market shop. Reaching the giant tree she knew so well, she turned south in the direction of her Sakura tree.

The tree was still a plush pink, with spring coming and the festival just a few day's away. But the mage stopped in her tracks and begun to shake as she saw a familiar salmon haired dragon slayer light the candles himself. Using his right index finger the flame lit each and every candle.

" I guess you made my greatest wish come true… Huh Luce?" Natsu spoke to himself, or rather the tree to be exact.

Lucy watched the dragon slayer from behind. Trying to hold her breath so she wouldn't be caught. Yet she hasn't seen the mage in three months, her mind was telling her to just run up and tackle him into a hug. But not yet, the moment was to special for her to ruin.

"I came here everyday and wished for the same thing every time… For Lucy." Natsu said standing up slowly stretching upwards.

The tree was completely lit, people passed by watching it in awe as the candle flames danced wildly. Illuminating the tree, a shadow had cast behind it while petals started to fall once more. Being carried off by the gentle breeze. Natsu smiled sweetly to the tree, his attention then turned to were the petals were being carried off to.

Moving with the wind the pink petals landed against Lucy's boots. Natsu's eyes followed the petals his eyes widen as he scanned the women standing before him. Following to her boots to her curvy waist, meeting with her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy hitched a breath, '_Danm it! I got caught'_ she thought. But her thoughts were quickly clouded. Her vision became blurry, but why? Something wet slid down to her cheek. Using her hand she caught the liquid, it was a tear. Why was she crying?

The blond looked up from the tear and saw Natsu. His eyes were still wide, his mouth slightly open. He had said something but it was to low to hear. But he just repeated the same word over and over. "L-luce…" Repeating her name over and over.

More tears came out of Lucy's eyes but once she heard him say her name. The tears turned into her sobbing. "N-natsu you idiot… are you just going to stand there or are you going t-"

Before she could say more, Natsu embraced her in a tight hug. Lucy yelped, but shortly after she could help but hug back. Lucy felt his muscles tense up.

Natsu was holding on for dear life. On his trip, he couldn't help but worry about her. The whole time he was there he couldn't stop moving, pacing back and forth at night. Wondering if the blond would be there when he came back. The dragon slayer just wanted to come home and embrace her like he was doing now.

"N-natsu your kind of crushing me." Lucy spoke gasping for air.

"I- I thought you left again…" Natsu confessed releasing his grip slightly but still holding her against his chest. Burying his head at the nape of her neck he inhaled her scent slowly. He felt her slightly shiver at the action but he kept breathing her in.

"I would never leave you again Natsu… I promise." Lucy spoke softly next to his hear. Slowly stoking his pink hair between her fingers.

The dragon slayer started to relax, breaking the embrace they were in. He met his dark onyx eyes with her brown ones. Using his thumbs to brush away the tears that streamed down her face.

Lucy had felt so lonely ever since Blaze left. No, when they both had left her. Blaze was so much like his father that she held on to her son so tightly never letting him go. It was as if Natsu had never left her. He was always there with her.

Lucy grabbed onto his hand that was pressed against her cheek. Heat rose to her face as she started to blush lightly. His eyes were locked with hers. Natsu's eyes were filled with passion, want, yearning for something that he knew he could never have. Lucy's eyes became sad at this she knew he was Lisanna's and she knew the love he had for her.

The smile she held on her face had faded into a frown. The celestial mages gaze dropped to the floor. Natsu picked her right back up again lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

Lucy took a step back but faked a smile to not worry the dragon slayer. Walking away from the tree and Natsu, she walked away slowly hearing her boots click against the pavement. Not hearing any foot steps behind her she twirled around.

"You coming or what?" Lucy said with a giggle, extending her hand out to her fellow mage.

Natsu let out a light chuckle and took the invitation. Walking back to the guild hand in hand with the girl that he held so dearly to his heart.

~0~

Another body dropped to the floor unconscious. But the job wasn't done more thugs came trying to get at least a hit on the fast moving blond haired mage. Goon after goon they started to pile on the floor but the job wasn't easy the mage knew if he went any further he would no longer have any more strength. His hand clenched, from which a bright fire started to rage. He punched one of the goons right in the face making his slam into the wall. Leaving a giant crater behind him. Some men cowered but kept attacking the fire mage.

'_Danm it! I'm running out of magic energy… Lira now would be a good time for help please!' _Blaze spoke mentally pleading for the celestial spirit's help.

"Gate of the Guardian Protector Lira!" Blaze shouted as he swished the golden key through the air.

Silver smoke fell over the battle field. A dark figure stood there, one hand on her waist while the other was at her sword. As the smoke started to disappear, he saw her clearly she had changed. Her Kimono was pitch black with red, she had grown somewhat and her hair was longer then before now knee length. Those bright purple eyes, were now dark and narrowed towards the enemy.

"Now which one of you hurt my master?" Lira spoke eyeing the men.

The perverted goons swooned over the young girl. Lira scoffed, and closed her eyes, Hearing them misjudging her.

"Aww what is a cute little girl like you going to do to big guys like us?"

"Calling on your girlfriend is useless boy were still going to beat you…" They started to banter laughing at Lira.

Lira slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were now dark red. With her hand at her blade she was a blur. Men stopped their laughter and comments it was dead silence. Bodies fell to the floor with giant thuds. Lira closed her eyes once more and walked over to where Blaze was standing. Opening her eyes again they changed back to their brilliant purple.

"Satisfied master?" Lira questioned.

Blaze had his mouth gaped open. She took them out in a matter of seconds he didn't even see her move. With that kind of speed she could put Jet to shame!

"Y-yea but you don't have to call me master L-lira" Blaze stuttered slightly he couldn't look at her straightly. The feelings he felt for her years ago started to flood back but so did anger.

"If that is all then I shall take my le-" Lira was cut off.

Blaze took her hand in his. Clutching it tightly, she tried to struggle free. Her efforts were fruitless she knew once he held onto something he would never let it go.

"Why did you leave?" Blaze's voice was dark and dangerous. His head low to mask his eyes.

"Sorry Master that's classifi-"

"**CUT IT WITH THE MASTER CRAP WHY DID YOU LEAVE!**" Blaze shouted dangerously.

Lira turned around, she was going to glare at him. But he had a glare of his own he looked ready to kill. There was a fire in his eyes that showed he was going to get his way either way she liked it or not.

The Dragon sighed, knowing she would be getting no where if she didn't tell him.

"I-I had to talk to the Spirit king." Lira spoke up telling her story.

"I've been having these images of… Of terrible events. I suspected it was nothing but that was until I saw an image I didn't want to see at all…' She continued.

Releasing his grip he titled his head slightly in confusion. Never had he seen Lira flustered or even scared. She started to tremble.

"Once I saw this I had to talk to the king. He told me that it might be the answer to my past." Lira said with a shaky breath.

"Past?" Blaze questioned.

"Yes, you see I have no recollection of anything of my past. I know I'm not a celestial spirit. I'm more than that Dragons use to roam this land years ago until they disappeared… The king told me he had made a bargain with a Dragon to keep me safe. The spirit king told me that the dragon said this '_ Her role in this life is to protect. She is the Guardian Angel.' _The Spirit king held me for years as a 'spirit'." Lira explained.

"So your not a spirit?" Blaze questioned.

"Technically yes, and no. I still have the same rules as all the other zodiac but other than that I grow like a regular human being… I still have more investigating to do. There's still a lot about myself I don't know… I'm sor-" Lira stopped.

Blaze embraced her tightly. "No I'm sorry. I accused you and got mad at you over nothing…"

Lira smiled as she hugged him back.

"Just don't ever leave me like that again… ok?" Blaze gripped tighter.

Air escaped from Lira's mouth as he began to squeeze tighter. Heat rose to her cheeks as she started to blush.

*_How I missed you Blaze…_

'_I missed you to weirdo_

* * *

**Blaze and his father are exacttly the same the smile, the nick names! Well next chap. Tigress! What is up with these flash backs for Blaze? What did Lira see? Does Natsu's dream mean anything? What is that white and Black thing that Natsu saw in his dream? Who is Tigress? Who is Lira? Lira's not a SPIRIT! Find out Next time! :D**


	14. Tigress

**So sorry for not updating as soon as i possibly could i had to undergo in some major surgery but no worries IM BACK IN ACTION! And i did this chap. extra long cause of course i Love you guys sooooooo much! Plz review good or bad. I understand if you guys are kinda mad cause i didnt update so quickly like before but get ready CAUSE IM ALL FIRED UP! :D EXPECT FOR TOMORROWS CHAP CAUSE IM BACK BABY!**

* * *

"_Sir, the mission was a success the Angel and Young man with her successfully beat our men."_ A radio transition spoke with a static back ground.

Curtis's face lit up with a evil smile. As he sat at the desk of the old court room with his hands neatly folded in front of him. Clicking the button to transmit another message he spoke. "And how much power did the Angel harness?"

All he heard was static for a few minutes or so until he finally got a reply.

"_She took down 12 of our men, sir. Just with one fell swoop, not even drawing her blade." _

Curtis chuckled darkly. "Very good… That is all." Curtis sent back, turning off the radio making the static cease.

Smirking, Curtis twirled around in his chair to only face a glass case. Inside holding a large oval shaped egg. A knock came from the door making Curtis turn his slightly. "Come in…"

With a small creak entered his loyal servant helping him with his diabolical plans, Len.

"Sir, sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But the Angel and the boy are on there way here." Len informed his master.

"Excellent, just one more test to go." Curtis laughed lightly.

"If you don't mind my asking but what does this giant egg have to do with anything your planning sir?" Len titled his head slightly in confusion.

Curtis sighed knowing that Len would have more questions. "You see Len, this egg has been frozen in time for _many_ years. Dragon slayer after Dragon slayer found the egg countless of time's. But it never hatched…" Curtis took a breath to explain more of the mysterious egg.

"They say that only the _Angel_ and the person it has the most strongest bond too will it then hatch. This will just prove that _she _is the Angel and _he _is her Master." Finished the dark man staring at his servant.

Len nodded understanding somewhat the roll the egg has to play with his master's plan's. As a lively knock came from the doors from outside the court room.

"**Hey!~**" A voice sang on the other side of the door.

"Len will you please open the door for our guests?" The evil man spoke with annoyance in his voice as the blonde boy kept knocking at the door.

Len bowed as he made his way through the court room to open the door. Opening the door slightly the male blonde lost all of his patience slamming it open. Squishing the poor defenseless Len behind it. Strutting in with his partner Lira by his side, she sweat drop at Blaze's actions as they dragged their captives behind them.

Curtis smiled at the sight of the black haired beauty. With a giddy unusual different tone than his regular swarthier one, he greeted Blaze back. "Ah Thank you for bringing these men into justice. As expected from a Fairy Tail member!" Curtis congratulated Blaze for a job well done.

Blaze sweat drop, scratching his head from embracement. "Nah it wasn't that big of a deal. But one things for sure Fairy Tail is #1 for a reason!" Blaze laughed.

"Well us at Evermore City are in your debt Mr. Heartfilla! And…" Curtis pointed to Lira.

"Oh Lira Amaya! Pleasure to meet you ." Lira bowed in respect for her elder.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Amaya." Curtis bowed back to the Dragon.

Blaze tried to hide a chuckle as best as he could. Lira could have sworn she heard him say under his breath "_Amaya? That's a dumb name..." _ As she shoot a evil glare at her partner, making Blaze flinch '_she's like a mini Erza!'_ the blond thought silently in his head hoping she would'nt kill him.

"Now for the reward, is this…" Curtis turned around, only to retrieve the glass case within holding the large egg. With a grunt he picked it up with all his might. '_This shit is heavier than I thought…'_ Curtis mentally cursed himself for having weak upper arm strength.

Lira saw this struggle, and went to help out the dark man. Passing the egg over to the black haired teen, their fingers touched for a moment. Making Lira's eyes go white, as she suddenly stopped breathing. Air rushed back into her lungs as her eyes turned back to their normal shade of violet. Thank full for not fainting and falling on the cold hard ground.

Regaining her composer she stared at the 'Mayor' intently. Curtis smirked evilly "Something wrong my _dear?" _Trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Shaking her head slightly, still staring at the Mayor. She walked away towards Blaze never taking her eyes off of him. Eyes narrowing as she handed Blaze the over sized egg. Blaze watched as the Mayor and Lira were locked in stares.

Blaze cleared his throat, grabbing Lira's attention. "Well we should be going now. Right Lira?" Blaze questioned.

Lira nodded. "Oh what a shame… Well I hope we cross path's again someday, have a nice day!" The Mayor waved them off.

"Thanks Mr. Mayor!" Blaze ran out the door, glass case holding the egg in one hand and Lira's in the other.

The door closing slowly behind them as they got farther away from the beaten old court room. Looking back at the court room Lira watched as she saw the Mayor still waving with an evil smile plastered on his face.

*_I hope that we never cross path's again…_

~0~

"What the hell you think laid _THAT!_" Blaze pointed at the fairly large egg.

"Hmm… looks like a Dragon egg if you ask me." Lira pointed out.

Both Dragon and Blonde sat at the train station with the egg resting on Lira's lap. Out of it's protective glass case.

"Well that could be a possibility… Or GODZILLA HATCHED IT!" Blaze's face became dark and evil attempting to scare Lira.

Lira sighed smacking her head at his idiotic suggestion. "That highly unlikely…" Lira responded dully.

The egg slightly moved making Lira's eyes go wide. Blaze watched as the egg started to wiggle on Lira's legs. The train whistle blew making the egg shiver. Blaze started to laugh at the realization that the egg had emotions. "Guess the egg hates trains as much as I do!" Blaze said wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. This earned a small giggle from Lira. Blaze stopped his laughter as he heard Lira's giggle turn into a boom of laughter. The fire mage watched his partner with a slight blush on his face. '_Boy did I miss that laugh.'_ The blonde silently told himself.

Feeling eyes on her she looked at Blaze. Before she could even see his face he quickly got up and pointed towards the train. "We should get going or we'll miss it." The blush was fading slightly only showing a tint of pink.

Lira stood up holding the egg tightly in the fear of it dropping on the hard floor. Following behind Blaze as he flashed the two tickets to the train conductor. Climbing aboard the train they picked a seat as close to the bathroom cart as possible. Blaze held out his tongue, just thinking about him getting sick as the train moved made him want to run to the bathroom.

Taking their seats, both facing each other. Lira stared at the egg intently tapping her chin thinking of something. "What do you think will come out once it hatches?" Asking Blaze.

"Well that's the fun part isn't it? Being completely clueless of what comes out, its like the surprise toys you find in a cereal box." Blaze smiled.

Lira looked at Blaze with a surprise expression. *_Did he just say something smart?_' Lira thought to herself.

"Hey I heard that!" Blaze pointed a finger at Lira making her sweat drop.

"But seriously its strange…" Lira studied the egg carefully. Being as large as her lap, its almost completely white. Black streaks were spread across the egg in every direction.

Blaze took the egg from Lira's lap. "What do you think we should call it?" Lira continued as she watched Blaze rest the egg on the seat next to him.

"I don't know… We'll just chose one once it hatch's that way we might get a better idea for a name." Blaze suggested.

Lira nodded at the idea. Then quickly shook her head in annoyance as Blaze suggested another. "How about Eggy?" Blaze snapped his fingers.

"Absolutely not"

Blaze pouted crossing his arms as his 'brilliant idea' so to speak was denied. Quickly laying down taking up the extra chair beside him. Grabbing the egg, he cradled it against his chest. Closing his eyes to get some sleep, hopefully long enough until the train ride is over. Lira looked outside the window watching the people of Evermore city bustle around in the station. Many boarding the train to Magnolia other's leaving the train to return home. People were smiling watching their friends depart waving to them through the windows. Others were crying as they say good bye to loved ones. Lira always thought that goodbyes were silly. They would see each other one day, good byes are not forever.

The train blew its whistle one last time before jerking forward, departing from the Evermore train station. As the train began to pick up speed Lira watched Blaze as he slept peacefully. Lira smiled at the sight of Blaze snoring loudly, clutching the egg tightly against him. Not soon after that Blaze began to move around in his sleep somewhat distressfully. Lira began to worry if the blond fire mage would drop the egg. Lira stood up lifting Blaze's head ever so slightly and sat on the seat next to him. Propping his head up using her leg as a pillow, silently stroking his blond hair away from his face. The action made the motion sickness fire mage snore loudly again with a smile on his face.

"Even in your sleep, you still get sick from transportation." Lira giggled.

Smoothing his hair, she couldn't help but love the way his soft locks felt between her fingers. Every strand of hair moved easily through her fingers. '_He always did have really… soft hair_' Lira gulped. Heat rose to her cheeks, as her throat felt heavy and tongue became dry. Looking at his current state Blaze snored so loudly that people in other sections of the train looked back at the two. Lira looked up blushing madly as all the people started to giggle or point at the two. To anyone they looked like a couple.

Lira couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Blaze. '_Now I know why Lucy fell so hard for Natsu so many years ago… They both maybe loud, embarrassing, destructive, weird.' _Lira sweat drop at all the reasons she had listed. '_But that's what makes them Natsu and Blaze…'_ Lira finished silently in her head with a toothy smile on her face.

'_Like father like son…'_

_~0~_

"He should've been back by now!" A worried blonde mage paced back and forth in the guild named Fairy Tail.

"Aye I hope Blaze is alright…" A little blue Neko named Happy said, as he watched the worrisome mother walk right to left.

"I'm sure Blaze is fine Luce, he's a big kid he can figure things out on his own." Natsu spoke calming words trying to reassure Lucy that everything would be alright.

"Of course you would say that you big idiot!" Lucy chopped Natsu's head, making him whimper.

Rubbing his head on the sore, their fellow guild mates laughed at the sight of the two fighting once again. Its as if things never had changed in the guild. Natsu smiled at the angry Lucy he always thought she was cute whenever she got mad. Lucy noticed his toothy grin, blushing slightly she turned her head with a humph. Crossing her arms over her giant breasts.

"Aw come on Luce don't get mad… But you know every kid has to grow up one day." Natsu said draping his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"How did you-" Lucy looked at her pink headed best friend baffled.

"Lucy… I know you to well to not know how your feeling." Interrupting her at mid sentence.

"Plus, I know watching Blaze growing up makes you sad. But think about how powerful he'll get once he's older." Natsu continued. Lucy couldn't help but smile as he tried to comfort her. But she had to agree with her friend, not only is Blaze growing. But he's also becoming extremely strong. At many times when she went on missions with her son she always felt like he was holding back. That he was always capable of doing _much_ more. Other times he is exactly like his father always holding power dormant. But released when he's angered. It always confused her on whether it is both, he might be holding back or he just doesn't know he has that much.

"Yea I guess your right." Lucy agreed with the pink headed fire mage for once.

Coming up with an amazing idea Natsu snapped his fingers dragging Lucy to sit at the Bar with Happy and Mira.

~Reedus Pov:

Reedus Jonah Fairy Tail's number one painter, or as he was told many times before Fiore's number 1. Had suddenly perked up at the scene watching Natsu and Lucy walk over to the bar counter. Grabbing his utensils, he smiled as inspiration had finally struck him. Reedus quickly looked up to get better details using his pencil on the canvas. But there was something missing from this sketch. Making Reedus sigh from frustration, from wasting yet _another_ canvas. It's been weeks since he's been having this annoying 'artist block' as he would call it. Nothing inspiring had come to his mind. Looking up sadly at the two he saw Happy sitting upon Natsu's head laughing at the conversation him and Lucy were having. That's when it hit him, Blaze was missing. Out of all the guild members he drew he never once drew Blaze. What better way of portraying Blaze, but with his 'family'. Natsu and Blaze may still be oblivious to the fact that they are both father and son. And with Lucy still keeping the fact a secret. Reedus might be able to make Natsu warm up to the idea of having a family for once.

~Normal Pov:

Lucy giggled along to Natu's ramblings on how he would one day go on crazy adventures with Happy. "We'll run into freaky monster's maybe even scarier than Erza! Or even find freaky naked ice monsters, like ice freak over there." Natsu pointed towards Gray, who was having a deep conversation with Juvia.

This made Lucy burst out into laughter, Natsu following her suit. Happy only watched the two laugh as he had a mouthful of fish. Mira watched from behind the counter smiling to herself wiping a glass cup with her cloth.

"But Natsu if your going on those crazy adventures what about Lisanna? Don't you want to settle down soon?" Mira joined in their conversation.

Wiping away tear from his eye from laughing so hard with Lucy he looked at Mira with a baffled expression. While Lucy perked up interested what Natsu's response would be.

"Ayah.. Everyone has been telling me that now lately. But I don't get it, why would I ever want to settle down? What does it even _mean_?" The pink headed fire mage spoke somewhat irritated.

Lucy snickered to his response, looking at the white haired match maker. Mira's eyes were wide in shock '_Is he so dense that he doesn't even know what __**Settling down **__Means?"_ Mira thought shaking her head doubtfully that her sister will be getting no where with this man let alone Lucy. Mira had always thought that Natsu and her sister would soon one day become the guilds star couple. But when she saw Lucy and Natsu together she thought it was a match made in heaven. Silently cheering for Lucy was her only option when her sister had returned from the 'dead' or more say Edolas.

"Well it's kind of you know… Finding the perfect girl to spend your life with. And having a family." Mira explained to the salamander.

Draping his arm over Lucy's shoulder's again. "That's stupid, I have Lucy. Plus, my family is Fairy Tail" Natsu said as if it were the most obvious answer.

Lucy flushed at the fact that Natsu thought she was the perfect girl. Meanwhile Mira sweat dropped at his answer. True Natsu thought that Fairy Tail was his family, which she thought was pretty sweet. But as he chose Lucy instead of her sister made her have a mini fan girl squeal on the inside.

"No Natsu not that type of family. When you find the girl you _Love _the two of you _Make_ a family. Understand?" Mira pointed out.

Natsu's arm fell from Lucy shoulders as he blushed deep scarlet red. It may take time for Natsu to process things but he wasn't so dense as everyone thought he was. Looking to the floor so he could cover the massive blush, Mira poked his cheek teasingly.

Lucy on the other hand had a sad look on her face. Maybe Natsu did want to start a family with Lisanna. And if that were the case then that would mean it wouldn't be safe if she ever told Blaze or Natsu the secret. Tears threatened to fall from Lucy's eyes and slide down her porcelain cheeks. Quickly getting up from her stool as she walked towards the guild doors. Natsu watched his best friend make her way out of the guild and into the dark night. Suddenly, the pink haired mage felt a rush flow into him. As if his instincts just kicked in and told him the obvious '_Can't you see she's sad you Baka! Go after her before she run's away again.'_ But all he could do was sit there, not finding enough courage to motivate him.

"Well aren't you going to go after her?" A soft voice from behind him spoke.

Turning around to face the voice he heard. Already knowing who it belonged to he saw the youngest of the Strauss siblings. A sad smile spread across her face, looking like she's forcing it to stay there.

"Go Natsu, I'll see you later ok?" Lisanna pushed him forward.

Mira smiled at the actions that her sister was doing. As a nod came from the slamander ran at full speed to catch up with the celestial mage. Looking back Natsu grinned at Lisanna holding his hand up in the air pointing his index finger towards the sky.

The white haired beauty signaled back the same action. As the pink headed mage turned the corner. "Why'd you do it?" Mira asked calmly as she put away another glass in a cabinet behind her.

"He's happy… That's why." Lisanna giggled as she went behind the counter helping her sister put away more of the glass cups.

'_Letting go is hard to do, but moving on is a easier task to accomplish.'_

~0~

As the train from Evermore city came to a slow and steady stop at Magnolias train station. A very sick Blaze quickly ran out of the trains cart and out into the bustling crowd. With Lira following behind him sweat dropping, egg resting safely in its glass case. Blaze sat at the stations bench to try to regain his composer. Lira sat beside him laughing as the fire mage blew steam out of his mouth.

"You ok Blaze?" Lira asked out of concern.

"Y-yea I'm surprise I slept more than an hour, thanks to you…" Blaze grinned at the black haired mage beside him.

Lira couldn't help but blush at the memory of her stroking his soft blond hair. So distracted by it she failed to notice that Blaze had woke up. Blaze turned a light pink as he watched her pet his hair backwards.

"I-I-it was nothing really just you know…" Lira stuttered making absolutely no sense. '_Smooth move Lira'_ The Dragon thought softly in her head as she watched Blaze stretch standing up from the bench.

"Alright, we should get moving. I cant wait to eat some more of Mom's home cooked meals." The blond said as he walked slowly to the trains stations exit leading out into Magnolia.

Lira trailed shortly behind him holding the egg. As they made their way through Magnolia Blaze looked up to the starry night sky. Lira followed his suit as she watched in awe as the stars started to sparkle.

The black haired mage stopped in her tracks when Blaze offered his hand to her. Looking at his hand and back to his face he held a smile that reached to from ear to ear. "Can I show you something?" The fire mage stood there with his hand extended out to her.

Lira slowly nodded, taking his invitation. Sliding her hand onto his, with a firm yet gentle grasp Blaze dragged her to the opposite direction of the house.

"Where' are we going?" Lira asked confused to as their destination.

"You'll see!" Blaze looked back with a somewhat evil smirk. This made Lira worry hopefully it didn't involve anything that would make Blaze burn down the whole city…

~0~

"_Dragon slayer after Dragon slayer. Has picked me up in the hopes of hatching for them. But one after another they all failed. Never did I see them worthy enough for me. Their hands stained with the blood of the innocent. Evil forever written across their faces. Only the pure of heart can make me hatch." _

_Moving slightly around in her egg as she watch's Blaze drag Lira to the south park of the giant oak tree that stood there for many years now. _

"_Yet these two… So strong, loving, and caring for each other. Will they be able to share that with me? Will they deny me?" _

_Blaze laughed at the expression Lira held on her face as he started to speed up almost making her trip over her own feet._

"_Tigress." _

_~0~_

Lira dug in her heels making Blaze stop, as they both heard a voice echo in their heads. Sounding like wind being gently carried through the breeze. Shrugging their shoulders they continued to walk.

"_Maybe they will share that love with me."_

* * *

_**awww Tigress of course they will love you :( Next Chap: Hatching** **What does tigress look like? What does Curtis have planned? Were is Blaze taking Lira? What will Natsu do once he reach's Lucy's house FIND OUT!**_


	15. Vortex

"**October and us of her stories deeply apologize for the delay of Fallen Angel as she's slowly recovering from her surgery..." Lira spoke sadly looking at October.****  
**

**"Sorry guys for not updating for 3 days. But no worries i'm never going to leave you hanging!" October pumped up a fist.**

**"October does'nt own Fairy Tail. Although she wished she did. She only owns Lira, Me, Tigress, Curtis, and other's she has introduced!" Blaze smiled.  
**

**"Now plz review and enjoy the story ARIGATO!" Lira spoke aloud for her creator.**

* * *

"Natsu, you dumb ass." Lucy spoke loudly to herself as she walked down Magnolia's south park way. '_Blaze what the hell is taking you so long?'_ The blonde thought sadly. As she crosses her fingers in the hope he would come home to her soon.

Exiting out of the south park and following the street to her house. Lucy balanced herself at the edge of the canal. "Lucy-san be careful!" Men in the passing boat shouted to the celestial mage.

The mage smiled to the two men and waved. "Thanks guys!" As she was nearing closer to her apartment she jumped off the ledge. Walking over to the door she pushed it open, quickly kicking off her high heel boots. "I'm home." Lucy spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Dragging herself to her closet. The blonde sighed at the pajamas that laid neatly at the bottom drawer. '_Do I own anything that's not tight?'_ Lucy thought doubtfully in her mind. Searching through the piles of clothing, her eyes sparkled at a long sleeved pink silk shirt. With short's to match the outfit. Stripping herself of her dirty clothes she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her curvy body. Moseying over to her large bathroom, turning on the head of the shower. Climbing into bathroom quickly rubbing soap over her whole body getting rid of any grim or dirt that had found its way to her pores. Shampooing and rinsing off her golden hair, it swayed as she steeped out of the shower. Slipping into her silk clothing she took out a blow dryer, hurryingly drying it as quickly as possible. Brushing it afterwards so she wouldn't get a big tangled mess when she would wake up in the morning. That would result to a horrible bad hair day!

Exiting her bathroom she climbed into bed with a yawn. Sleep threatened to take over as her eye lids started to flutter. The bed felt so warm and comfortable that it made sleep even more- wait! Warm? Lucy kicked off the covers. Only to find the one and only pink headed salamander snoozing away in his sleep.

"Na-" Lucy stopped herself from shouting at the mage. As Natsu began to mumble soft words in his sleep. The blonde couldn't help but smile. Lucy didn't have the heart to just kick him out of bed to wake him up. But she had to admit he looked really adorable.

"L..Luce…" The pink headed salamander muttered in his deep sleep.

Lucy's eyes widen. Was he dreaming about her? The blonde couldn't help but blush wildly at the thought that she was actually part of his dreams. Shaking her head she slowly came to a sitting position to pull up the blankets. '_What the hell am I doing?' _Lucy questioned herself dumbly. As she slowly laid down next to the snoring pink headed mage. '_I cant possibly sleep with him. I'm not exactly 17 again. And Lisanna-'_ Lucy's thoughts were caught in mid-sentence. When suddenly Natsu draped his muscular arm around her waist.

"Lu..cy…Lo-ve…you." As Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him.

The blonde gasped at this. Air escaped from her chest, they were so close together that she could feel Natsu's warm breath. The celestial mage's heart felt heavy at the words that she wished she could've heard so many years ago. "Love me?" Lucy accidentally said aloud. Did he actually say that?

Lucy's blush had shoot from her toes straight up. One she was in the same bed with the guy she fell for many years ago. Two he just confessed his love in his sleep! How could a girl not just turn bright red from all of this. But.. The fact that Lucy remembered that he blushed earlier for Lisanna made her heart sank. He wanted to start a family with Lisanna not her. Plus, is that were ever to happen. What would happen to Blaze?

Tears threatened to fall down her porcelain cheeks. Quickly trying to blink away any of her emotions that might come out had fail. As the tears started to fall, Lucy felt her heart crack. This was even worse than the time she gave birth to Blaze alone; only the doctors and nurses were there to help her get through. Raising Blaze without a father was hard. But this, this was far more worse. A unrequited love that could never be, because he had another.

Natsu stirred in his sleep as he started to smell a fresh wave of salt water run up his nose. Sniffing the air he cracked opened his eyes slightly. His eyes widen at the crying girl.

"Luce is something wrong? Did someone hurt your?" The pink headed mage said as he unwrapped his arm from her waist to her shoulders. The only thing Natsu hated most in the world was watching Lucy cry. He would kill anybody who was the cause of it. But he couldn't kill himself. Knowing he was the cause, all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. Making her forget about everything he did, in order to forgive him. '_Wait, what?_ _Kiss her?'_ Shaking his head of indecent thoughts.

"Will you really leave? With Happy that is… on those crazy adventures?" Lucy questioned him sadly.

Natsu was surprised at Lucy's sudden confession. "That was just to make you laugh Luce. And if I did…" The salamander stopped himself at mid sentence, giving an intense look over to the celestial mage.

"I would've brang you and Blaze along with me of course!" Natsu chuckled with his famous goofy grin. Bringing in Lucy into a tight embrace.

"Now get some sleep and don't worry… I'm not going anywhere Luce I promise." The mage smiled as he hoped the mage would sleep quickly before kicking him out of her bed.

Following his orders the said mage was already pretty tired herself. Heat radiated from Natsu's warm body. Making sleep come quicker than normal, but she was use to this as Blaze had the same body temperature of his own father. Hearing loud snoring leak out of his mouth she knew he was already in a deep sleep. Before sleep could claim her body as well she spoke softly against Natsu's ear. "And I promise you will know the truth soon Natsu." As she planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Lucy felt sleep take control as she slowly cuddled up to Natu's muscular chest. Closing her eye lids shut, never has Lucy slept so peacefully in her life.

'_Love is like wild fire. You can put out the flames or you can let the flames spread. Burning down all signs of life. But with the ash's a new and better life grows. Starting the cycle anew.' _

_~0~_

"Lira grab onto my hand!" The blond shouted as a giant vortex tried to suck them into what seemed a black hole. Like a giant vacuum cleaner it started to suck up all its surroundings. News paper's flew in every direction, the south gate park tree's leaves started to get ripped right off of it.

"I cant… What about the egg?" Lira held onto her dear life to the glass case. As her and their egg was being pulled into the swirling vortex. Only being able to grab onto the grass below her digging her hands father into the ground.

Blaze clutched tightly to a mail box nearby. "Danm it!" The blonde shouted through the large hissing's of the whirlwind. A tear slid down the fire mage's cheek. Never did he think he would meet his end with a giant black hole. '_I'm sorry mom…'_ Blaze pulled the scarf his mom gave him what seemed to be ages ago, from his neck. Letting it fly off in the opposite direction. Facing the inevitable, Blaze shut his eyes tight letting go of the mail box as he was pulled in. Sliding over to Lira he smiled.

"What the hell Blaze what do you think your doing?" As they both were slowly getting dragged into the vortex. Both digging their fingers farther into the ground.

"If this is the end I'm just glad I faced it with you…" As he answered as he extended his hand to his dear partner.

Lira still holding onto the egg, nodded slowly. Slipping her hand into his they both excepted what was yet to come. "Together?" Lira shouted.

"Together!" Blaze echoed her words as they both let go of the ground along with their egg. Getting sucked into the massive vortex they both disappeared. As so did the vortex, closing itself off. Making the whirlwind cease. New papers stopped dancing along with the leaves as they all slowly descended to the ground. Along with a Black and Red muffler.

Little did the two mages know that they would end up in a world like no other. A place where time moves faster than the one of Earth. Where there is no war, no cruelty. But just sweet serenity.

'_They both passed the test. Tigress are you ready to return to Earth soon?' _A gentle voiced echoed softly.

'_Yes…'_

* * *

**"Now I know what you thinking but don't worry October will never let me and Lira die... Right October?" Blaze spoke with Uncertainty.**

**"Haha maybe..." **

**"Seriously? Your such a terrible person!" Blaze whined**

**"I cant believe you left us off at a cliff hanger?" Lira shouted.**

**"Sorry guys but join us next time in... Hatchling! Are blaze and Lira still alive? Will Lucy find out her son is missing? WTF WILL HATCH OUT OF THE EGG FIND OUT NEXT TIME!"**


	16. Hatching

**"Arigato and welcome to another chap of fallen angel i know you all have been waiting for this next chap. And another chapter will soon be up soon as to that OCTOBER HAS FINALLY MADE A FULL RECOVERY AND WILL BE UPDATING EVERYDAY!" Lira cheered.**

**"October does not own anything that belongs to Fairy Tail although she wished she didXD" Blaze laughed.**

**"Now plz enjoy and review! Thank you" October waved.**

* * *

Two bodies laid on the floor of a massive plain. Trees higher than the eye can see, while the grass grew wildly high. The sound of what seemed to be a strange type of bird, chirping sang through the forest. Making a black haired girl stir in her slumber. Her body ached pain fully as if she had been thrashed about. Violet eyes cracked open to only see a clear blue sky above her. The sun made her want to close them back shut again. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slowly picked up her body from the ground. Being so sore she only made it into a sitting position. Feeling a slight tug on her right hand, seeing she was holding someone's hand she followed the pale hand to the owner. Traveling a muscular arm, it was Blaze snoring loudly.

How could have she possibly not have heard him before? Trying to focus on were they were and why her sense's were so delayed. She couldn't fight back the blush that grew on her face.

The blonde moved slightly until quickly opening his eyes, in a fright he almost nearly jumped off the ground. "LIRA!" The mage shouted. A groan quickly followed as he asserted himself. Lira assisted him, as she had the same pain as him. The vortex had done great damage to the young duo, more than they thought more than expected.

"Don't strain yourself, you should rest for now." The ebony mage spoke, as she slowly lifted her partner from the ground. Half carrying and half dragging him to a near by tree that provided shade. It took a lot of effort as she slowly laid him to the ground with his back leaned against the tree.

"You should rest too. Your starting to become pale." Blaze managed to say. Concerned for his friend.

"No, it's ok I'm feeling fine. You received more of the impact. Plus, I cant rest just yet I have to look for the egg." Lira stood staggering slightly.

Blaze watched as his best friend was struggling just to even stand. Maybe that was one of the reasons he cared so deeply for her, her will to keep moving no matter what stands in her way. '_What?_' Blaze began to mentally curse himself for even think that way, she was just a Nakama to him after all.

"I'll be fine Blaze… don't worry. I've been through worse." The Dragon spoke soft reassuring words.

A tremor shot through Lira's body. Never in her life had she been in her human shape for this long. Breathing became harder, as her hands started to tremble uncontrollably. The transformation was happening, but why cant she control it? Moving away as far from Blaze as possible, the silver dragon appeared once again.

Blaze knew she would have to turn back, it was only as matter of time before it happened. But never did he think she was this beautiful in his life. It's as if she grew some before leaving with the spirit king. Silver glistening scales running along it's long snake like body. Sharp teeth stuck out of its jaw, with a medium snout. The violet eyes with black silk like hair ran across its back, the only traits that really had shown any part of Lira.

The Dragon turned its head to Blaze, knowing her so well he wasn't as afraid of her like when he was young. The said mage would run for the hills even if he saw Lira even _in_ her human form when he was a kid. But soon enough he warmed up to her. But who could blame him seeing a small girl randomly become a big scaly Dragon could scare anybody!

*_Stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok?_' Lira mentally spoke to Blaze.

'_ok __**mom**__.' _Blaze rolled his eyes.

A growl ripped through the Dragons throat. "OK, ok fine you win." A frighten Blaze sweat dropped.

Like a shot the Dragon raised its head high, looking upwards it flew. With its body trailing behind. Blaze watched Lira's take off as she weaved through the sky. Its snake body twisting and turning in all sorts of direction.

"And to believe I'm falling for a Dragon… Blaze you really are weird." The blonde haired boy spoke to no one in particular.

'_Lira Amaya… I promise one day you'll know how I feel about you.'_

~0~

Strong winds beat against Lira's scales. Her eyes narrowing as the wind was crashing into her face. Or more like snout. Looking to the ground below for any sign of her dear egg she saw a gleam come from the trees. Curious she dove lower for a better view. Eyes widening as she realized it was their egg, but glowing! Landing slowly on the patches of grass she looked around, scanning the area.

The dragon had a strange feeling, something was off. If the vortex had carried Blaze, her, and the egg away. Why didn't they end up all together? Something must've carried the egg here. But what exactly? Taking another look she confirmed there was no movement in the trees or bushes. Scooping up the egg in her large jaw, she made sure to be gentle that the egg would not crack under the pressure. Rising her whole body she took off once again but still she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

Breaking through a white cloud balancing herself with the wind patterns. Lira weaved through the sky like a serpent. When suddenly the smell of smoke filled her nostrils, the dragons eyes widen as she saw a black cloud rise. *_I'm gone for no less than ten minutes and he's already incinerating the whole damn forest!' _Twisting herself down in a spiral motion planting her feet to the ground.

Blaze perked up as he had set a small fire for Lira and him. Looking at the dragon she relaxed her body. To only see the messily fire and not a massive blow out was considered a blessing. A ripple shot through the dragon as the snake disintegrated transforming into the human form of Lira. With the egg held closely against her chest, she walked over to the fire finding a spot across from Blaze.

"Welcome back… looks like you found it." Blaze pointed at the egg as he poked the fire with a old stick.

"Yea found it 7 miles out." Lira jerked her head at the direction is was found.

"Good, is it still glowing like from before?" The mage questioned.

"Yup it's strange though, do you think that it caused that cyclone?" Lira had a question of her own.

"To tell you the truth… I don't know. When we reached the south gate park it just randomly glowed and then that vortex appeared… Maybe it did was what caused it." Blaze was unsure of what really happened. Wanting to be alone for a few minutes with Lira was all he really wanted. But being taken to a totally different world wasn't something he expected.

"I cant smell mom…" The mage continued sadly. He knew his moms scent so well it might as well be engraved in his mind by now. An offspring of any Dragon slayer would know the scent of his or hers parents by heart, cause they to smell like them. But Blaze is still oblivious to the fact that his father is a dragon slayer. Or even about himself. The fact that he didn't know his father made things fuzzier on who _he _really was.

"Don't worry Blaze , well find a way out of here." Lira smiled sadly trying to cheer her partner up.

"Thanks." Blaze gave a toothy grin, knowing he was worrying his partner to her wits. As he could feel her tremble slightly.

Lira knew he needed to be alone. Even though when she came back from the spirit world, and there was a point in time she wasn't even speaking to him. She still heard him trying to attempt to get a word out of her. His trying of finding out who he was, and why he was put in this would. His main purpose that's what was always on his mind. Crossing over to his side she handed him the egg gently, the egg glowed once more in his position but soon the light faded.

"I'm going to scout the area for any sign of water. Were there's water there's always fish nearby." Lira informed, as she started to walk in the woods again. Leaving Blaze and the egg alone.

'… _I guess I do need time to think. But how can I if I don't even know my own father?' _Blaze looked at the egg as if it could answer any of his questions.

'_**You worry to much.'**_ The egg glowed once more, as a soft voice twinkled in Blazes head.

"What the hell!" The blonde jumped up slightly. The eggs glowing ceased once more, everything went dark. Blaze quickly scanned his surroundings for another sign of life, nothing. '_I must be imaging things…'_ Blaze reassured himself.

'_**That's were your wrong my dear friend…'**_ The egg had never glowed this brightly, the light was so strong Blaze had to mask his eyes from going blind. He knew he heard the voice this time.

The light had died down, but the egg that was once sitting upon his lap was cracked in two. The shell was empty nothing was left in it, while something hovered above his head. Blaze looked upwards only to see a small tiny creature of sorts. Only to land delicately between the cracked egg shell. Pure white as winters cruel snow, only to be cut off by the black sleek strips that ran across its body, the tail was long yet heavy on the mages lap. The tiny paws as it swished at the air of nothingness, only to show its adorable pink pads at its feet. While two crimson red eyes opened to meet with his onyx ones. Tiny budded ears that sat atop of its round head. Teeth like a canine much to Blazes own.

Removing the egg shell aside, Blaze scoped up the small cat as it seemed to look like. The creature smiled with a twinkling laugh. The blonde cocked his head slightly, it looked like the exceeds he knew so well back at home. But why was this one so different?

"A tiger…" A voice came from the bushes. Blaze wasn't alarmed as he already knew she was coming close, he could smell his dear nakama a mile away.

"So that's were babies come from…" Blaze smiled. Only to get a smack to the head from a blushing Lira.

"No dumb ass!" Lira screamed.

The tiger giggled at the hurt Blaze as if it were a comedy show. "Hey no foul language in front of junior!" Blaze warned pointed an accusing finger to the guilty party.

Lira pouted as she leaned in to get a closer look at the tiger Blaze cradled in his arms. "What do you want to call it?" She questioned.

"Tigress…" Blaze spoke certain he chose a good name. While Lira raised a brow.

"Why did you chose that name?" Lira smiled, it was the only good name he every came up with since they found the egg. Eggy, Stripes, or even whitey. Those were names she instantly shut down, or rather giggled slightly to.

"Cause I saw it in a vision I once had. This moment, its of the present. I would have these strange visions of you and me playing together in a wide plain like the one at Amber Island. It was the past, while the other was of this… the present. But the future, there's always this big war going on…"

This was the first time Lira ever heard of this. The strange dreams Lira had frequently was of a battle of some sorts. "Tell me more about these… visions." Lira pleaded.

Blaze sighed, looking sadly down at the cute creature that had remained silent. "Someone is dieing… I don't know who but I know its someone dear to me. By the time about to save the person its to late. Then the vision ends. Why'd you ask?" He rose a brow at his partner.

Lira looked guiltily at her friend, never did she keep secrets from him. "You see I've been having these dreams of a battle. Just like yours, someone is dieing but I could never come to the conclusion. But your there…" Lira pointed her two index fingers together embarrassed.

Blaze blushed, "Really? What am I doing?" He said scratching the back of his head innocently.

"Fighting." Lira quickly answered.

Blaze took in a deep breath. This was the first the two really have gone into this type of conversation. Even though secrets were kept that know that something approaches them more quickly then they have ever imagined.

'_A head held high is one that never looks down in defeat.'_

~0~

Oblivious to wherever her son was being held, or ended up in. Lucy Heartfilla snored lightly in her sleep, this only made her cuter to Natsu Dragneel who was watching her intently. Waking up to yet another nightmare he managed not to wake up his sleeping beauty. Only to find the both of them to what some call an intimate position, legs intertwined. His arm draped over her waist, with his chin resting atop of her head.

Sleep quickly found him again, as he watched Lucy snore away peacefully. Just watching her made him tired. But something was off. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach like something was wrong he could've sworn it was… no it couldn't possibly be. Plating a kiss on Lucy's forehead he slept once again quickly snoring along with the blonde mage.

~0~

"_Excellent… Lira is the Angel we have been looking for…"_

* * *

**Were almost close to the ending of my dear story D..: It's making me soo sad that it might be over... Just a few more chaps and of course you all know who said that last sentence. Curtis and plus i gave you guys a bit of nalu in the ending. :D next chap. out on 6/8/12**


	17. A Secret

**Hey guys well its been 4 days since I last updated Im making some progress XD I finally got to a computer and updated Fallen Angel before I have to go to do a biopsy on my Liver. (Dont worry no big deal its just to check if their functioning properly.) So expect another chapter on the 19th :D**

**I made this chap pretty long just for you guys it's a pretty confusing chapter as to way Blaze and Lira are there in that new world. And there is NaLu in this for all you fans ;D**

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, birds sang happily that it was a new day. As the sun made it's way to the center of the now baby blue sky. Illuminating a certain blonde's apartment complex. Lucy stirred as the window blinds were left open since last night, as she cracked her eyes open.

The celestial mage rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, with a small yawn trailing behind. As she slowly rose to a sitting position her attempt was futile. A arm was draped around her middle waist, while her legs were in a lock position with another pair. Looking to her side she saw Natsu, whining "No five more minutes~"

Lucy giggled as the dragon slayer pleaded for her not to get up, repeating to her that it was 'to early'. As she slowly laid back down Natsu smiled, his eyes still closed. Pulling her closer to his fine chest.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, madly blushing.

"Hmm~" Natsu hummed.

"What do you think about… Blaze?" The blonde questioned about her son. In the hopes he at least get an inkling of a clue that he's the father of her child. Maybe she didn't have to tell him after all, but she knew she had to if he didn't get the message. But she needed for Blaze and him to be together in order for that to happen. Thinking about her son it came to her he didn't come last night from his mission. He was suppose to be back by then, or even earlier. This made her worry about to why as she son was taking so long.

"Blaze? Well, to tell you the truth he's amazing!" The dragon slayer responded breaking Lucy's recent thoughts. His eyes fully open, he sounded pump up from the way he boasted about Blaze.

"Really you think so?" The blonde was ecstatic.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You raised a pretty good kid there Luce!" Natsu grinned.

All Lucy could do was smile. Although she raised Blaze by herself, she did a pretty good job as a single mom raising a fire mage. It was especially harder on her when Blaze finally received his magic. He earned both powers of his parents but was more fond of using the fire magic. Teaching him was the more difficult part, since Lucy didn't have fire magic of her own. She had no clue on how to teach it, not even where to start. Luckily, by then Lira was there showing him all the techniques he needed to learn. By then he was just like a little mini Natsu.

"But why'd you ask?" The mage raised a brow.

"I just wanted to know what you thought of him was all…" Lucy sweat dropped, as Natsu didn't really get the message she was trying to send.

"Can I tell you something though?" The salamander asked.

"Yea what is it?" Lucy questioned.

"He isn't anything like you… The features are there, but the personality its different from yours. Your more cautious, he's straight forward. You strategize things, he runs into things head strong. Which could get him into trouble…" Natsu tapped Lucy's nose softly, warning her of the dangers Blaze might be put in if he continued down that path.

Lucy's attempts of holding back a laugh failed, as she giggled uncontrollably. "S-so what your saying is-s that if he c-continues like this he'll just turn out l-like you." The blonde spoke through giggles.

"_Exactly! _That's why you have to watch out for those type of things. Romeo was exactly like that when he was a kid and I don't want Blaze getting into any type of trouble." The dragon slayer explained.

Knowing he was concerned for Blaze, made Lucy smile. The worried look Natsu had on his face was completely adorable only the blonde got to see it from time to time. It made him look so defenseless, it hard not to smile up at a cute face like his. So she did the unthinkable, in her defense it was his fault for looking so appealing. The messy bed head, the intent look he had on his face. The way the sun illuminated his every feature. It almost made her want to swoon. Thus, leading her to give him a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

The dragon slayer's eyes went wide, the first thought he had on his mind that she was actually going to kiss him. But as she quickly went into another direction, it was not a good time yet for anything intimate. As she left a long and lingering kiss on his right cheek, only for him to turn a bright shade of pink exactly as his hair.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Blaze wont get into any trouble. I managed to keep you held down didn't I?" The blonde giggled.

"Oi, I wasn't _that_ big of a troublemaker… Was I?" The mage second guessed himself, only to earn another giggle from his old partner.

Lucy sat up from the bed to slide the blinds from the window so the fluorescent light could stop shining into her apartment. As everything turned darker, Lucy slowly rested herself back into bed with Natsu.

"Much better…" Lucy sighed happily.

"Night Luce." The fire mage yawned, closing his eyes to sleep once again.

"Night Natsu." The blonde smiled following his suit.

~0~

"How long have we been here for?" The male blonde whined, cupping his eyes as he looked towards the sun for any movement what so ever.

"O-one Month…" The ebony female responded.

It has been four long weeks since Blaze and his partner, Lira. Arrived in this strange uninhabited dimension, or so they say it is. As of Lira's hypothesis, as she scanned every inch for any other sign of life. Nothing was found, the only thing that made a smile come to the duo's faces was Tigress. Their new born baby tiger. The jolly little cub would always know what to do to make her parents smile. But it wasn't enough to make her foster father, Blaze any happier. The blonde was desperate to leave this god forsaken jungle. There were many reasons the unlikely duo wanted to leave this place. For first's the sun would never set, nor would it go down so the sky could turn dark. Letting the night take over so they could finally shut their eyes. The only shade of darkness provided was by the trees. Another they had no way out, no matter how far they walked from their camp site there was no door way or portal. The only thing to their disposer was a clear water lake near by, with a the only food source being fish.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this…" Blaze exhaled. The poor long couldn't take the endless days of sun.

"If I have to eat one more stinking fish I think I just might break." Lira added to the long list of complaints.

"I like fish!" Tigress raised a paw.

Both mages sweat dropped at their neko. It came to no surprise that the cat could talk, for the other neko's at earth land could speak human tongue as well. Just last week was the cute fur ball muttering words trying to speak sentences.

Blaze made a face of complete utter disgust, tongue sticking out and all. At this point the blonde could no longer take the taste of a salty creature. He had no idea how a cat could go on for days with just fish. Happy and Tigress were prime examples, though he doesn't see Panter Lilly or Charle eating any he knows they secretly like them too.

Lira stood up from her sitting position, stretching out her limbs as she rose. "Well its no use sitting around here eating fish all day. Its been awhile since we spared against each other. Do you want to?" The mage suggested towards her partner.

It was as if on instinct, Blaze jumped from his spot. His fist pumped up in the air. "YES!" The blonde cheered as he accepted the challenge. Ever since he witnessed the fight between Lira and the ruffians at Evermore city. He couldn't help but wonder how strong she could have possibly gotten but there was only one way to be certain. A battle would settle who was the strongest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lira pointed to Blaze, questioning his sure decision.

"Why, Scarred you might get a beat down like last time?" The blonde teased.

"Oh its on!" The black haired mage cracked her knuckles, un-lady like. But she didn't care she was assuring her victory against her hard headed partner.

Meanwhile, Tigress smiled to herself. Everything was going according to plan, her foster parents she loved so dearly. Loved her back equally. It was mostly the main concern she had if they didn't ever love or even like her.

But there was another thought tweaking at her mind. '_If they don't take advantage of the time they have here, Curtis will win… Just like in my visions.' _The tiger frowned. It was the only thing the Tiger could do but bring them to this deserted realm.

Both mages walked over to the center of the plain, making sure they were far away from Tigress so she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire. Tigress watched as they both stood in a ready battling stance. '_I just hope they make it through their training…' _

With a sudden burst of speed both mages collided, fist to fist at amazing strengths. So strong a wind was blown making the grass sway and the two mages jump back quickly.

"Earth land moves more slower than this realm. An hour there is a month here. That's why I brought you two here." The neko spoke out loud knowing that the duo would not hear a word she said as they were to involved with their battle.

"Please… forgive me." Tigress clutched her paw into a tiny fist. These people had shown her much kindness, but keeping secrets from the duo was something she didn't want to have. Saying it out loud made her feel somewhat at ease. But that didn't stop the tears running down her furry cheeks.

Lira drew her sword holding it steadily with both hands. While her eyes narrowed at the opponent in front of her. His left side was open, as she ran in for the blow. The blonde quickly dodged knowing her strategy.

"You haven't changed Lira!" Blaze shouted, as he lit up his left hand. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Lira knew exactly what to do once she heard the battle cry. Twisting her body around her sword and his fist clashed. With both iron and fire colliding it created a chemical reaction making sparks emerge.

"Same goes for you Blaze!" With that said both mages jumped back, getting a good distance between each other.

As the sun blazed above them it was endless fighting. Blow after blow both panting hard their chests rising and falling with each and every breath they took in. The iron angel vs. the Blazing fire mage. It was she that made him strive to become stronger. To protect her, save her from any threat that may come her way. Forever protecting her fragile wings.

'_His angel.'_

* * *

**Well I'll see you all on tuesday so stay tuned and plz review the story good or bad. I have been somewhat slacking since I havent wrote in a while now. Find out what happens next in: Taken! Next chapter is going to be LONG and double checked for any errors cause I love you guys sooooo much :D**


	18. Taken Part 1

**Hello everyone I'm finally back from the hospital after my biopsy. Turns out my Liver is working fine. But i needed to do some blood transfers in order for me to be healthy. Btw Thanks for all the reviews and Alerting me. I got so many from so many people Thanks soooo much I love you guys :D. Well I made this chap. extra long since I have to make up for lost time. So without further ado Fallen Angel's: Taken Part 1**

* * *

A perfectly sunny day had suddenly turned into a rainy one. As the pitter patter of water drops fell from the heavens, a certain water mage was making her way through the streets of Magnolia. However, she was not the cause for this strange weather occurrence's.

Almost all over Fiore things have been going haywire. On Mt. Hakobe, were its always snowing, is now starting to melt. In the deserts, its starting to rain frigidly. It like global warming but to greater extreme's.

Extending her hand out of the safety of her pink umbrella and out to the rain. She frowned, it was unlike any rain she had ever felt. It was strange, like it was unreal.

Crossing the south gate park her high heels clicked against the pavement, until a type of squishing sound can from her right leg. Stopping in her tracks she looked down to see the cause only to see that she had stepped on a dirty scarf. Her eyes widen at the messed up piece of fabric, the black and red flames seemed so familiar to her. Until she finally realized who's muffler it belonged to, Blaze Heartfilla. '_Blaze-sama never takes off his scarf'_ The blue haired mage spoke in her head. It was strange to see the blonde without his muffler just as its strange to see Natsu's without his on either.

And wasn't the young one on a mission last week? The baffled water mage shrugged, thinking that it must've fallen off when he wasn't paying attention. As she folded neatly the wet cloth, even though there was nothing she could do about the dirty old thing, the least she could do was to fold it up. Sighing she continued on her way to the guild, plotting of ways that her Gray-Sama would madly fall in love with her.

~0~

"Hey Blaze you up?" Lira whispered.

"Yea, what's up?" Blaze spoke softly back.

"I've been wondering…" The ebony mage pointed her two index fingers together nervously.

"Yea?" The blonde requisitioned.

"When we get back to earth… like Tigress said. Will you let me see the world with you?" Lira blurted out.

Blaze raised a brow.

It had been more than almost fourteen whole months since the small trio came to this deserted island. Were the sun never sets and there is only fish and water for their need of survival. After a while of being in this god forsaken jungle they adjusted to this new life style. Always having hope that they would soon one day return home. The only bright side that could ever make them happy was their talking tiger, Tigress. The news was finally revealed that Tigress brought them to this world in order for them to be safe. As the neko told them that they would have to stay here a while longer, she shivered at the thought of them screaming at her from the bad news. But it never came, the duo didn't care. They only cared that she held such a secret within her tiny body. Saying '_You must have felt so guilty...'_ Lira soothed the tiger. '_Don't worry your only doing this for our well being. Were not mad, were happy we have a Nakama like you.'_ Blaze thumbs up reassuring her that they could never be mad at her. The memory always brought a smile to the cat's face.

Blaze blinked twice, a completely baffled look on his face. Tapping his chin, he searched his brain for any remembrance. The only thing that had popped into his mind was a simple sentence, a thought he had said to himself.

'_**If this is how one part of the world looks like I want to see it all.' **_

The blonde scratched his head at the memory, turning a bright shade of pink. Was Lira hearing him even back then? Turning his attention back to his partner, she was turning many different shades of red. Blaze smiled at Lira's reaction, she was waiting nervously just for _his_ answer.

"Of course I'm taking you with me. Were partners right?" The fire mage answered the best he could. He felt the need to slap himself across the face, giving her the lamest answer he could have possibly given her. A thousand different words he could've chosen but he chose those ten simple words. Clutching his hand into a fist while gritting his teeth, he cursed himself inwardly. Thinking of all the possible ways he could've won her over with a different set of words.

Lira stifled a laugh, as she could hear every word that her partner was thinking. '_I could've said so many things but __**no**__ I had to say "__**Of course I'm taking you with me. Were freaking partners!" **_'Lira eavesdropped, hearing Blaze making a mocking tone as he quoted himself. If the ebony mage were to interrupt him now, telling him that she could hear every word would just embarrass that living hell out of her partner. All she could do was smile, the way he looked all flustered was beyond cute. And she couldn't help but completely adore the fact that he thought so thoroughly about what he would say next to her. Just to give her a good impression.

Lira started to leaned close to her partners face. Closing her eyes as her soft pale lips meet his slightly tan cheek. Although the said mage was only eleven now she didn't know how to kiss a boy. Many times she had seen couples kissing each other in public. But in this case it was only a friendly type of kiss right? It couldn't possibly have any real meaning. Pulling her head back slowly opening her eyes quickly to see his facial expression.

Blaze was in complete shock, one moment he's cursing himself out mentally and the next Lira's kissing him. The blonde was close to rubbing the kiss off his cheek, thinking cooties would take over his body. But that was the younger Blaze. It felt weird the exact spot she had kissed him, as a tingling sensation started there. Why did he feel like he could run a marathon? Why did he feel like dancing? Was this his chance to tell her how he felt? No.

Not yet anyways.

Suddenly a white and black blur ran over to Lira. Tigress was running towards her foster mother at full speed with a fish at hand, swinging it around like a madman. Or in this case cat so to speak.

"Runaway Daddy I'll hold off Mommy!" Tigress hollered as she finally was before the she-mage.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Blaze sweat dropped.

"Mommy was going to eat your face off." The neko spoke narrowing her bright blue crystal eyes towards her mother.

"No she was just… Umm." The blonde tried to explain. The cat started to relax as she was trying to understand to situation at hand.

"I was just giving Blaze a… Friendly kiss that's all." The she-mage spoke wittingly, finishing for Blaze. Trying to cover up their little mix up.

Blaze flinched at the words that found their way out of his partners mouth. '_Friendly?' _The blonde frowned, it certainly didn't feel friendly to the fire mage. Does_ his_ angel even have feelings for him?

"Oh, for a second there I thought you went so crazy after eating fish everyday that you were going to eat daddy…" Tigress scratched the back of her head bashfully.

"I'm going to get some fire wood for the fish…" Blaze abruptly stood up. His head held low as he walked off into the jungle, in search of any dead plant life to burn.

Lira took notice of his dark mood, Tigress also feeling this sadden aura around her father. The ebony mage and neko exchanged looks.

"D-did I say something?" The white and black creature pointed to herself.

"No sweetie… Daddy must just miss his family that's all." Lira lied. She knew what she said effected the fire mage's feelings. But she didn't mean to say anything offensive. In truth, she actually liked kissing him. It felt more than a friendly little kiss especially the way _she_ did it.

"Family? Like ours?" Tigress questioned again, interrupting the mage's thoughts.

"Well sort of. Our family is… different. From his." Lira tried to explain the best she could.

"Oh. So does he love his _family_ more than _us_?" Tigress asked curiously.

"No, of course not. He loves us and his other family equally." The ebony mage responded unsure of her answer. She wasn't really sure if he really did love them. Tigress of course, he loved her more than anything. But what about her, does he love her? Maybe a friendly love but other than that, was all she knew.

"Is this other family. Grandma Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu and the rest?" Tigress tilted her head confusingly.

"Yea…" Lira sighed.

"So when we leave this place will we still be a family?" The cub held back the tears that started to form in her eyes. Her voice cracking as she felt a ball form at her throat.

Lira didn't respond. She didn't have the answer to that question. Only Blaze could answer that himself. If she gave more false information to her daughter, then were would that leave her?

"Of course we will." A voice interrupted their deep conversation.

Lira jumped, but soon settled down knowing who's voice it belonged to. Turning around, she faced Blaze who was holding a bunch of dead branches in his arms. Her eyes following him as he dropped the wood into the fire. Tigress smiled up to her foster father, while he picked her up.

"Never think twice that I would _ever_ leave this family. I love you…" Blaze smiled kissing the cat forehead making her giggle. Lira smiled sadly looking up to her partner.

"The _both _of you." The blonde added. Lira's eyes went wide at this new revelation.

Blaze grinned, as Lira's violet eyes glistened from the fire that flickered brightly behind Blaze. That's when he noticed it, she had changed somewhat from being here for so long. Her black silky hair was down to her caves, she was somewhat curvier. And her use to be flat chest was starting to become more bustier. Although she was a year older than him just by a year he found her quite appealing. Even though he was just eleven years old now. '_Time's moving to quickly… yet were still stuck in this place for another few years.' _Blaze thought as he was still scanning the girl before him.

Yet he wasn't that half bad looking himself. The blonde became more tanner from being in the sun way to long. His muscles were well built from all the training done with Lira. And his hair grew in a wildly rapid pace.

A blush appeared on Lira's delicate features, as of he was looking at her for to long now.

"So well all travel the world together?" Lira said trying to change the subject, diverting Blazes attention to different matters.

"Yea, as a family we stick together." Blaze nodded reassuringly, the fire mage always kept his word.

"Hurray!" Tigress cheered.

Lira smiled, he really did love her. She may not know what kind of love but as long as their family was together she was happy. Although she may have to be in a key in order not to take all of Blaze's magic energy back at earth, she was just glad she is able to be with her two favorite people in the world.

"Hey, Lira has that weird smile on her face…" Blaze whispered in the neko's ear.

Tigress's ear twitched at the information, "I thought mommy was already born weird." The cub responded. Lira caught their whispers of her as she narrowed her eyes at the duo.

Both flinched at the angry dragon, while the ebony mage rolled up a sleeve ready to fight.

"You two better run before I actually _do_ eat your faces!" The enraged angel spoke shaking her fist in the air.

"Run daddy run!" Tigress pawed at her foster fathers shirt, as they both took off running in the opposite direction of the 'monster'.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" The dragon chased after them.

_~0~_

"Sir, the machine is finally working… All over Fiore **Chaos **has taken over." A dark man stood in a dark corner reporting the 'good' news to his master.

"Very good…" A response. His hands neatly folded together as he twirled around in his rolling chair. Curtis Lee Jest, smiled evilly as his plan has been going perfectly according to plan.

"What do you plan on doing next sir?" Len, Curtis's loyal servant questioned.

"Once **Chaos **finish's up its job in Fiore. It would have already harnessed enough power for me to control." Curtis replied.

"… But what about the Angel? Should we dispose of her?" Len asked.

"No not yet. Without her I wont be able to accesses the power to use **Chaos**." The evil man waved his hand explaining Lira's role in his dark plots.

"When Tigress returns with her from the other world…. I will need you to capture the Angel." He informed.

"What do you want us to do about Ms. Heartfilla?" Len questioned once again.

"Capture her as well. I want them both here." Curtis grinned darkly.

"And Tigress?" The servant continued.

"There's no use for the little runt now. It will only be a nuisance…" Curtis tapped his chin thinking of ways to keep the cat out of the way. The only real reason he needed the thing was to confirm is Lira really was the Angel he had been searching for. The dark man chuckled evil knowing exactly how to handle the little pest.

"_**Get rid of it."**_

~0~

Back at Magnolia, Fairy Tail was bustling around with mages. The normal bar fights, hollering, drinking contest's. A usual day at the guild, as one of the double wooden doors opened with a creak. Juvia, peaked her head into the guild to get a glimpse if her 'love' Gray Fullbuster was there. Already plotting today's event on how she wouldn't get his attention today. She had to ignore her unrequited love, focusing at the task at hand.

As she made her way through the guild. Dodging flying mahogany tables, and chairs. She walked up to Gray who was currently talking to Cana.

"Hello Gray-Sama." The blue haired woman twitched at her love talking to another woman.

"Yo!" Gray waved.

"Gray-Sama has Blaze come back from his mission? I found this in the south gate park." Juvia asked taking the dirty muffler from her satchel.

Gray raised a brow, the water mage handed the scarf over to the ice alchemist.

"No he hasn't come back yet, well not that I know of. If he came back he would've reported to Mira first." The ice mage tapped his chin. Blaze would never let go of his scarf, he was more responsible than that. Plus, Gray had been there the whole day even late last night. There was no sign of him.

"Come on we should go tell Lucy, maybe she knows were Blaze is." Gray continued.

Juvia nodded, as both ice mage and water mage left the guild. Heading straight for the blondes apartment complex.

'_Where are you Blaze?'_

* * *

**Well this is part 1 of Taken I hoped you've enjoyed this chap. It was really had to make, as of that the story of Fallen Angel is soon coming to it's conclusion. And this was my first FanFic :( Thanks you guys for all your support in this story plz alert me or review either or. And stay tuned for Fallen Angel: Taken part 2. Since I wont be in the hospital I'm finally able to focus on my writing so it will come out of the 25th LOVE U GUYS -SIGNED OCTOBERFALLS**


	19. Taken Part 2

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I had terrible writers block for this story. Instead of writing this day's chapter I wrote 4 one shots XD so expect a one shot for everyday for this week. And i also finally came up with a good story... Hopefully you all like it. The concept as already been use but Again... NO ONE FINISH'S IT -.- It's exactly like alice in wonderland no one ever finish's it... Well i hope you enjoy today's chap most of it is explaining and giving more detail to Curtis's evil plans. I was so enthralled with writing this chap that I wrote the next chap already. So i'm updating tomorrow once again stay tuned :D**

* * *

"Tigress, you said this world is your home. But how do **we** get back to **our** world?" A certain ebony haired girl questioned the neko.

Only five hours have passed in the human world. But it has been three years since the small team had arrived to this uninhabited land. Only surviving off fish and water was their only option to survive. The group made a fire to keep warm and cook up raw fish. They also built a shelter to block out the sun, as of the sun it would never set in this godforsaken land.

"As I told you before, time moves a lot quicker here. Meanwhile, in the real world things move a lot slower. The only way to get back to your world would have to be when six hours would have already passed in the real one." Tigress explained scratching the back of her black and white ear. Looking up to see the expression of her two foster parents, they held a disappointed look on their faces.

"…I'm sorry mom, dad. But I only did this cause I needed to protect you." The cub continued, feeling responsible for why they felt so sad.

"Were not blaming you it's just… were getting a little anxious living here is all." Blaze exclaimed.

It is true that the duo was not use to this type of environment. But there was some upsides to this fast moving land. Not only the fact that Lira and Blaze have gotten stronger here but their bond as a team has developed as well. Living here so long has had some effects on the group as of testing their friendship, and were their loyalty truly lies. And even though three years have passed the group hasn't felt time take toll on them. Since time moves so quickly and they can never know when the next day has arrived since the sun never sets and the moon never shows. They feel like it's only been a few months when in fact it has been longer than that.

"But that's what's been bothering me… _Who _exactly is chasing after us?" Lira pointed out to the tiger.

"…_Curtis._" The neko spoke with disgust. Even saying his name out loud was revolting to her.

"Curtis? I know I heard that name somewhere before…" Blaze scratched the back of his head hoping it might help him remember the name that he has long forgotten.

"That dark man we met on out first mission… I knew I felt an evil present but I wasn't sure." The dragon said trying to hope she was wrong that there was a threat placed before the group of three.

"Curtis Lee Jest is a dark man with evil plans. He wants to obtain something called the Fallen Angel. It is said the machine called _Chaos _can control the powers of the Angel and once its controlled the user can do what he or she wants it to do… With _Chaos_ roaming the lands, it brings unnatural disasters to the world. Such as floods, tornados, earth quakes, you name it." The neko explained as much as she knew. Although she knew oh so little of the powers of the Fallen Angel she was well up to date on how it worked.

"But what does Curtis want with the _Angel_?" Lira questioned somewhat scarred for what the evil man might be planning in his twisted mind. What would he want with Lira? She knew from a young age that she was the Angel but never knew her real purpose in life. The reason why _she _was chosen above all else.

"Well, once the power of the Fallen Angel is obtain with _Chaos._ It will only bring disaster, it's kind of like the world would be in a crisis sort of thing. The reason I hid you here was so you can get strong enough to defeat Curtis before he would even move a step forward with his plans. If Fallen Angel were to fall in the wrong hands, the world as we know it would come to an end." Tigress finished, her mood serious. Never had Blaze or Lira seen her this way. The worried look in her big blue eyes, her paw trembling at the thought of the Angel's true powers.

"Lira…" Blaze's onyx eyes bore into his partners. The two round orbs, full of concern for his team mate.

"It's alright I'll be fine. I'm just a bit…" Lira lost her train of thought as her mind went to another place. The dreams she had been having, Blaze's vision's all of them. Could they be what lies ahead in her future?

"Scarred?" Blaze finished for Lira breaking her thoughts. Lira smiled, for the fire mage knew her too well.

"I wont let Curtis get anywhere near you… I promise." The blonde continued.

"Thanks Blaze." The ebony haired mage blushed looking away.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get tonight's dinner." Blaze stood up from his Indian style sitting position. Making his way back to the woods and to the crystal lake.

"Tigress?" Lira asked the black and white tiger.

"What's wrong Mom?" The neko questioned her foster mother seeing the concerned look on her face.

"We'll you see I've been having these dreams of a battle of some kind. And me and Lucy are in some sort of contraption. Do you think that would have to do with anything involving _Chaos_ and the Fallen Angel?" The dragon questioned the cat once again.

"I've been having the same dreams, maybe their related somehow... My hypothesis is that these 'Dreams' are future events yet to come. But that's just a assumption, nothing more." The cat presumed.

"I think you analogy is correct. I just hope it's was wrong…" Lira put her hand to her forehead a sudden shock of pain running through her brain.

"Well, tell me more about these dreams. Maybe I can make out what might be coming our way so we can prevent these 'Dreams' from becoming reality." The neko spoke. Somewhat smarter today then usual.

"We'll me and Lucy are being held in these mechanical arm type things… I can hear Blaze's voice and another, screaming out our names. Both engulfed in flames, rage taking over the both of them. And until now there was a black and white creature trying to help us, along with Happy. Now that I think about it the creature looks like you." Lira held her head trying to remember more about her dreams.

"Continue…" Tigress pressed, hoping she could tell her more.

"That's when suddenly the dream changes. The fighting has stop and it looks like its all over, but the atmosphere is still thick. Everyone's sad… Blaze is crying… he was holding something in his arms." The silver Dragon looked down her messy hair long hair covering her eyes. A tear fell from her eyes onto the dirt below her.

Tigress's eye became large scared to death what Blaze might be holding in his arms. There was always the strong scent of blood in the air and something laid limp in his arms but he held it close speaking reassuring words to it. But every time Tigress was about to see what the fire mage was holding she would always wake up in cold sweat.

"…What is he holding exactly Lira?" Tigress's voice cracked, dreading the answer the ebony mage might give her.

Lira looked up tears rolled down her pale cheeks. A sob came from the dragon.

"You've seen it haven't you… what he's holding?" The neko stared up to her foster mother for her response. All she got was a slow nod. But it wasn't enough for the cat she needed more than just a nod.

"LIRA TELL ME!" The tiger was desperate. Lira flinched at the cat never had she raised her voice at her. But staring into those soft big blue eyes full of concerned the Angel knew Tigress meant no harm.

"Me."

~0~

"Come on Juvia, we have to reach Lucy's quickly." The ice alchemist tugged on the water mages sleeve.

Juvia blushed for their close contact. The small gleam in his eyes was absolutely adorable.

"Juvia is coming~" The water mage sang happily picking up the pace to keep up with her love.

Passing the south gate park tuning the corner to the river canal leading it way up to Lucy's apartment. The duo knocked rhythmically on the door to signal the blonde that it was them.

A loud crash was heard on the other side of the door. Foot steps were fumbling about inside. The ice mage raised a brow, wondering what was going on inside. Letting curiosity get the best of him he twisted the knob only to find Natsu run after the young celestial mage. His jaw dropped at the scene, a shitless Natsu with only briefs running after Lucy only wearing a towel to cover her curvy body.

"Come on Luce let me take a shower with you~" The dragon slayer whined his arms stretched out to be able to catch Lucy.

"Natsu, even after almost nine years and you _still_ act like a kid." Lucy commented laughing at his pouting face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The ice mage screamed making the two mages freeze in their tracks.

"Gray-sama must cover his eyes. He can only see Juvia-sama!" Juvia shield the ebony mages eyes from the sight of Lucy clad in only a messily towel.

"Never mind _that_! There's something even more important than a naked Lucy!" Gray shook free from the water mages grasp.

Lucy was heavily blushing from the fact that the two mages had caught them during their little fiasco. Natsu on the other hand, didn't really care as long as Gray didn't see anything he claimed 'important' to him.

"Lucy, has Blaze come back from his mission yet? He didn't report back to Mira today." The ice alchemist asked his voice full of concern, interrupting the thoughts of the duo.

"Yes. He didn't come back to Fairy Tail and when Juvia-sama was headed for work she found this." The water mage held up Blaze's messed up dirty scarf, completely ruined from all the rain and wind.

A gasp came from the celestial mage. Blaze would never leave his scarf, let alone lose the precious item. '_…Blaze wouldn't ever let go of that scarf.' _Curling her hand into a fist he exerted magic energy towards her keys in order to talk to Lira. But there was no answer. Lira would always answer her master but if there was no response then that could only mean one thing.

"Juvia I'm going to need you to lead me to where you found that scarf." The mother's voice was strict making it sound more like a command than a proposition. Natsu looked at his partner he knew she was worried about something, it was _his _Lucy after all.

~0~

"We only have twenty minutes until the arrival of the _Angel _and of _Chaos_. Send the message out to the men that Operation: Taken will take place in the south gate park." Curtis spoke nonchalantly to his servant Len giving him the orders to carry out his plan. Sometimes the servant was so shocked on how is master could be so relaxed at a time like this, it was as if Curtis was so certain that he would win no matter the cause.

"Understood." Len bowed understanding the situation at hand quickly making his way out the door and to the goons waiting for their orders. Leaving the dark man alone with just his thoughts to keep him company.

"Seconds, that's all the time you have left my pretty little angel…" The dark man chuckled madly at the thought of having howls of bloody screaming echo in his hallways once more. Licking his lips his mind traveled towards what to do with the celestial mage. Not only did he prep Len to capture just Angel but Lucy as well.

Curtis shrugged not really caring what happened to the blonde, only a simple answer came to mind.

"I'll just kill her~"

~0~

"It's time…" Tigress smiled.

"Time for what?" Blaze questioned raising a brow.

The cat's soft smile turned into a devious one. When suddenly a large sonic boom was heard coming from their camp site. The black hole they had not seen for three years had reappear once again. The vortex swirled madly sucking in everything in it's path.

Leaves slashed at the air getting caught up in it's air currents. Tigress dug her claws into the ground, mean while Blaze grabbed onto Lira's right hand while his left clung on to a large tree.

The tiger giggled at the sight of both her parents shocked faces.

"What do we do Tigress?" Lira shouted above the wind.

"Let go." She shouted back the obvious.

Lira looked up back to Blaze to see his expression. His facial expression was dead serious. The ebony mage knew what he was going to do was reckless. The fire mage grinned down to his partner.

"No matter what happens we go together, right?" Giving her one of his hopeful grins.

"Right." Lira nodded.

Blaze's grip on the bark of the tree was loosening. Tigress's claws retracted themselves from the dirt until they both finally let go at the same time. The fire mage managed to catch the cat in his arms while he brought Lira and Tigress closer to his chest. All of them wrapped up together in each other's arms.

As they finally disappeared into the vortex a giant flash of light boomed closing the black hole forever leaving the once inhabited jungle deserted yet again.

~0~

"T-Minus sixty seconds…" Len looked at his golden pocket watch as it ticked away the seconds left till the Angel would arrive.

"Oi, Len you sure de Angel will end up er?" A man spoke holding up a sword questioning the servants actions. Pointing towards the giant tree in the south gate park.

"Master's orders say we come her, Duke." Len responded harshly, no one would dare question his master's plans.

"Aright, I get ya." Duke calmed trying not to offend the man's master anymore.

"Ten seconds now…" The servant smiled as the clock ticked the remaining few seconds away.

A large light shinned bright making the men shield their eyes to look away. In the case it would be so bright they might go blind. A cracking noise was heard as the dark vortex spit out three figures all huddled up together.

"_Operation: Taken commences now!"_

* * *

**TADA How did you guys like it? Only 3 more chaps till this story is over :/ Well tomorrow's chapter: Chaos **


	20. Chaos

**FINALLY! Fanfiction has fixed the problem of updating my stories. It seems it's been happening A LOT lately! That's why fanfiction has been making updates on their own site lately just to fix the problem. And to better improve this site. I hope you all enjoy this chapter is REALLY long. There's a lot going on in this chapter mostly explaining, a bit of action scenes, and even a "Father- Son" moment. I hope you all like this chapter hopefully you all do. And another chapter will be updated tonight as promised. Btw: The one shot dedicated to you all is almost finished I want it to mean everything not just about friendship but family. I want it to be the best one shot just for all of you. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

They lifted themselves off the soft green grass of Magnolia's south gate park. Luckily the three of them were huddled together, if not the impact from the vortex would have been worse. Yet still they were groaning from the pain of hitting the tough ground.

The blonde haired boy stood up first, staggering as he brought himself up. Len observed carefully his movements, already feeling his already powerful magic energy from where he stood. He features were more rugged then when they first met back at the court room. His hair had grown wildly but still maintained that spiky look, he looked like he was in desperate need of a hair cut. Having a few tears in his clothing it only showed off how more muscular he had gotten over some training in the other world. Curtis did warn them that it would be a difficult task to get through him in order to retrieve Angel.

But she was no different, the fact was she looked just as deadly as him. Her arms were somewhat muscular, and her stomach was well toned. She still had a lot of femininity. And lets not forget that terrifying energy around her as well. Len narrowed his eyes worried if Cutis's plans would actually work.

With all the time they had spent at the other world. They have not just aged but have gained skills in combat, and in strategy. The servant quickly shook off these thoughts knowing his master would always win. That's when he spot the black and white creature. Feeling no magic source radiating from its body, Len smirked knowing their one and only weakness.

"Ok, men starting moving…" The servant gestured towards the girl.

Nods came from all sides as they ran straight for towards the small team. The shady Len hid himself in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Blaze noticed the movement, spotting the heard of men coming towards them. "Lira, get Tigress and get away from here!" The blonde commanded.

Lira and Tigress's eyes grew wide at all the men wielding weapons pointing them directly towards them. Tigress had foreseen this but never thought it would be this many. Even with Blaze and Lira combined there wouldn't be any possible way they would win.

"Go now! I'll handle them somehow." Blaze said looking back at his small family smiling softly to them, before launching himself into the fray.

"BLAZE!" Lira cried out desperately for her partner. Still having a hard time regaining her magic energy from the switch between both worlds.

The blonde was knocking men out one by one. His hands lit up with flames as he punched another man wielding a knife trying to aim towards Blazes heart. A crack was heard as Blaze punched him incredibly hard on his cheek. Knocking him out, but it still wasn't enough, it was like an endless cycle of goons.

Meanwhile, Len was scouting the area for a certain blonde and ebony mage. Already spotting the black haired beauty, the servant chuckled darkly. Ignoring the fact that Lucy was missing from the fray, Len pulled out an electrical weapon from his right pocket. The massive electrical charge radiating from the tool made the air intense and thick, as pops and crackles were heard from the weapon. It was pumped up electricity, just one hit could knock you out for hours.

With the men occupying the incredibly strong fire mage, Len took the opportunity to make his was swiftly towards the defenseless Angel. Creeping up behind her and the tiger the servant struck her right flank.

A scream of pain resounded throughout the air. Making Blaze's heart sink at the knowledge of knowing who it belonged to. Diverting his attention back to his family, it was like watching a slow motion movie. As electricity spread throughout the she-mage's body, an electrical growl spread throughout the park.

"MOMMY!" Tigress cried out trying to reach her foster mother. But it was no use the electrical current was to strong for her to even touch.

The frozen fire mage failed to take notice that hundreds of goons were still behind him. Cracking their knuckles, grinning madly. Realizing they had the perfect to get revenge for their fallen brethren.

That's when Blaze's world turned black. Everything was fading in and out of focus. One moment he's standing up running towards Lira. The next he's on the floor moaning, at the pain at the back of his head. When he finally was regaining his consciousness. All he was able to see was Tigress get beaten to a pulp, but only enough to knock her out. And the gang of barbarians drag Lira away.

It was turning dark again and he knew this time he would be completely out of it.

'_Life… is so unfair.'_ Blaze thought to himself, before hearing another woman's terrifying screams.

"_**Blaze, Blaze! Are you ok?"**_ The voice was familiar. It was soft and inviting. Blaze wanted to speak back but all he could do was think at that moment.

'_Sorry Tigress, Lira. I couldn't protect you…'_ The fire mage thought again having his regrets.

"_**Hey! Blaze, buddy wake up!" **_Another voice spoke much more fiercer than the other. But it sounded like the voice he would hear in his visions. It was much more stronger, outgoing, yet kind and gentle.

Trying to respond to this trusting voice. All Blaze could do was crack his eyes open, it was a little blurry but he could still make out just a bit the people before him. It was his mother and some other man but he didn't know who. Was it?….

"Dad?" Blaze managed to whisper hoarsely.

Before falling into the deep abyss of darkness.

~0~

_A rhythmical beeping sound resounded throughout the male blondes dreams. There it was peaceful nothing could hurt his family, as he slept upon his ebony partners lap. She brushed away the stray strands of blonde hair that caressed his tan cheeks._

"_Wont you wake up for me Blaze?" Dream Lira purred, her velvety voice drawing him in._

"_Why? Here there is no such thing as pain. And Tigress, you, and I. Can finally live in peace." Blaze replied back completely in a daze at her beauty. _

"_Don't you want to save me?" The dream Lira seemed somewhat upset at his response._

"_Of course I do…" Blaze raised a brow as the ebony mage lifted herself off the ground. Crossing her arms in front of her chest pouting cutely at her partner. _

"_Blaze time is running out for me… you have to hurry and __**wake up.**__"_

~0~

Blaze groaned loudly, a deep throbbing pain emitted from his head. Making the blonde crack open his eyes. Only to see a white plaster ceiling above him. Opening and closing his eyes as he blinked several times to get his vision back. He slowly sat himself up on what seemed to be a gurney.

Feeling multiple pulls on his skin, he looked down to see his arms. Wires were attached everywhere. Hearing the constant beeping sound he heard from his dreams he looked over to the monitor that was checking his heart beat.

Judging with all the equipment and such. He was in an infirmary of some sorts. Hearing loud foots steps running across a wooden floor. Blaze flinched, as the door had been kicked open nearly breaking it off its hinge's.

"I knew I heard you wake up!" Natsu spoke happily as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"OI LUCE HE'S UP!" The dragon slayer hollered out. Cheering was heard in another room making the blonde raise a brow to where he was exactly.

"You had me and your mom worried…Don't disappear like that again." The salamander's voice became strict. As he waggled a finger at Blaze.

The blonde fire mage started to chuckle softly at Natsu's actions. But as he laughed, he coughed up blood catching it in his palms.

"Don't worry Wendy said you'll be good as new in a few days or so." Natsu informed, pulling up a chair to take a seat next to the teen.

"You got pretty beaten up by those goons. You should rest a bit before finding your Lira friend." The notorious fire mage continued.

Blaze's eyes went wide, his pupils nearly turning into pin needles. Throwing the blanket off his body. The blonde slipped out of the bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor.

"Oi, I wouldn't do that." Natsu warned the hard headed blonde.

Just as the dragon slayer predicted, Blaze had exerted to much energy. Making him cough up more blood then before. "I don't care if I bleed to death, I have to save her!" The blonde fire mage shouted, spitting up more gore.

Natsu smiled as he chuckled lightly at the words the fire mage spoke. "You sound just like me when I was younger." The salmon haired mage scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Now sit back down before her prince charming _does _die of blood loss." The dragon slayer warned once again.

Blaze pouted as he sat down with a 'humph', Crossing his arms across his chest like a child.

"Now I know how hard it was for Lucy to take care of me." Natsu laughed, speaking to himself remembering the good old times.

"My mom?" Blaze calmed a bit. Not really knowing the connection between his mentor and his mother. Of course he heard a few stories about their adventures together but not all of them in detail.

"Yea. Now that I think about it. Without her I don't know where I'd be." The older fire mage leaned back in his chair, looking towards the ceiling smiling at his memories of him and Lucy. Little did he know a certain young blonde woman was ease dropping into their conversation.

"She told me you would drag her into the craziest of missions." Blaze grinned wanting to hear a story or two from his mothers old partner.

"Ha ha those were the good old days. Things were a lot more hectic back then…" The pink haired mage frowned, remembering Lucy's leaving. Without her the spark in the guild was gone.

"Everyday there was a bar fight, all the best missions were up for the taking, the most random of parties would end after two whole days. The villains we faced, the monsters we beat, everyday was an adventure with Luce." The dragon slayer ranted on, making Blaze's eyes sparkle in admiration for his mentor.

"Ever since I met your mother I knew she was special. Something inside of me just… _clicked_. But when she left-" Natsu stopped himself knowing he shouldn't go any further. Starring blindly into nothingness, the fire mage was deep in his thoughts. Wondering what it would have been like if she had never left.

"Then why did you let her go?" Blaze blurted out. This made the pink haired mage's eyes go wide at the blonde's sudden out burst.

"Why didn't you chase after her?" The blonde fire mage questioned once again. Natsu had no way of answering any of the questions Blaze was throwing his way, so he held his head low trying to blink back the tears.

"I-I really don't know. There was so much guilt and pain from her leaving me. I guess I never noticed how I really felt about her. You never know what you care about most until its gone…" The dragon slayer's voice cracked. As he gulped loudly, trying to push down the ball in his throat.

Lucy held back a gasp at the words Natsu had said. She never knew how much he truly cared about her.

"So… what's stopping you win her back!" Blaze fist pumped encouragingly. The dragon slayer laughed getting up from his chair he ruffled the blondes hair just like he did when Blaze was younger.

"I'm going to go see what's taking your mom so long." Natsu primed trying to take the young boys attention off the topic.

"Alright." That's when it happened Blaze smiled Natsu's famous grin, it was a complete replica. The pink haired fire mage frowned at first but then quickly returned the same smile.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Natsu left the room without another word. Leaving Blaze alone in the infirmary.

'_Don't worry Blaze… I never lose a fight. Neither will you.' _The salmon haired mage smiled to himself.

"Oh hey Natsu sorry took me so long. I had to… talk to Mira about something." Lucy tried to cover up her lie with a hopeful smile. Hoping her voice didn't deceive her.

'_After all…_'

As the blonde smiled cutely to the fire mage in the guilds hallway. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "No problem Luce."

'_You are.'_

Lucy walked pass her old partner entering the guilds infirmary. With his highly trained ears he could hear her squeal. "Oh my poor baby~"

"Mom stop your squishing me!" The male blonde chocked out breathless from their tight embrace. Looking through the glass window Natsu smiled at the sight of mother and son reuniting. The two people he loved most in this world were in that room.

'…_My son'_

~0~

Tears slid down the blonde's pale cheeks. As she cried while embracing her son.

"Mom you ok?" Blaze questioned his mother, concerned if she was alright.

"You had me _so _worried." Lucy answered as more tears came forth.

"I didn't mean to." The fire mage smiled, patting his mothers back to comfort her.

"I know Tigress told me everything…" The celestial mage informed.

When suddenly Blaze broke the hug. As he held tightly onto his mothers forearms with his heated hands. "Where's Tigress?" His voice low and demanding. It practically scared the wits out of Lucy. Never had her son been so demanding. Let alone with such a serious expression. It reminded her of Natsu, whenever his friends where in danger he would go ballistic. The only way Lucy could ever calm him down would be through begging or her own tears.

"Tigress will be just fine. She's down stairs with the rest of the guild." The mother smiled hoping it would make him calm down a bit. Seeing a painful expression on his mothers features he slowly let go of his grasp on her arms.

"Sorry…" Blaze apologized as he left small red marks on the blondes wrists.

"It's ok…You just don't know your how to control your own strength yet." Lucy spoke grabbing the same chair Natsu had been sitting in not to long ago.

"How long have I been out for?" The blonde fire mage questioned.

"Not long, just three days." Lucy educated.

"_Three _days? Was there any word on Lira? Did you feed Tigress? Is she getting along with the other exceeds? Was she lonely? Did she get hurt? Did-"

"Woah! Looks like nothing changed… your still exactly the same. I'm glad, I thought my little boy was all grown up after skipping almost four years of age." The celestial user laughed. Trying to hide her sad expression.

When Tigress informed the guild on what had happened Lucy's greatest fears had come true. Already dealing with the fact that he was going to leave her one day. She had to once again deal with that he skipped a few years making him older. One day he was this cutesy little nine year old boy. And the next he's a handsome fully grown teenager of thirteen years.

On top of all that, Lira had been captured by the enemy. Lucy always cared dearly for her celestial spirits. Always treating them as equals. As friends. Having one of her closest spirits leave her side was heart breaking. But just imaging how much pain Blaze must be feeling, must be beyond her very own.

"No, sadly we haven't heard a thing about Lira… All we know is that they left us on a wild goose chase. Everyone in Fairy Tail has offered to pitch in to find their secret hide out, where they might be holding Lira. But so far we have two locations…" The celestial mage tried to fill in her son on everything as best as she could.

"We were hoping since you have such a strong connection with Lira that you would help us out to locate her whereabouts. But we had to wait until you were awake to do that." Lucy continued hoping she got through to Blaze.

"Where do I start?" The male blonde asked eagerly nearly jumping out of bed.

"Oh No. Not in that condition Mister. You need bed rest!" Lucy scolded pointing a finger at Blaze.

"But Mom~" The fire mage whined.

"No buts! If you want to save Lira the best you could do for now is rest." The celestial mage warned.

"…At least help me get out of this stuffy old room." Blaze laughed, wanting to see how his little Tigress was doing.

"Ha ha… well it looks like there's no stopping you." Lucy giggled along with him. As she stood up from the stool making her way over to a foldable wheel chair. Brushing away all the dust the blonde gestured towards the chair. "Hop on."

Blaze smiled as his mother helped him out of bed and onto the movable device. Pushing forward, Lucy rolled her son out of the room and into the guild's hall way.

~0~

"You will never get away with this!" An ebony mage hissed at her holder. As the dark man walked around his fine specimen he laughed at the words. As she spoke so foolishly in his mind.

"Oh but that's were your wrong. In just two more days Chaos will finally arrive to this very sight. And once I have claimed your powers for my own, no one can stop me." Curtis stepped forward his face nearly inches away from Lira's.

"And such a waste too. The life of a beautiful young women is cheap compared to all the power I will receive." Cutis continued.

"Fairy Tail is _will_ win. They will stop you!" Lira spat.

"By the time they figured out where you were you'd already be dead." The dark man chuckled.

"And besides a symphony of blood shed is better than just a concerto… Only _Chaos_ will rain"

* * *

**Concerto meaning a soloist or soloist('s). Don't question it, that's right I'm in an orchestra I live and breathe music. I even talk it sometimes. XD I don't know why but I made Curtis into a mad man. (Sorry to the real Curtis. Hopefully you won't hate me after this) Well, stay tuned for tonight's midnight premier of FALLEN ANGEL just 2 more chaps to go. And hopefully if you all vote on the poll by the end of the final chapter on a sequel than i'd be happy to :D but anyways I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND MESSAGES. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY STORY WOULD GO GLOBAL! **


	21. Promise's

**Hey guys well as you already know I'm pretty pissed at Fanfiction at the moment. Since they finally gave me the 'ok' to update once again the problem SHOULD be fixed. I pray that it is cause I've been itching to update and UPLOAD for a while. Both have been taken away from me for A LOOONNGG TIME! And during that time you all know I must have been writing of course :D EXPECT A BUNCH OF NEW FISHY STORIES ETC. CAUSE THEIR COMING AT FULL SPEED! IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IT GETS ME MAD AS MUCH AS IT DOES TO YOU BUT WHAT CAN WE DO '-.- Enjoy this SUPER LONG chapter.**

* * *

"Now you see this here. This will make you fly like all the other exceeds~" Cana hiccupped, shoving a mug of her spirits towards the black and white cat.

"Are you sure… It smells kind of weird." Tigress's nose twitched as she took small sniffs of the alcohol, her face immediately scrunched itself up not liking the smell.

"Don't worry once you get past the taste you'll be able to fly all you want~" The drunk slurred, her face centimeters away from Tigress.

The cat took another whiff of the air around her. The same stench the juice was all over Cana. Looking back down to the cup full of spirit's the cat shrugged hopping she would sprout wings and fly just like the other exceeds.

It was true she was envious that they had such magical powers such as the aria to fly up in the clouds. Tigress always hoped that she would get a chance to fly just like the birds.

"Alright…" The tiger frowned sticking out a tongue.

"Don't drink that!" A voice shouted throughout the guild silencing everyone. Tigress instantly dropped the mug of spirits making it spill all over Cana. Soiling her favorite t- shirt. But of course she was too drunk to even care at that point.

Tigress quickly jumped off the table and ran crying towards the source of the voice. Everyone in the guild smiled happily, thanking Mavis that their favorite little blonde fire mage was alright.

"PAPA!" The tiger sobbed tackling the fire mage whom was still sitting on the wheel chair. As the cat cried loudly against Blaze's chest, the blonde couldn't hold back his smile as he embraced his foster daughter. Happy that the enemy didn't take his whole family away from him.

But they took his Angel and all he could do to help was just sit around hoping for good news to arrive. The tears that were left unshed, started to well up in the blonde's eyes. His eyes stung as he tried his best to hold them back but it was no use. Knowing that the girl he came to love was snatched away from him was heartbreaking. No, it felt worse than that, like a part of him was missing. Now that their separated the only thing that gave him hope was the tug on his heart. Pushing him forward to not give up just yet.

As the warm salty tears slid down his face they fell upon Tigress's back. The cat looked up giving a watery smile to her father. "D-Don't worry daddy. You did good, taking down thirty of those goons. M-Mommy would be proud." Tigress pep talked as she hiccupped trying to stop her tears so her dad wouldn't cry anymore.

"You even got bashed in the head. Yet you kept on fighting to protect your Nakama. That's what being a Fairy Tail wizard is all about, never giving up." Natsu hollered from the bar counter. Using his right hand he held it up in the air, pointing his index finger towards the sky, with his thumb sticking out.

Many other guild members did the same action as they all started to cheer. Giving their salute to the brave fire mage.

"B-But I broke my p-promise." Blaze stuttered, his bottom lip quivering uncontrollably.

"Then don't give up! Keep your promise." Lucy yelled over the ruckus of the guild.

The blonde's lips slowly twisted itself into a bright smile, as he tilted his head ever so cutely. Tigress watched as her father smiled more brightly than he ever did before. It surprised her that this guild even got a smile out of him even when everyone knew he was in deep pain.

_'Such kind people…'_

"Hey Tigress, What do you say becoming one of the family?" Natsu winked towards the cat, pointing directly towards his Fairy Tail insignia on his left forearm.

The cat literally jumped for joy at these words. As Blaze wheeled himself over to the bar counter towards Mira whom in fact was already holding the stamp. Tigress was ecstatic as she showed her back side towards the bartender pointing to the location of where she wanted the tattoo.

_'And yet.'_

A small pop came from the small little stamp as it left its mark on Tigress's back. With this official red mark on the tiger's back made it clear to everyone that she was a member of the most chaotic guild in all of Fiore. But she was truly proud to have such a stamp it not only meant she was part of her foster fathers guild. It also noted she was part of the family.

_'For mama she would never get to experience… freedom such like this.'_

Everyone erupted into cheers celebrating in honor of the new member of their guild. On the other hand the cat was somewhat solemn, like as if she won a hollow victory of some sorts. Her mother was still missing. And she knew when the time would come the cat would have to say her final good bye's. Quickly glancing over to her foster father. The fire mage was smiling happily cheering along with the rest of his comrades.

_'How would Blaze react?'_ The neko thought sadly. Of course she knew the answer to that question was simple. Blaze would be devastated, without Lira how would he continue to walk? Continue to fight? Continue to smile exactly the way he was doing now?

"Hey Tigress why the sad face?" Blaze raised a brow, grinning mischievously towards his daughter.

"Oh no it's nothing." The smile she gave him had no expression. It was a hidden smile. Holding hurt, sadness, and the heaviest of hearts. The hurt ran deep through her veins and all she wanted to do at that moment was run into her fathers warm arms to cry once again. But she knew she had to be strong. For if she lost herself in the void of sadness, she too will never get back up again.

~0~

A wheezing cough echoed through silent building. Blood spat all over the once clean white tiles. As the gore dripped teasingly from the ebony mage's mouth. The dark man licked his lips wanting to get a taste of her flesh.

Panting roughly Lira's chest heaved up and down. Drinking greedily the air around her.

"I will ask you once again… Where is Lucy Heartfilla?" Curtis warned as he twirled around in his chair, grinning like a mad man.

"N-NEVER!" The dragon hissed loudly, as more blood oozed from her jaw.

"Len…" The man snapped his fingers, which in return earned Lira another fist to the stomach.

As more blood spat to the floor the bigger the grin grew on the mans face. But Lira's evil smile surpassed his as she faced him once more.

"Punch me all you want. You'll never get the information your looking for." The ebony mage ventured not afraid to push his anger any further.

"What did you say?" His grin suddenly disappeared as it was replaced with a frown.

"You heard me… Even if you use violence there's going to be a point where your going to have to stop. After all you don't want to drain _all_ of my power before the ceremony do you?" The dragon spoke confidently knowing she had the upper hand.

Curtis clenched his fists, out of all the _angel's_ born into this world why did he have to get the rebellious one?

"I'm not afraid to hurt you fool. Even if we kill you it would be just enough for _Chaos_." As the dark man turned the tide, Lira frowned knowing her victory was shallow. Although he was bluffing he knew that she was correct if they were to kill her then all his planning would have been a complete and utter failure.

Not knowing that what she was being told was a lie. Lira took it as a strong blow. Although the pain radiating from her stomach was worse, the pain of knowing her untimely death was more heartbreaking. She knew tomorrow would be the day. The last day she would get to live the life she knew here. The final day she would get to send with Blaze and her family.

On that fateful day Lira was the strongest she could ever be in front of any enemy she faced. For almost two days the dragon had shown no signs of weakness but the will to survive. But today she chose to let that single tear slide down her cheek.

For weakness is the greatest sign of strength.

~0~

It had only just been yesterday since Tigress was an official member of Fairy Tail. After the events that had occurred in the last few days the guild finally agreed to set off on finding Lira. As everyone paired off into groups of teams for the search party, Blaze was busy concentrating on Lira's location.

"How's it coming buddy?" Natsu knocked at the door frame of the Guild's infirmary. Catching the blonde's attention.

"Not so good… Every time I think I got a spark of some type to reach her it just fades away." The young fire mage sighed shaking his head sadly.

The dragon slayer smiled, grabbing a nearby chair to sit down. "You giving up already?" Natsu teased knowing Blaze couldn't give up so easily.

"…No of course not! It's just that-"

"You can't reach her?" Natsu finished for the baffled fire mage. All Blaze could do was nod holding his head low, ashamed that he wasn't able to find Lira.

"No amount of magic can find her. It's your instincts that you really have to rely on." The dragon slayer continued leaning backwards on his chair.

"Instincts?" Blaze quirked a brow baffled at the answer. How would relying on instincts get him to find Lira? Every time he looked for an answer would be by doing things head first. Many times it wouldn't even work out for him.

"Yup~ Just feel where the tug on your heart pulls you. And before you know it, you found Lira." Natsu stood stretching his limbs with a groan. Hearing a satisfying pop he grinned making his way towards his son.

Tapping on the left side of his chest repeatedly the dragon slayer chuckled. "When you put your heart in the hands of another, they hold that special bond with you."

Slowly walking away from the blonde, Natsu could feel his own heart stings being pulled. As he could hear her sweet melodic voice mentioning his name as she spoke. "Better get some sleep tomorrow's a big day." The salamander added before waving himself off.  
Only leaving Blaze with his thoughts to keep him company.

What did the old goof ball mean by that? Raising his hand to clutch the very spot the fire mage poked at. He couldn't feel anything. No pulling, no certain tug. Just an empty feeling in his gut. Was his gut his heart stings instead? No, it couldn't be. Where is that damn tug!

Exerting magic energy waves to give him that extra push, didn't work. Attempting this multiple times got the mage no where as he started to cough up blood again. A small gasp came from the small tiger entering the room, at the sight of the dripping blood. As little tear drop like marks slid from his jaw Tigress quickly grabbed onto the nearest towel. Handing it to her father to clean up the gore.

"Thanks." Blaze spoke hoarsely, wiping the mess from his mouth.

"Dad… don't you think your pushing yourself to hard. Mama would be worried if she saw you like this." Tigress frowned.

"But if I don't try hard enough time might run out…" The fire mage sighed in frustration as he leaned back into the bed. Blinking up to the plain white ceiling he tried to connect the dots to why he couldn't reach his ebony partner.

"_The Angel will fall from the heavens. Only to return again, with it's halo and wings. A Guardian Angel_" The cat's bottom lip quivered as she repeated the old words echoing through her head.

'_Time has already run out_.'

~0~

"Natsu~" Lucy called.

"Coming Luce." Natsu hollered as he ran from the guilds infirmary hallway and out to the mess hall.

"Can you watch over Blaze while I'm gone. Wendy needs more to replace the old gauze with some new one's and the guild ran out. So I'm going to fetch some at the store." The blonde explained.

"Don't worry Luce everything will be a-ok when you come back." The dragon slayer saluted just like a soldier in the military.

"That's what I'm afraid of." The celestial mage smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Sighing, hoping that she wouldn't come back to a pile of rubble that use to be the guild.

"Oi, I'm not_ that_ destructive!" Natsu pouted cutely making the blondes knees practically turn to jelly.

"I know." Lucy smiled giving a quick kiss on the cheek to her partner. Causing him to blush heavily.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes!" The celestial mage waved off, dismissing herself.

Smiling inwardly the dragon slayer touched his cheek. Still feeling the warmth of Lucy's soft lips lingering there. Little did he know that it might be the last time he would ever see her smiling again.

~0~

Tall hot pink heels clicked against the gray pavement as a blonde haired women hummed her way through the streets of Magnolia. Everything seemed quiet at that moment, there were strangely no people crowding the streets, even the market place was somewhat empty. It was practically like a ghost town.

The only inhabitants were Lucy and very few shop owners. The next thing the blonde knew was a black swish of a cloak. A man tall dark man stood in front of her blocking her way to get pass.

"Excuse me but I need to get by." The celestial mage frowned. She knew that something here wasn't quite right.

"Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilla's what an honor to meet you in person…" The shadowy figure spoke, tucking in an arm against his stomach as he bowed low to the women. Like a perfect gentlemen would do.

Lucy raised a brow at the strange man before her, "So you've heard of me?"

"Why of course! It all our dear Lira would talk about." His eyes flashed as he smirked knowingly at the mage.

"What did you say?" Lucy hissed, her hand clenching itself to a ball. Not even thinking with her brain her body had different plans. As her hand quickly grasped onto the top of his cloak.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LIRA!" The blonde threatened.

Regretting what she had done. Lucy knew she had absolutely no fighting skills, besides her celestial type of whip that Virgo had given her long ago. Other than that, hand to hand combat wasn't her forte.

"Woah! Simmer down. I don't want any trouble here." The guy waved his hands towards the blonde in defeat. Trying to avoid conflict. Curtis had ordered Len to bring the celestial wizard unharmed, that not even a scratch be found on her body.

With just enough punches to the gut the Angel had finally spilled the information on the celestial mage's whereabouts. Luckily, she did if the beating had went any further Len was sure that life would flee from her violet eyes. As his master ordered him to fetch Lucy he made sure that she would be unharmed.

The servant question as to why he wanted this but the only response he got was _"We need a melody to our song."_ Of course this line was utterly confusing to the servant man. Knowing he shouldn't question his motives twice he left in search of the mage.

"My boss wanted to make a bargain is all." Len continued.

Slowly releasing her grip the man exhaled smiling mischievously at the girl. "Go on." Lucy crossed her arms across her chest. Len's grin grew wider knowing she would fall for his master's plan.

"You want the girl back, right?" The servant started.

"Yea." Lucy frowned, not being able to read what this guy was plotting exactly.

"Well all my master wants is_ you._ So how about a trade? _You_ for the girl." Len offered.

The fairy tail mage tilted her head thinking about the bargain. Although she wanted Lira back she didn't really actually know if the mans words were true. How could she trust a shadowy figure like him? But Lucy was desperate, the celestial wizard loved her spirits with all her heart. So she gave him her answer.

"So where do we start?"

~0~

The bright cold silver moon was high up in the sky that night. No clouds in sight. Making the bright beautiful stars twinkle showing off their brilliance. The male blonde laid there in the guild's infirmary. Staring up at the canvas of the night.

A light snore came from Tigress as she was curled up on his stomach. While a purr radiated from his Uncle Happy whom was nestled upon Natsu's pink hair. Blaze couldn't help but smile at the two cats, it was truly an adorable sight. How both him and Natsu looked somewhat the same in a way.

Turning his head back to the window the florescent light caressed his face. Illuminating his features, a frown started to take place at the thought of the villain him and his father would have to face.

'How strong would this guy be exactly? Will he have millions of men backing him up? Or will I be to late to save Lira or Mom?' As all these ran through the teens mind he couldn't but feel selfish.

Selfish at the fact that he was here in the protection of the guild safe and warm. But just imaging the pain his mother and partner were feeling just made him get even more angrier. No one mess's with his family. Getting the news of his mother's kidnapping was tough to bear. But it was even more terrifying seeing how furious Natsu had been.

Fire ragged all over his body, he screamed out her name till his voice went hoarse. The guild members pleaded that he should calm down but nothing worked. Natsu swore that he would find her, for the guild and for Blaze. The blonde teen couldn't help but grab onto his father flaming fist.

Just remembering the words that found them selves out of the boy mouth was unbelievable even for him. _'Oi, I wouldn't do that…_'

The glare that the man gave the boy was deadly._ 'I don't care! I have to save her!'_

Blaze grinned from ear to ear chuckling as he did._ 'Calm down. The dragon always protects the princess from the knight right? Well, we don't her Dragon to run out of energy right before the fight.'_

The guild members knew that only Lucy was the only one to calm down the salamander. But who knew that his very own son would get the job done as well. As Natsu's flames started to dissipate so did his anger.

The same words he had given the teen was just returned to him. Making the dragon slayer feel somewhat foolish. Not being able to take the advice he had given himself.

As the teens hand slipped into Natsu's, Mira couldn't help but let out a sob. It was the most touching moment she had seen. Both father and son together yet still oblivious to their relationship.

The memory made the blonde smile inwardly as he lost himself in today's events. As the moon glowed brightly Blaze couldn't help but wonder. _'Can you see this beautiful moon Lira? After days on end of starring at the sun we can finally see the moon. It's shinning brightly just for you.'_ Blaze extended his hand outwards towards the ball in the sky. As if he were to reach out a grab it his hand curled into a fist.

_'I promised to see the world with you. And I always keep my promise's.'_

As the fire dragon slayer secretly watched his son. He grinned at his little replica, Blaze was exactly like him in every way. _'Our son has grown up well Luce. I promise we'll all be together again.'_ Natsu vowed inwardly as if he would use telepathy to contact his dear one.

* * *

**Tada well did you guys enjoy it :D? Please review alert or message I would really appreciate it! And stay tunned for update's and a BUNCH of crazy one shots XD. LOVE YOU ALL MY FANS I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THANKS YOU ALL!**


	22. Fallen Angel

**You don't know how happy i was when Fanfiction finally told me the problem was fixed for my stories. I seriously broke down and cried. It turns out a hacker kept on messing up the system destroying not only accounts, but stories and fourms. Thank GOD its fixed I was pulling my hair to be able to update this story and now its finally up. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! :..D PLz enjoy, review, and message me. Hopefully you all dont hate the story or even forgotten me... I hope I can make it up to all of you. I'm releasing 20 one shots and 3 series of stories all dedicated to all of you fans. Im seriously so freaking happy I'm crying as i'm writing this now. I love you all! ENJOY AND IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL PLZ GO TO MY ACCOUNT AND VOTE IF I SHOULD HAVE ONE OR NOT. THANK U!**

* * *

A large groan came from the hinges of the guild's double doors. Only to reveal the faces of anger plastered on the Fairy Tail mage's fronts. The members started to pour out of the guild being led by their guild master Makarov.

Rage consumed all of them as not only did the evil villain Curtis, take away a dear friend of one of their nakama. But he also took away one of their treasured family member's, Lucy Heartfilla.

It was bad enough as it is having a whole guild targeting you. But this isn't just any your run of the mill guild's. This was Fairy Tail! And no one mess's with their family. Especially when you take away a Dragon Slayer's loved one, that's crossing the line.

On that very day the guild marched their way through town, the brightest of fire in their eyes. Just like their notorious salamander they were all fired up, ready for battle.

"Natsu, Blaze, lead the way." The master motioned to the fire mage's

If any one knew the location of Lira and Lucy. It would have to be their partners. With their highly trained nose's they could sniff them out. It was more easier for Natsu to sniff out his blonde headed friend, but for Blaze that was entirely different story. Since Lira has been in the celestial world for such a long time her scent matches the scent of his mother's key's.

The worse case scenario would be if Lucy and Lira were in different locations. Blaze was mostly depending on Natsu to find them, but without any leads on Lira it might be to late.

"Got it." The dragon slayer responded pulling Blaze to the front of the group.

Natsu's nose started to twitched when they started to arrive at the Magnolia market place. Sniffing the air he crawled around the floor trying to find the familiar vanilla scented trail. The shop keepers sweat drop at the action, he looked like a dog trying to sniff out a good place to mark his scent.

"Found her, she was taken west ward from here." The fire mage pointed out.

Making all the mages motion themselves forward. As they began walking past the old tree and into the forest beyond it, Natsu fell back in line with Blaze, Happy hovering right above them to get a birds eye view. Tigress on the other hand, clung onto her father's shoulder.

Blaze felt uneasy, like this was battle he wouldn't be able to win. Even though with all that training in the other dimension it seemed had no affect on him like it did over there.

"You nervous?" Natsu spoke calmly his fingers intertwined behind his head, as he looked towards the blue sky.  
"No, not really." Blaze masked his voice trying not to get caught in a lie.

"You know I was nervous too, going up my first enemy." The dragon slayer smiled.

"Didn't I just tell you I wasn't scared?" The blonde huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yea right, I can hear you trembling from here! Your not a good liar you know, you and your mother both." Natsu chuckled making the blonde fire mage red from embarrassment.

"But I actually find it kind of sweet you at least got a few traits from your mom. If not you would be completely like your father." The pink haired mage smiled to the ground. Hopefully the hints he had been giving would at least give Blaze a clue on who his father might be.

"You really think so?" The blonde's blush quickly fading as his eyes sparkled towards his mentor.

"I know so. Your both stubborn as a mule, loyal, always laughing in the face of danger, but if any one even dared to even hurt your Nakama you would do what ever it takes to protect them." The dragon slayer's eyes soften at the very thought how it would have been like. How it would've felt if he was there on the day of Blaze's birth. To see him grow into the man he is today or teenager more to speak. To train him fire magic. Walk him to something called school so he could learn a bunch of boring letters and numbers. The bliss of having Lucy with him side by side every day for as long as they both lived. But he knew he could never get those eight years back. Sadly, the fire mage could not travel back in time, to see his son's first steps. Or even his attempts at using a fire dragon roar.

Natsu knew that he could never get that chance. But he did know that even though he lost eight years of Blaze's life, he would never miss another moment.

"Do you think I'll be able to meet him one day?" Blaze spoke up interrupting the elder fire mages thoughts.

"You know you said the same thing to me when you were smaller. And back then I didn't really know the answer to that question. But I'm sure you will see him again. Something you should know about your dad is that he never gives up. If your ever in_ any_ trouble, he'll come to your rescue." The knowing dragon slayer winked.

Blaze couldn't help but smile at the words he was given. To Natsu it must have felt that conversation when he was eight happened only some short time ago. But after Blaze time skipped in the other world with Lira and Tigress, it felt like years to him.

When the old fire mage's words started to sink in a thought popped into the blonde's head. If his father actually were to save him, what would he do? How would he confront the man that broke his mother's heart years ago?

"AMBUSH!" Happy shouted from above, breaking Blaze's trance.

As the blue cat swooped down to warn all his fellow guild mates, people started to appear from the bush's, a light glow illuminating their bodies. No doubt Curtis had sent mage's to do his dirty work.

Makarov grew three times his original size to fend of the enemies that had ran to the front of the line. Meanwhile holding off the left flank was Gajeel using his iron fist's to hurt at least a good twelve men while Levy covered his back side. Welding some of her script magic to help out.

"Natsu, Blaze you two go and find Lucy and Lira. We'll hold them off from here." A certain raven haired ice mage spoke as he used a round house kick to a man who was nearing Juvia.

"Oh Gray-sama!" The water mage blushed as she squealed like a fan girl. Being saved by her prince charming was more than enough for her to tame her unrequited love.

"Now is not the time Juvia!" Gray shouted a small tint of pink on his own cheeks.

As the two turned their attention back to the task at hand. They could clearly see that their little guild was out numbered. Heads started to pop up from the bushes while others dropped from the trees. Natsu was concerned for his Nakama as he dragged Blaze through the fray of fists, so he took one last glance back towards his friends.

"GO NOW SON! IF NOT YOU'LL BE TO LATE!" Ji-chan roared to the dragon slayer, as he shot him an intense glare.

All Natsu could do was nod as he and Blaze quickly made their way through the depths of the forest. Not taking another look back they both ran with their heads held low.

"You ok Blaze?" Tigress spoke not being able to tell his emotions since the front of his spiky bangs covered his eyes.

The blonde in response wiped the tears from his eyes. Now was not the time to be weak, he had to be strong not just for Tigress but for his guild. He knew Natsu had to be feeling the same way as he did. So he sucked it up and ran faster, gritting and grinding his teeth.

Shaking his head he flipped his hair showing Tigress his bold onyx eyes. Identical to his fathers. Both fire mage's were extremely pissed off, Curtis had went too far.

As Happy flapped his angel like wings above them he warned them that they were closing in on a clearing just up a head. Natsu looked slightly to his left towards Blaze and Tigress, his eyes went wide. It was exactly like the image in his dreams. All of his Nakma almost defeated trying to fight till their last breath. It was an exact replica, but that left one thing unanswered. Who was the person that was laying limp in Blaze's arms? Was it Lira?

As the young blonde passed the dragon slayer, the look on his face showed Natsu he was serious. Nothing could get in his way now. Nearing a large grassy plain not to far off from where the battle between Fairy Tail and the ruffians was taking place. There was a steel type warehouse of some sorts.

Coming to a slow stop both mages hid behind a large bush. Trying to mask themselves from any unwanted attention.

"For a secret hide out it's pretty out there." Natsu whispered dangerously low. Since both Blaze and the dragon slayer have finer hearing than that of a average human, this gave them an advantage to hide their voices and to communicate with one another.

"Both of you keep your guard up, you never know what Curtis might have up his sleeve." Tigress murmured.

"Aye." Happy agreed, his aria magic retracted as his wings had disappeared from his back.

"I hate sitting around…" The dragon slayer hissed, rearing for another battle.

"We should be patient and wait for a good opportunity to strike." Blaze countered.

"W-Who's that?" The black and white neko shivered already feeling the strong magic energy radiating from the body that stepped out into the open.

"Here's the plan. Blaze you go in with Happy and Tigress, to free Lira and Lucy. While I take care of this guy." Natsu grinned.

"Wait don't you think it's a bit _strange_ that Curtis only has one man guarding the facility instead of all those other ones?" Tigress frowned, not knowing what the evil man must have been thinking.

"It doesn't matter a fight is a fight, and I never lose!" The pink headed mage spoke bluntly, with that he jumped from the bush's. Running into the open plain with a war cry.

"His he really_ that_ stupid?" Tigress said dully 'tsking' at his idiocy.

"Aye, that's Natsu for you." Happy sweat dropped at his partners usual antics.

"No, he's a genius!" Blaze grinned crawling his way closer to the building complex. Happy and Tigress following his suit.

"What are you talking about?" The female cat growled, thinking that her father has finally lost his mind.

"Just think about it. With Natsu distracting that guy, we have a better opportunity to sneak in." The blonde explained continuing to slink his way through the dirt.

"Oh~" The tiger understood, yet a bit confused.

"Not really… Knowing Natsu it would just be cause he was itching for a good fight." Happy sighed disappointed in his partner, he never settles down.

Blaze chuckled embarrassed of his mentor's real reasons. As he went back to the task at hand the three remained silent as they found the closest path to the building as possible. But It would have to involve running out into the open field exposing themselves from any attacks that may come their way.

Checking on the battle between Natsu and the strange man in front of him, they were locked in stares not even uttering words. It surprised the blue cat that Natsu wasn't fighting except all he did was watch the enemy. Something was off.

~0~

"AHHHHH!" Natsu cried out as he ran out from his hiding spot, with a flaming right fist aiming directly towards the shadowy man.

When he was just about to connect his hand with the mans jaw. The air around them became frigidly cold. The fire mage's body started to shiver as a eerie breeze brushed up against his spine.

That can't be right. It was bright and sunny just a few seconds ago. Natsu's lit hand was put out as he found himself not being able to move. Narrowing his onyx eyes towards the man before him, he chuckled dangerously.

_'So this is his doing? What sort of magic is this?'_ Natsu growled in his mind. Trying to ask the strange man what was happening exactly, the dragon slayer opened his mouth but the words couldn't come out. All that he could utter out was a weak cough.

"What's wrong dragon slayer? Can't handle the power of the Cosmos? I didn't think so." The stranger laughed.

"W-what are you d-doing to me-e? Natsu breathed out, trying to regain his speech.

"Do you even brush up on your Greek mythology? Or better yet science?" The man spoke quite ticked off he had to deal with such a simpleton.

"The magic I obtain is Ancient magic. You heard of that at least correct?"

All the Fairy Tail mage could do was nod at that point. "Good. My magic harness's the power of space itself. Just like space there is no oxygen for humans to breath in. To put it simply there is only a matter of seconds until you run out of your precious air. Since the average human would implode by the pressure of space itself I'm surprised you didn't die yet. But I should've expected it from the famous salamander." The unknown person explained.

Natsu struggled to use his magic energy. But with no air his fire could not be fed. In order for a fire to rage on, it needs to consume oxygen. With the cold atmosphere of space and the lack of air there's no way he could start a fire.

"With you out of my way the master will finally get what he want's most. All I have to do is stall you for half an hour more, by then Chaos will be above us as we speak." The servant grinned mischievously.

"C-Chaos?" Natsu chocked, his lungs already on the brink of giving out.

"Yes, Chaos. Every hundred years a giant storm called Chaos roams the lands of Fiore. Causing strange weather patterns, for example take the desert lands. Once the cloud passes through, it would cause the polar opposite of its climate. Instead of heat it would become snow." Len informed the dumbfounded fire mage.

As the man started to explain the depth of Chaos, Natsu had more important things to think about._ 'If he use's the power of space. How can I get an attack on him without fainting from oxygen? Just one good punch to the jaw could make him lose concentration and free me from this airless void.'_ The dragon slayer plotter silently.

"It is told in prophecies that only the Angel can stop Chaos, only to sacrifice themselves to save the ones they love most. When the Angel has finally perished a _large_ amount of magic energy is released into the person its most closest to. With the machine that my master invented, it will be able to harness the energy she releases giving it to the master." The man smiled brightly in the hopes that his higher up will finally get what he wants the most.

"I-Is that what you c-call living?" Natsu hissed at the foolish man.

Len's eyes became wide at the retaliation. What could a dumb ass like him possibly know?

As the dragon slayer distracted the man with his sharp words he finally found the answer to what he was looking for. Looking up to the sun it had finally stuck him, if the sun was a big ball of fire. How could that fire rage in space? There was only on answer to that question; the sun is 10,000* Fahrenheit or up. With a mad grin growing on his face he pushed his magic energy to a maximum.

A small spark flew into the air followed by a raging fire glowing around his body. Yelling out louder caused him to push his limits even further.

"H-How are you doing that?" Len snapped out of his thoughts watching as the dragon slayer pushed himself to a higher temperature.

"You have space magic right? We'll tell me how can the sun be so hot in a place were there is no air and is so cold." Natsu smirked deviously knowing he had finally gained the upper hand.

"That's not possible nothing can be hotter than the sun!" The servant gulped knowing the table's have turned.

"We'll take a good look, cause I'm way hotter then any sun. In both looks_ and_ power!" The fire mage roared as he finally ran forwards with the last bit of energy he had left to give a right hook to Len's jaw. Causing the said man to fly backwards to a nearby tree, with a large crack it broke in half causing it to split in two.

With the space mage finally far enough away from him, Natsu was able to catch his breath. Gulping down greedily the air around him to fill his lungs.

Len held his head low as he 'tsked' at the salamander's foolishness. "Stupid lizard. You think that's all I'm able to do? Never underestimate me!"

~0~ (Ok you all are probably tired of reading at this point since I never wrote a chapter so long. So here's you chance to take a bathroom break. Or a drink of water or whatever you please to do. By the way I just had to include that Natsu was hot! It's sooo true XD well back to the story.)  
~0~

"Did you actually _believe_ that I would hand over the Angel so quickly? Really Lucy Heartfilla you are a fool!" Curtis chuckled darkly at the blondes stupid mistake.

Lucy frowned, just a few hours ago had the celestial mage woken up from her deep sleep. When she awoke she was all chained up to wall. One moment she's walking in front of Curtis's servant Len the next she's here. All Lucy was able to recall was not being able to breath, a large weight on her shoulders. When finally black spots started to flutter in her vision.

"You'll regret ever messing with my Nakama. Fairy Tail_ will_ stop you, just you wait and see!" The mage sneered.

Just as she had spoken those words a large roar of sorts was heard out side. It practically shook the earth, only one person could make such a sound. And Lucy knew at that moment Natsu would save her once again.

"What the hell was that?" Curtis rose a brow nonchalantly.

"Fairy Tail's fire dragon. Natsu Dragneel." The celestial mage spoke proudly of her dear friend.

"Really? So_ the_ famous salamander is knocking at my door. Well that sure is a surprise. To bad he won't be able to live to see the moment his lovely Lucy perishes. What a shame." Curtis shook his head shamefully.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde's eyes became wide in worriment of her partner.

"Well isn't it obvious Len is to powerful to just let a simpleton such as Natsu Dragneel get in his way." The evil man laughed at the imagination of the dragon slayers body already dangling helplessly, blood pouring out of his dead corpse.

"Your w-wrong." A small voice chocked interrupting Curtis's conversation.

"LIRA!" Lucy cheered, happy that she wasn't to late to save her. The blonde never took notice that the ebony mage was dangling there lifelessly in the arms of a contraption of sorts. The shadow that was cascaded her covered Lira's profile, when Curtis walked over to the dragon he pulled her out of the dark. Wheeling her and the machine both.

The celestial mage gasped at the girls appearance. There were bruises practically everywhere, all over her body. The kimono she wore was ripped apart, and dreadfully filthy. It could barley cover any of her body parts. But what was worse was the dry blood located on the sides of her mouth. There was even some blood on her chest and clothing. Her beautiful black as night hair was matted and stood up on every end. From where Lucy could tell she had probably not even eaten in days, as she could see her bones pop out of her stomach and the slight in dent's on her cheek bones.

"W-What have they done to you?" Lucy stuttered, tears welled up in her eyes just by looking at the appearance of her dear celestial spirit.

"What do you mean by that? We treated her like any proper guest." Curtis laughed, as his eyes flickered to the young girl.

"Lucy…" The Angel coughed trying to gain the attention of the celestial user.

"Lira are you ok? Don't worry Natsu, Blaze, and Fairy Tail will be here soon hang on a little longer!" The blonde-haired woman spoke in a panicked.

Lira slowly shook her head, looking into the blondes eyes. Lucy burst into sobs as she saw that pain, sadness, and love those violet eyes held. The spirit knew this was the end the best she could possibly do was say her good bye's.

"Tell Loke, Thank you for all those years of training. And say thanks to the rest of the keys for me, Thanks for accepting me as one of their own… Even you accepted me. You love us spirits so much that you would even sacrifice your own life for ours." Lira spoke so softly that the celestial mage could barley hear her but still was able to make out what she said.

"Don't speak like that Lira were going to make it out of this I swear!" Lucy sobbed as alligator tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"You know I never had a family to ever call my own. The celestial spirits, you, and your son, gave me the love I always sought for. I love you all oh so very much… Tell my little Tigress to take care of Blaze for me. And you know Lucy I never thought of you as my contractor…" Lira breathed unevenly as her chest started to weigh heavily with each and every word she spoke.

"I always thought of you as…" The dragon's bottom lip quivered as the tears started to fall from her own eyes as well.

"As My Mom.." The ebony mage said sweetly cocking her head slightly giving the blonde a watery smile.

Lucy couldn't help but cry out loudly. She knew that these words were from the bottom of Lira's heart. The blonde instantly knew that this confession might be Lira's last.

"Well isn't that cute." Cutis chuckled evilly.

"It's intoxicating really…" The man's expression suddenly turned into a frown. The moment had actually sickened him.

"…You will pay for this!" Lucy spat angrily yet her eyes were still filled with the salty tears. If only she could reach her keys then she would be able to wipe that idiotic smirk off his face.

~0~

The once bright sun was suddenly covered by a large dark grey cloud. Lighting stuck a nearby, making the earth tremble violently. Levy Mcgarden was the first to stumble as the ground shook. Before she could fall to the unforgiving earth a warm arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Panting loudly the man next to her was extremely concerned, "You alright?" Gajeel asked as he fended off two more of Curtis's goons.

"I should be… I just wasted to much magic energy." Levy replied, her breathing shallow.

"Stay behind me and rest a bit." The iron dragon slayer spoke.

As he slowly turned around and placed her to the ground with the other fallen mages. Levy watched as he did a round house kick into one of their enemies.

"There's to many of them…" The blue haired mage gasped. There were to many thugs, every time it seemed they had a chance of winning, more goons would come out from hiding.

The only remaining mages left standing were Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Mira, Elfman, and Gramps. Mean while the rest of the guild was behind the six of them trying to regain any lost magic energy.

_'When will it end?'_

~0~ (Hey guys here's another break line so you can all rest up a bit before reading again. As you could have guess I put up a poll saying which couple there should be more of well here it is some Gajeel and Levy action. I also did some Gray and Juvia at the beginning.)~0~

With the Chaos closing in on the warehouse, Blaze had crawled his way through the grass with Tigress and Happy. Without getting detected from any of Curtis's henchmen or Len, the blonde watched in awe the battle being taken place between Natsu and the space mage.

As his mentor dodge attack after attack he knew the fire dragon slayer had to win. When suddenly Len had called forth a power full looking move called 'Meteor Shower.' With all strange looking rocks heading straight for him, Blaze quickly closed his eyes praying that the mage didn't lose.

A small gasp escaped from Happy's mouth as he pointed towards the large dust cloud that was forming around the two mages. "Look!" The small cat cheered. Making Blaze reopen his eyes only to see a dark figure struggling to lift himself off the ground.

As the dust started to disappear so did the smirk on Len's face. The blonde knew that it would be the end of the space mage. Already acknowledging Len's defeat, Blaze quickly went back to sneaking around the steel warehouse trying to look for a back door.

"Happy, I need you to fly me and Tigress up to the roof of the building." The blonde whispered.

"Why?" Tigress questioned Blaze's actions.

"This warehouse has got to have an air vent. And if there's an air vent then there's an opening for us to sneak in without getting noticed." The boy explained.

The two cat's nodded their heads in understanding, "Aye sir!" Happy murmured as he summoned his aria. As he had done that Tigress quickly climbed her way up to Blaze's shoulder.

Grabbing onto the fire mage's scarf, Happy shot all three of them straight up into the sky. Flapping his wings he hovered over the building, slowly releasing the two he dropped both Blaze and Tigress onto the roof. With a small thud the blonde quickly ran towards the nearest opening he could see.

Finding a type of large revolving propeller he slowly leaned in to take a peak inside. What he saw was something he wished he had never seen in the first place. His mother was tied up against her will on a nearby wall, her face pale as a ghost, tears stains permanently marked on her cheeks. But Lira even looked more worse for wear. At least Lucy was blinking and struggling in her restraints, but Lira wasn't even moving.

From where Blaze was he could hear her breathing was soft and shallow, meaning she at least some life left in her. That's when something in him went off inside of him. '_Why didn't my heart stings pull to her_?' Blaze blamed himself for Lira's current state.

_'I'll kill him for this!_' The blonde bit his bottom lip trying to hold back his anger. But nothing worked he couldn't help that his pupils had turned into the size of pin needles, that one of his hands was already lit ready for battle, that he wanted to get revenge to whoever had done this to her.

As if instinct he recklessly destroyed the fan jumping into the building, "LIRA!" Blaze shouted to the top of his lungs. Both him and the large propeller landed to the floor below. With a deadly aura radiating from his body he held his head dangerously low.

"Blaze!" Tigress shouted from above, both her and Happy still on the roof.

Curtis flinched as the floor shook right under his feet. Frowning he turned around, only to see his warehouse had been severely damaged. "You broke my air vent…" The man whined not even caring that he was in the presence of another strong mage.

"How dare you hurt _my_ family." Blaze lifted his head, only to give a serious glare towards the villain.

Lucy smiled brightly, knowing that she and Lira had finally been saved from that hell hole. But she was still a bit uneasy not being able to know if Curtis had any magical ability. The whole time she had been captured he hadn't even showed one sign of magic energy.

Curtis rose a brow, intrigued by the young mans powerful magic, "So we meet again my friend. How have you been? Its been quite some time since I last saw you."

"Don't address me so casually to me. Let them go!" Blaze demanded, with his anger almost reaching its peak his whole body was already engulfed by flames.

"Well it seems I cant do that. You see I need your partner Lira to activate this machine I built. Once I have taken the power of the Angel you can have her back." Curtis smirked evilly knowing far to well that it would be easy to trick the blonde.

"Your lying I can hear you trembling." Blaze narrowed his eyes.

The man pouted, "Well your no fun… It's true I couldn't have expected less from Salamanders very own son."

"What did you say?" The fire mage's sudden boost of power quickly faded of hearing about his father.

"Oh. Hasn't your dear mommy told you yet?" Curtis questioned smiling towards the blonde evilly.

Lucy shook her head trying to send a quiet message to Curtis not to tell, "Oh what's this? You haven't told your son who his father is? What a naughty girl… Tsk Tsk."

"Mom what is he talking about?" Blaze looked at his mother in disbelief. Had she known his fathers location this whole time? Was he here now?

"I was going to tell you Blaze I swear… but- but-" The celestial mage stuttered trying to look for the right words.

When Lucy tried to meet her son eye to eye, she could distinctly see the smirk clear on his face. "Do you think I care?" Blaze suddenly spoke up, not even sharing a side glance towards his mother.

"You lied to me this whole time, to protect me… And for that I'm great full. It just hurt that you didn't trust me enough to know that I could handle anything you could possibly tell me…" The fire mage's voice cracked, as his own tears started to threaten as well.

As he finally titled his head towards his mother, Lucy was finally able to see how much older Blaze had grown. Not just by age but by the wisdom he had gained, the strength he had worked so hard for just to protect his nakama. He truly was Igneel's grandson. And not just that but the son of the notorious Natsu Dragneel. He was… a Dragon Slayer.

"No matter whatever happens to me… Tell Tigress and Lira to… travel the world for me." The fire mage added sending a watery smile towards his mother.

Although Lucy had no clue what he meant by that statement, it finally started to settle in. Once Blaze turned his attention back to the evil man, Curtis. The fire mage recklessly launched himself at high speeds towards the villain. A wicked smile formed its way onto Curtis's face.

"BLAZE!"

~0~

A large cloud of dust covered the battle field. A small thud of a body dropping to the floor was heard. Only one man stood amongst the debris, his magic energy had finally reached its peak.

As a cry resounded through the once quiet field. The man had finally cracked, he knew his family was in trouble. Making a break for the steel warehouse he punched the wall creating a massive hole on its right side. The metal started to slowly melt away.

That's when he saw his son running quickly towards the enemy. As Curtis slowly raised his hand, a red orb formed at his palm. When he finally released it, Blaze was sent flying backwards into the metal wall, creating a small dent in the process.

Natsu Dragneel had just recently fought against Len, the Cosmo mage. Which in turn used up a lot of his magic energy. If he were to enter into the fray now it would mean using his last bit of energy. Let alone the dire consequences of using his remaining life force. If he could just get to some fire then his magic energy would be replenished.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled over to the Dragon slayer breaking his thoughts. He could faintly see her eyes directed towards their son Blaze, whom was struggling to get to his feet. The impact of the red orb must have taken a great toll on the young fire mage. Mostly because he could barely even stand.

As Curtis slowly stalked his way towards the already injured fire mage. He held up his hand once again, the red orb slowly forming once again to give the final blow.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY SON!" Natsu roared, his whole body already covered in flames. Kicking his heels of the ground he successfully managed to land a blow on Curtis's left cheek.

Although the attack didn't send him flying backwards it did manage him to break his concentration on his attack, and at least make him take a few step backwards. "Blaze are you ok?" Natsu spoke, standing protectively in front of the fire mage.

Waiting for a response, all the dragon slayer hear was complete silence. So taking one look back he could see Blaze slowly trying to pick himself up again, but to no avail he fell once again. Clearly seeing his once tan skin grow paler than usual, Natsu knew he was in no condition to fight.

"Don't worry Blaze I'll get everyone out of here safe and sound…" The salamander reassured.

"Thanks… for saving me…" Blaze swallowed, his tongue fuzzy making it hard to speak.

Before Natsu could get back to dealing with Curtis, he smelt a hot delicious fire crackling wildly. Turning around again he could see his son holding out his hand with a bright flame circling around it.

The dragon slayer smiled knowingly and great fully ate the flames Blaze was excreting out of his magic energy. Finishing his meal he wiped his chin, already feeling the fire in his belly.

"I know… you can do it…_ Dad_." The young fire mage whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Curtis nearly gagged at the scene of father and son reuniting. But the fire flickering powerfully around Natsu's body was more than something to cower at. The evil man couldn't really tell if the dragon slayer was scared or even smiling at that point. All he could see was the single tear slowly sliding down his cheek before totally evaporating into thin air.

In just a spilt second Curtis was already hit with one of Natsu's; Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon's fist. Sending a barrage of flaming fist towards his enemy. Each punch had an explosive effect taking a giant chunk out of Curtis's health.

For the first time in his life, the dark man was actually scarred. Not only was Natsu known for his flames of emotion he now had the flames of purity. Only the most genuine of flames could ever be acquired in order to obtain such a fire.

"Y-You actually think… you can stop _me?_" Curtis stuttered somewhat, extremely nervous.

"Do you even care?" Natsu countered with a question of his own.

The evil mans eyes went wide, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you even care about all the innocent lives you have taken? Do you even care about your fallen comrades?" The dragon slayer spat back delivering a good punch to Curtis's gut.

"…W-Why should I _care?_" The man gasped, breathing heavily.

Lucy watched as the crazed man responded back to Natsu. She knew nothing pissed him off more than not caring about your Nakama. To him Nakama meant everything. Especially Fairy Tail, they were his everything… his family.

"There is a man out there. Who put his life on the line for your dream… AND YOU DON'T CARE?!" Natsu growled savagely.

"You m-mean L-Len? He's just a follower. I was going to kill him once I gain the power of the Angel. He meant nothing to me…" Curtis laughed evilly.

Natsu's eyes became smaller than pin needles themselves. Scales began to grow on his cheek bones and fore arms, his fangs started to grow larger. "You know a wise man once told me, One persons joy. Is everyone's joy, One persons enemy. Is everyone's enemy. One persons tears. Is everyone's tears. That's what it mean's to be not just a Fairy Tail member but also, a FRIEND!"

Curtis shivered at the powerful words that the dragon slayer was shouting. It made him want to rethink everything he had done up till now. But why change what had already happened in the first place? It was meaningless to change Curtis's already evil messed up mind. So with another boost of confidence the dark man chuckled, knowing he had already claimed victory.

Natsu thought the man had finally lost his mind, that was until a flash of light stuck right behind him. Screams of pain echoed through the silent air.

"Y-Your to l-late… Chaos is a-already here to c-claim the Angel." Curtis stuttered, motioning his head towards Lira.

Slowly turning his head towards the right, Natsu couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A giant bolt of lighting stood still, straight through Lira's stomach. The giant mechanical machine started to whirl and beep violently. Many of the light bulbs started to pop from the intensity of the bolt.

"LIRA!" Lucy shouted, feeling utterly useless at that point. Tugging as hard as she could from her restraints, nothing worked. Every time she pulled it seemed like the ropes would get even tighter than before. Looking around for anything that could free her from the knots. Blaze was the only one around to help her out. But with Blaze down for the count, she had nothing left.

So as a last resort she shouted, "BLAZE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

There was no response. Just Lira's endless painful screams. "BLAZE PLEASE!" Lucy yelled once more, pleading for her son to get up.

~0~

_"Where am I?"_ Blaze Heartfilla groaned, wincing at the pain of his throbbing head. Rubbing the side of his noggin, he took a good look around to figure out where he was.

Everything was like a milky white color, except for one black dot far off in the distance. So picking himself off the ground he decided that if he where to get close enough, he might be able to ask it directions to get out of here.

_"Hey you over there~_" The blonde sang, waving his hands in the air to grab it's attention.

_"Do you think you can help me?"_ Blaze shouted.

There was no reply, with the fire mages great hearing he could only hear foot steps. Coming closer and closer the black dot finally came into view. Revealing it to only be a young women. By guessing her age, she looked to be about twenty to twenty five years old. Long silver hair with light aqua blue eyes, two piercing on her right ear, and a snow white dress. She was a sight to see, her beauty could even match Lira's if possible.

_"…Blaze?"_ The young women smiled brightly.

_"Yea that's me… How do you know my name?"_ The fire mage rose a brow.

_"I know everything about you… You're my best friend."_ The girl stated happily.

_"Best friend? But I've never seen you before!"_ Blaze frowned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

_"Blaze can you keep a promise?_" The women changed the subject trying to avoid any other topics.

_"If it gets me out of here then sure…_" The blonde sighed frustratingly.

_"Can you promise me that what ever happens today, you wont give up… You wont give up on your Nakama, on ANYBODY. It maybe hard to let go at first but the pain should sooth over the years."_ The girl pointed out strictly.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Blaze's voice rose, as he looked at the women like she had completely gone mad.

_"Just promise me… Please."_ Her eyes glistened as her lips curved into a cute looking pout. And for some odd reason Blaze felt incredibly guilty, like he had committed some sort of terrible crime. But why? Just cause her eyes sparkled? Or her cute puppy dog face?

Well shaking off those weird guilty thoughts he spoke back to the women who was eagerly waiting for his reply, _"Promise."_

_"Good. Just keep in mind… '__**A loss can only make you stronger. So keep moving on, with no regrets.'**__ Got it?"_ The girl notified, as she slowly started fading away into thin air.

_"Wait where are you going?_" Blaze reached out for his newfound friend.

_"Don't worry Blaze we'll see each other again~_" The girl sang happily.

_"But where? When? I don't even know your name!"_ The fire mage questioned rapidly not wanting to let her go.

"_I cant say where or when, not even my name. All I can say is… I'll see you soon."_ The women giggled.

Blaze subconsciously smiled back, but not just any smile. But a soft yet hopeful smile that he would be able to see this women again. And yet once he did the action the girl started to become teary eyed. With a watery smile she waved goodbye before her illusive figure completely disappeared with small bright bubbles.

Feeling suddenly lightheaded Blaze could faintly hear the screams of his mother. She was calling out for him desperately. _"BLAZE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"_

A crash of thunder was heard coming from above. It was so loud that it would make his oh so sensitive ears burst. But the blood curdling scream followed shortly after made his skin crawl.

It was Lira.

He knew it. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Lira. A sudden blinding light masked his eyes making it hard to see. Feeling the wind flow powerfully around his body giving him the sensation if he were flying high above the clouds like he did that time with Happy. Blaze was traveling through an endless tunnel, there was nothing but the haunting screams of his fellow Nakama.

Memories of his childhood weaved around him like snake's. The first day of school, he set the class room ablaze. Not knowing he was the child of two mages or even knew how to control this newly obtained power. Blaze panicked like any child would do in that type of situation.  
In his flailing about, the fire had licked his leg. The young blonde shivered at its touch and found the flames to be… cold. Completely baffled he stretched out one of his limbs as if to test the temperature of the fire. Yet once again the fire felt extremely cold.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? It was like the fire was calling out for him. Beckoning him forward, waiting for his unfamiliar touch.

With a boost of confidence Blaze let the fire consume his body. Not only was the fire at a freezing temperature, it started to change into multiple colors. Its red and orange hues turned to green and yellow, blue's, purple's, and even violets too. It was a spectacular light show as all the colors swirled like a twister around his young body.

Blaze watched in amazement, as the flames were changing color. It was as if the fire was choosing what type of flame Blaze would obtain. That's when suddenly the color turned back to its original red and orangey with a small tint of yellow.

The young blonde watched as a roar echoed through his very sensitive ears. The fire shaped itself into a mighty dragon. Its wings spread out wide and snout held high, to show off its beauty. It was a regal creature proud and strong, stubborn yet kind. And at that moment Blaze knew his life would change.

He was much more than a small town boy. He was much more than that fickle child who was unable to protect himself. He was the fire itself, the flames that would rage on forever. He was… _Blaze._

The young fire mage giggled happily as the dragon of flames soar around him like a phoenix, distracting him from his recent realization. The dragon danced happily with the young boy without a care in the world. Blaze in return laughed, trying to copy the fire dragons movements.

It was then that the blonde took notice that this dance was able to move the fire to his own will. The dance was pure and so was the fire. Cleansed from any doubts, uncertainties, it was full of life. Blaze had accepted this new fire power, just as the fire had graciously accepted him.

The fire dragon stopped its dance, perking up its ears to its right flank. When a voice broke through, the dragon back down to Blaze. "BLAZE WHERE ARE YOU!"

_"I have to go…_" The fire whispered, tickling Blaze's ear.

The young boy was about to speak when a hiss was heard coming from the direction of the voice. The fire dragon growled painfully, as its remaining life source was running out. With a large crackling noise the dragon turned to ash, leaving the small young blonde alone.

Blaze was surprised to see that a few moments later a mermaid with blue hair had doused away the fire. A face of complete anger was plastered on her face. Extremely pissed the angry siren spoke, "Are you just going to sit there and gap at me? Or are you going to move!"

The young boy shivered before quickly running pass the water woman. Things were getting weirder and weirder that day, not only did he see a dragon made completely out of flames and a whimsical anger mermaid, he saw his auntie Virgo creating landslides of rocks and mud over the fire.

What made things even stranger was the fact that his mother wore a strange brilliant glow around her body. Holding up what seemed to be two keys, Lucy ran up to her son bringing him into a death hug.

"M-Mom…"

"Oh Blaze are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you-" Lucy paused, baffled at her sons appearance.

Blaze wasn't so sure what his mom saw that day. Every time he brang up the memory his mom would remain silent or just change the subject. But now he saw it…

Long sharp fangs sprouted out over his jaw, scales grew out of his biceps and forearms, and a red radiant glow was cased around his own body.

"_Dragon slayer…_" Lucy whispered unbelievably to herself.

"Princess we must get you and the young prince out of here." Virgo bowed quickly trying to get Lucy to snap back to reality.

Yes it was true the fact that Blaze's a new appearance was completely shocking, but you have to admit he is the son of Natsu. At this point nothing the pink haired maid saw was really that jaw dropping.

"Your right, thanks Virgo." Lucy nodded, mentally thanking the spirit for the help. With that said the blonde celestial wizard had closed both of her zodiacs gates. Picking up her son in her arms she quickly made her way out the school through the emergency exit.

A bright light blinded Blaze's vision once more as a new memory started to form. With a light pop the recollection was clear. It was yet another bright and sunny day, the clouds looked like cotton, and the sky could never be bluer. A young boy with blonde hair skipped merrily on a cobbled stone path with his mother towing slowly behind, a caring smile caressing her features.

It had been yet a long yet stressful day at school and Blaze was extremely pumped up to figure out his mother had cooked him his favorite spicy ramen noodle soup. Things started to calm down more between the two ever since the school fire incident. Not only did his mother finally reveal she was a wizard, but she also told him that he too had obtained magical power. Many times when a wizard gives birth to a child, they must first teach them the art of using magic and how to control it. But if they are not taught at a young age and never really learn how to accept their powers, than the magic energy would then leave their bodies, making them human.

It was an extremely rare case for a six year old child who had never even knew such a power as this existed, and only heard of the word 'magic' used in old nursery rhymes and stories. Would be able to obtain such a power.

But with that incident long forgotten, yet Lucy still skeptical on how Blaze got his powers, she ignored it for the time being.

A glimmer flashed quickly from the sky catching the female blondes eye. It came down a hundred miles per hour straight towards the mother and son. Lucy quickly pushed Blaze to the grass beside them, so he would not get caught in the impact of the object. With a small chuck to the ground it landed between Lucy's legs. A small gold key, with a strange looking serpent wrapped around its key lock, and a scaly looking handle. The celestial wizard quickly confirmed it was another zodiac key.

But how was that possible? Was there really a 13th key to the 12 zodiacs? Lucy had heard rumors of such a thing but never really believed in them. Therefore, as if to confirm it were real she turned the key reciting the celestial vow. With a puff of gray smoke a large shadowy figure appeared. Weaving and floating around in the air a fearful dragon twisted its body around the two.

Terrified at first the blonde slowly took out from her brown satchel a paper and pen. Knowing very well how to make a contract with spirits, her pen hovered over the notepad. Shaking violently Lucy spoke up, "W-What's your name?"

A brief moment passed before the blonde heard a twinkling voice in her head, _*Lira… Lira the dragon._

The celestial wizard began to calm a bit after hearing the voice of her new found friend. "That's a great name." Lucy complemented.

_*Thank you_… The dragon's mouth curled into a snarl type of smile.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla. And this is my son Blaze." Lucy introduced, looking over to her son he was already standing boldly in front of the dragon. Steam came out of his nose comically, his eyes shinning brightly with a newfound interest.

"C-C-Cool! Your so freaking awesome, I cant believe I'm actually talking to you. Are you strong? Where did you come from? What's your favorite color? Are you a vampire?" Blaze rambled on barding the dragon with a million questions.

"Blaze that's not very nice to treat a guest with such disrespect! Say your sorry." Lucy glared making the fire mage shiver. As if instinct the young blonde bowed in respect to the mighty dragon.

_*Oh no its fine. His questions intrigue me. By the way to answer your questions, Yes, The spirit realm, Red and what's a vampire_? The dragon titled its head, making it look if not fearsome but adorable.

"Lira if you don't mind my asking, How did you exactly get here?" Lucy interrupted.

_*The spirit king sent me. He said that he could only trust you with such a gift. My key._

The blonde blushed feeling a great overwhelming flow of pride washing over her shoulder. "Hell yea that mustache man chose the right girl! I don't like to boast but I do own all 12 keys in my mist." The mage laughed loudly feeling overconfident just like when she was 18 back in Fairy Tail.

If possible the dragon rose a brow, _*If you wish for anything just call me I'm available whenever you need most help._

The blonde's laughter faded and the words 'available'. "So you mean I can call you whenever I please no questions asked?"

_*Of course. And in exchange I would like to learn more about this world especially what a vampire is._

"You got yourself a deal Lira!" Lucy said giddily, with that the contract between Lucy and Lira was created.

Blaze watched as all the memories of his past flew by him with a sharp snap. Everything around him suddenly got dark, the only thing he would possibly make out was the constant screams from his mother and Lira.

~0~

"BLAZE WAKE UP!" Lucy pleaded once again screaming out for her son to get up. But once again to no avail did he even crack open an eye.

"Blaze… Please." The mother's voice cracked as she held her head low, tears running down her already stained cheeks praying her son would wake up. Only to run back into her arms like he did when he was little.

"Five more minutes mom…"

A gasp escaped the mages lips. Raising her head she saw Blaze's leg twitch, before spreading itself out knowing he didn't lose control of his own two feet.

"Blaze your alright, thank goodness." Lucy said letting out a long withheld sigh.

"Of course I am mom. I wouldn't let dad have all the fun." Blaze laughed, soon letting out after a wheezing cough.

~(Cue epic Fairy Tail music here /watch?v=kGyxJoSJH1c)~

Plucking himself off the iron wall, he was so rudely pushed into. Not even diverting his attention to the lightening bolt that's inside of Lira. All he could really hear was her screams, and it only enraged him more. His main focus was on the man in front of him, the man that started this whole mess in the first place, the one who was being lifted off the ground by his father, Curtis.

The blast from the past only brought back why Blaze ever fought in the first place. It was the time Lira had first turned into her human form. The long dark black hair that reached her middle back, that happy smile she wore that day, and those purple eyes full of life. That's the reason why he fights today. To protect the girl that fell from the sky.

"How dare you…" Blaze said sharply.

Being so distracted by the bolt of lightning Natsu had completely forgotten what he was doing. The pain that Lira was exerting was so extreme the dragon slayer couldn't help but wince.

"This is all your fault." The blonde spoke harshly once again, taking a few staggering steps forward.

Natsu watched as his son slowly walked towards the enemy. Slowly loosening his grip of the mans shirt, Curtis dropped to the floor with a thump. The pink haired mage quickly knew that this was _their_ fight. That he and his son _both_ had to take the villain down.

"You hurt her." Blaze went on, bright golden flames wrapping around his own body. Making him absolutely terrifying.

"You hurt MY GUILD!" The young mage screamed. Making his own father call upon his fire power as well.

Fear written all over his face, Curtis crawled back slowly trying to runaway from the two monsters who were stalking their way over. Like hungry predators they watched as their prey was backed up into a corner. Looking around for anymore possible exists all he would see were two… two… _DRAGONS._

The scales all over their bodies, the long stretched out fangs over their jaws, the piercing onyx eyes. These truly were fire dragon slayers. A tear quickly escaped Curtis's eye knowing he had lost to two of the fiercest of creatures he has ever seen.

"You will never hurt my _Fallen Angel_ ever again!" Blaze growled as the fire dragon appeared once more behind both of his young son and grandson. The fire so hot and bright that it was practically a mount of lava. No… a fire this fierce could only be made by Dragons.

_"Finish him of sons, for I Igneel am with you!"_

"FIRE…DRAGON…ROAR!" They said In perfect unison as they blasted massive amounts of fire magic towards the dark mage. The fire swelled scorching the evil man eroding his once intact human form to a pile of ash. Eating away at his skin.

Igneel smiled down to his students extremely proud to call them his sons. As the fire started to fade so did the large flaming dragon. Only disappear to watch over his son's from the heavens above.

~0~(Cue other music here /watch?v=naN5si0Gjl4&feature=related)

As the fire finally was extinguished, and Curtis confirmed dead. Was when Blaze ran towards Lira in a fright hoping she was ok. Chaos had some how dissipated from the sky above, making the lightning bolt that went straight through Lira disappear.

"Lira, Lira!" Blaze yelled nearing towards the girl strapped to the machine. Small sparks flew as the machine had been completely fried due to the high voltage of the bolt. The fire mage quickly try to pry off the big metallic arms that held Lira captive. When they finally let go of their grasp, they dropped her only so she could be wrapped in her partners arms once again.

"Lira can you hear me?" The blonde said softy cradling the celestial spirits head. Natsu untied Lucy as they both watched sadly when the girl didn't respond back to him. Happy flew down with Tigress wrapped around his tail, tears falling from both of the cat's eyes

_"Y-Yea… I can hear ya._" Lira responded back through shallow breaths.

"Great! I'm going to need you to close your gate so you can rest and we can get out of-"

Lira shook her head cutting Blaze off. With a small gulp for air she spoke, _"I don't think I can…"_

"W-Why not all you have to do is go back t-to the spirit realm and everything should go back to normal right!?" Blaze stuttered his heart clenching tightly.

Lucy started to sob as she neared the two with Natsu, Tigress, and Happy trailing behind. _"I cant seem to find enough strength to open the gate again…"_

"NO! That's impossible! It cant be! GATE OF THE GUARDIAN PROTECTER CLOSE NOW!" It didn't work, the only shine was the tear streaming down Lira's eye.

"GATE OF THE GUARDIAN PROTECTER CLOSE! Why isn't it working!" Blaze cursed inwardly, as he racked out sobs.

_"Chaos… Needs a sacrifice. If not it will never leave earth alone…"_ Lira said softly nearly in a whisper.

"But Mama you cant die. You just cant!" Tigress argued.

_"You wont be alone you have PaPa with you… And grandma and grand pa even uncle Happy._"

"This isn't fair! Why does it have to be you why not m-"

_"Don't you say that Blaze… You know you could never leave Tigress alone by herself. And what about Fairy Tail?"_

"…But what about you. How can I live without you."

_"Your going to live on… that's what your going to do. Your going to travel the world for me. Ok?"_

"But how will you see it if your… GONE!" Blaze shouted crying uncontrollably. Natsu held Lucy as she sobbed loudly along with Blaze knowing she too needed the comfort.

_"With this…"_ A bright glow illuminated Lira's body, as magic energy started to pour out of her body into his.

_"With Chaos gone now it left behind a present for the needed sacrifice. And that's… the magic energy of the Angel."_ Lira gave a ghostly smile as she watched Blaze accept the magic power graciously.

"You really were my Fallen Angel since the day you fell right from the sky and into my life" Blaze smiled back.

"_You sure are cheesy… But with that magic It'll feel like I'm right there with you. Every… step… of… the… way…_" Lira laughed at his boyish charms, only to find herself slowly fading away.

"L-Lira…" Blaze questioned.

_"Y-Yea. S-Sorry it's j-just that- I cant see y-you anymore."_ Lira spoke. Blaze watched as her purple eyes filled with life started to become glassy and lifeless.

"Lira don't leave me please." The blonde pleaded rocking the girls body back and forth in his arms.

_"I w-wont e-ever leave y-you. I'm a-an F-Fallen Angel remember? So I'll always be with you and Tigress… F-Fo…_" Lira inhaled a long staggering breath.

"_Forever…"_ The girl exhaled her last breath, as her head fell limply to Blaze's side.

"LIRA!"

~0~(Ok you can all take another break here so you can rest your eyes from reading so much. And get ready for the biggest time skip EVER!)~0~

_"Dear Lira,_

_It's been five long years since your passing. Five long years without you. We all miss you, especially your daughter Tigress and my son Blaze. After two years Blaze had become an S-Class mage at the age of fifteen. It was remarkable really it seems the strength you have given him that day never faded. It only makes him stronger. After the S-Class exam he went off to explore the world with Tigress. And yet every year the same day and time you died he comes back to lay flowers on your grave. Its like you never even left. The guild built a memorial in your honor, and officially made you a fairy from Fairy Tail. Even though you weren't an official member and nobody really knew you, the master insisted that anyone who saved his brats was always meant to be a member. _  
_I bet your wondering how Natsu and I are doing. Well it is safe to say our relationship has gone well in the past few year's since the marriage. I'm pregnant yet again this being our fourth child. I'm telling Natsu to keep his hands off but he seems to be drawn like a moth to a flame by me. And since were admitting a few things I too seem to cant keep my hands off of him. I bet if you were still with us you would be teasing me about finding a new hobby other than Natsu, just like Mira and the others tease me about it. _  
_I hope wherever you are that your happy. And you are safely looking after your family as we speak. I know Blaze has been having a tough time coming back to the guild since it holds so many precious memories, but I was wondering If you could do something to help him out. Maybe give him the push he needs to come back._

_I bet Little Igneel and Layla would have loved seeing you especially since you mean so much to us. Your legend is still passed on around the guild's children. Blaze said that you would have wanted it that way. So you could always be remembered for generations to come._

_We all miss you. Your smile, your eyes, your hair and especially your heart. We will never forget what a wonderful friend you are._

_Love, Lucy. "_

Lucy sighed, leaning back in her roller chair she stretched out her limbs with a groan. Getting up from her desk she quickly strapped on her high heels, even though her feet were severely swollen she ignored it. With all the missions she has done in the past she had become well adjusted to them.

"Come on Luce were going to be late!" A voice shouted from the out side of her apartment building.

"I'm coming Natsu!" Lucy hollered back. Quickly grabbing her keys she locked the door behind her with a click.

"What took so long?" Natsu groaned, tapping his right foot in frustration grabbing the blondes attention. Lucy swiftly turned around ready for a come back when two small children quickly clutched her legs tightly.

"Mommy, after we visit Auntie Lira can we go to the park?" A small girl with bright pink hair pleaded, tugging roughly at the end of her mothers kimono.

"Sure we can Layla." The blonde smiled down to her daughter.

"But I don't wanna go to the park I want to stay with Brother Blaze!" The small boy with pink hair identical to his sisters, argued back.

Lucy looked down to her son Igneel with sad eyes. If she had the power of bringing back her eldest son she would have but it was no use. Even through the years she had only seen him on this day. The day Lira had died, with all the pleading and arguments between them nothing worked.

Natsu watched as his beautiful wife hid her emotions behind her bangs. Stepping up to Lucy he lifted her chin up so they were able to meet eye to eye.

"I know it's tough not having him here but this year I'm sure he'll come back." The dragon slayer reassured.

"…I don't know if I can believe that phrase anymore." The blonde said sadly.  
Natsu gave her his knock-you-off-your-feet-type of grins and said, "If he doesn't come back," Natsu punched a fist into his hand. "I'll just have to knock some sense into that boy."

Lucy couldn't help but yelp out into laughter. Even though he had just threatened their son, she couldn't really take him seriously. Back when Blaze was training to be S-Class Natsu had taught him everything that Igneel showed him when he was a kid. It was a great two years before the exam, everything was perfect. Except the smile on Blaze's face. Yes he gave a few of his heart warming smiles, but they seem to have no life in them. Not like the ones he gave when he was younger. So everyday Natsu would come up with the silliest of faces and pranks he could ever pull. A few worked but others just ended up backfiring. Even though the dragon slayer could beat anyone to a pulp he never had the will to do it.

Lucy admired how Natsu had become such a great and caring father for Blaze, Layla, and Igneel. Even though at times he would actually become a bit childish himself. Many other times he would mix up Layla and Igneel together. Even though they were born a year apart from each other, had different colored eyes, Igneel with his father's onyx eyes and Layla with her mothers brown eyes. He would still accidentally call Igneel, '_That's my little girl!_' Or Layla '_That's ma Boy!_' She still could see he cared much about his family.

"Alright you do that… and thanks." Lucy smiled brightly.

"Anything for my weirdo." Natsu said giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. Even though Lucy had been given those a million times over by the fire mage it still sent shivers down her spine.

All she could do was giggle lightly in response. "I'm the weirdo? You're the one wearing a woman kimono." Lucy pointed out intelligently.

"First of all, My kimono is at the cleaners. Second, if you keep on teasing me about it well… your just going to have to find out tonight aren't you?" The dragon slayer smiled deviously, growling savagely.

"Natsu not in front of the children!" Lucy blushed heavily.

~0~

It was a long walk to his partners grave. The day was absolutely perfect, the sun shinned ever so brightly, the clouds looked like big cotton balls, birds sand to the happy new day. The world was practically taunting his sadness. Every year he would come here with his daughter and lay flowers with his family at Lira's grave.

Blaze would always wonder what it would have been like if she never had died. Would they even be friends? Or something more? These type of questions always ran through his mind every time he thought about her. If she were still here, she would be nineteen years old, just a year older than him.

Now eighteen year old Blaze and ten year old Tigress trotted sadly towards their friends grave. "Dad." The small black and white tiger spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Yea?" The blonde questioned, his voice deeper than it was when he was a kid.

"Have you ever thought if she were happy… with us not at the guild I mean." Tigress lifted a brow always wanting to have asked that question.

"With us not visiting the guild? Well I mean yea, maybe. I'm not sure how she would feel. I bet she would be a bit disappointed with me." Blaze scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"Why?"

"Well ever since me and your mother were kids I vowed I would join Fairy Tail to find my father. But since I already know who he is I have a new vow." The blonde responded.

"What's that?"

"To travel the world with you and Lira of course." Blaze smiled happily, this time with a full heart.

Tigress couldn't help but smile back, knowing that her fathers broken heart was finally mending itself back together again. Noticing that they was a large hill up ahead Tigress broke into running speed heading straight up the mountain.

"Were here daddy look!" The neko pointed a finger out towards the plain field of grass.

_'I miss you.'_

Blaze stretched his long bronze legs nearly jumping to the top of the hill. Looking over its peak the small grave stone finally came into view.

_'I think of you everyday.'_

"Brother Blaze!" Two children squealed nearly tripping over their kimonos over joyed by seeing their older brother.

_'From the moment you fell from the sky.'_

"Igneel, Layla!" Tigress jumped joyfully seeing her uncle and aunt. Blaze watched as the three regrouped and said their hellos. Before quickly running over to him and asking him a bunch of questions about his recent journey with Tigress.

_'Till the moment you said your goodbye.'_

"Were their big monsters? Did you beat them up? How much stronger did you get?" Questions flew everywhere and his daughter quickly tried to answer them as best as she could.

"Blaze!" A husky voice hollered.

"Dad… Why are you wearing a woman's kimono?"

_'I will always love you.'_

A woman laughed loudly following slowly behind her husband. "You know your father always wanting to wear women's clothing."

"ITS AT THE CLEANERS!" Natsu yelled frustratingly.

"Ha ha same old dad!" Blaze chuckled loudly.

_'And that's why…'_

"Hey Brother Blaze can you tell us the story of Lira The Fallen Angel." Igneel questioned, holding tightly onto his brothers hand.

There was a moment of silence before Blaze finally gave his answer. "Of course I will little brother, I would be glad too. She was my best friend you know?"

"Wow that's so cool brother!" The young boys eyes glistened brightly.

"So how does it start?" Layla questioned, some what impatient eagerly waiting for the story to be told

"It all started when she fell from the sky." Blaze started off, looking, to the distance where he could distinctly make out a girl with long black hair and striking purple eyes staring straight at him.

"But doesn't that hurt." Layla asked.

"No, not for Lira." The blonde said, as the girl that held his heart started to turn the other direction walking away into a dark and misty fog.

_*I will always be with you forever_… A familiar voice echoed, like wind chimes to his ears.

"And why is that?" Igneel asked as well, his other hand tightly holding onto Tigress's paw.

Blaze only had one answer to that question, _"She's my Fallen Angel of course."_

* * *

**So how did you like it? Did you think a lot of things were left unsaid? Like who the girl was that visited Blaze? Or if Lira ever come back from the dead? Or even if Blaze would finally stay home with his mom and dad? Well PLZ review, comment, message, and go to my profile to vote for a sequel or not. It would be updated every 2 days. And so will be my 20 one shots for my fans and viewers. THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH ITS BEEN A REAL GREAT JOURNEY! **


End file.
